A new journey
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: There are four nations, four elements, and two avatars and yes, I said two. Aang was meant to save the world while Naruto Uzumaki was meant to destroy it. Or at least that's how it was suppose to go...
1. Chapter 1: Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!

Disclaimer: Naruto has been many things, like a hero or a junchuriki or you can even go as far as saying he's the reincarnation of the sage of six paths' but never has he ever been an avatar, how far can you go?!

There are a few time skips though.

I'll answer questions and take suggestions, and I don't own Naruto nor Avatar: the last airbender, the rightful owners of Avatar: The last airbender is Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The rightful owner of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did Naruto would be way over and Sasuke would be a girl;p

This is a non-profit work, thank you.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was born in the fire nation, sure he was a carefree fun-loving guy but he had a grudge against the earth kingdom because they killed his hot-headed mother. Ever since that day he vowed that he would avenge his mother's death and possibly help the fire nation win during this annoying hundred year war.

"Hey dad, I'm going out to train with my friends, I'll be back before dinner yo!" Naruto called out as he ran out of house.

Minato Namikaze simply nodded and let the hyper and young spiky blonde go. Minato himself was a high-ranking, powerful general and even earned the nickname the yellow flash because of his teleportation skills.

Naruto finally found Sasuke and Kiba, and then they out took off to a nice open field with a beautiful surrounding lake, in fact it was even close by the royal palace.

"So Sasuke, can you fire bend yet?" Naruto asked as he threw several shuriken into a tree but of course missed, yet again.

"Of course I can, I'm a Uchiha, we exceed in fire bending unlike most other clans." Sasuke answered as he displayed his fire bending on a nearby tree stump.

"I can't fire bend either yet but mom gave me this dog so it balances out." Kiba said while practicing stances for fire bending.

"It's so amazing how it's not a hybrid or anything like that" Naruto said in a completely amazed tone as he examined the small puppy on top of Kiba's head.

"My mom has her ways."

"Well anyways, having a puppy isn't gonna help you with fire bending, I wanna also lightning bend and air bend and-"

"Naruto you can't air bend, only the avatar can bend all four elements." Sasuke cut off after hearing what Naruto had to say.

"Then I wanna be an avatar!"

"You can't just be an avatar, there's only one avatar and if it's gonna be someone it's gonna be me."

"Oh puh-lease, just because you apart of some fancy schmancy clan doesn't mean you have a higher chance, besides I can sorta kinda already air bend, so humph."

"Wait you can air bend...let's see."

"Ok Sasuke you asked for it." Naruto warned as he turned around and farted right in Sasuke's face.

"He, he, he, I got him good, right Kiba?" Naruto laughed after seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

"Ewww, yuck Naruto, what the freakin' hell did you eat?" Kiba spat out as he ran away back to home, that's what happens when you got a superior nose.

"Baka, you're dead." Sasuke hissed as he ran after Naruto.

Naruto ran away from Sasuke while Sasuke angrily chased after Naruto until Naruto accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"Idiot, we are the prince and princess, give your respect." The fire prince; Zuko, yelled at the spiky blonde.

"Oh, I'm really sorry umm prince and princess of the fire nation." Naruto apologized while he bowed his head down.

"Hey Mai, don't cha think that those guys right there are like real hotties!" Ty Lee commented as she looked at the two.

"You literally say that to just about every guy." Mai sighed, not particularly interested in the situation.

"It's fine, but who are you?" The fire princess; Azula, asked as she studied the two commoners.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I have big dreams, dattebayo!"

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha but I think you already knew that."

(These guys are actually pretty cute, yeah pretty much.) Azula thought to herself, actually taking in what Ty Lee said.

"So why are you here?" Zuko bluntly asked while he crossed his arms and glared at them.

"I wanted to _get _him back for farting right in my damn face, that's when he wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into you." Sasuke explained, still a little pissed off.

"Yeah, well he asked for it." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head while his face turned a little red.

Upon hearing this Azula giggled, like really she giggled, no joke. This Uzumaki kid was really funny and cute to her.

"Well I gotta go, my dad will chew my head off if I'm not home for dinner in time." Naruto finally said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, see ya!" Ty Lee yelled out while everyone walked away.

"Hey Sasuke, think one of those girls are hot?" Naruto asked as the two walked back to their home.

"Humph."

"I know you do! And in my opinion, less annoying than Ino."

"Even if I said yes it's not like I have a slight chance, like that kid said they are royalty."

"Yeah but I never imagined the prince and princess would be the same age as us."

"You gotta admit they were cute, though." Naruto continued as he approached his house.

"Humph, yeah sure but I'm positive there are other girls out there." Sasuke finally admitted approaching his house too.

Naruto went in his house, ate dinner and went up to his room.

"I wanna be stronger, once I graduate from the academy I'm gonna join in the war and make sure-fire nation wins! I'm only eight now so I don't really know a lot about bending but I'll get older and stronger! Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and soon everyone will know my name!" Naruto cheered as he settled down to finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next day in the fire nation palace...

"So the avatar still hasn't been found yet, hmm even with the eradication of the air nomads the avatar is still very well much alive but he's inactive." The fire lord A.K.A. Ozai, wondered out loud to himself while he sat in the throne room.

"No matter that's another problem for a different time, it's time to go to Ember island." Ozai announced as he got up to leave the palace.

Ember Island was a special island that the royal fire nation always went to for vacation, times were different and everyone was more relaxed and easy-going or at least for the time being…

Azula sat down on her blanket and watched the tides roll in, never has she ever felt this away about someone. Oh well she was only eight, not expected for her to fall in love with someone at such a tender age.

Zuko sat right next to his mom, he was truly happy, though the spiky blonde kid with blue eyes did annoy him, hopefully that would be the last time he'd see that weirdo, but the other one was actually pretty cool a bit emo but never the less cool.

* * *

A/N: this is really an intro chapter, the real fun begins the next chapter!

and sorry it is a bit short


	2. Chapter 2: We all knew that:p

Disclaimer: Naruto finds out there are two avatars and then the real fun begins!

* * *

The day was like any other day, Naruto woke up, took a bath, and headed down stairs for food, but his dad was already up and even cooking food, that's hard to believe.

"Naruto, you're 16 now so I should tell you who the avatar is." Minato explained while cutting a carrot on their new table.

"Eh?"

"Yep, it turns out there are two avatars."

"Hold it, my old man! You specifically told me there was one, ya' know!" Naruto pointed out as he sat down in a chair.

(Old...man...) Minato thought to himself, he was getting depressed after hearing that comment.

"*Sweat drops down* O-oh sorry dad, yeesh you shouldn't get so depressed so quickly." Naruto apologized after seeing his dad's face.

"Heh, aside from that, whuzzat bout there bein' two avatars?" Naruto continued while getting out his favorite manga: Obito and his ninja pals.

"There are two, and you're one of them."

"...! Dattebayo!"

"And some air nomad is the other one, recently there was a huge attack to the fire nation in the northern water tribe place. Those who lived said it was some big glowing fish, pretty umm _fishy _don't you think?" Minato further explained while he put the chopped up carrots in the pot of noodles.

"He killed fire nation people, damn I hate him." Naruto snarled as he clenched his fist in anger, it was absolutely horrible to hear so many of his comrades had died.

"So umm anyways why are there two avatars?" Naruto asked as he flipped to the next page of his manga.

"Oh yeah that, I don't really know but I hear that an avatar has an yin and yang spirit, possibly it split into both of you. Yin and yang are sorta like how opposites attract and they balance out and create peace. Like light and dark or boy and girl. Such instances allow us to-"

"Yeah yeah, we get the picture now get to the point!"

"Ok, whatever, so during the early stages of this world there were two beings, a man and woman each possessing the ability to bend one element from certain animals. In legend it is told that a god from the heavens gave them the ability to bend all elements and create peace and harmony. But instead of peace the man brought war and horror, fortunately the woman tried to bring peace and harmony so they both ended battling each other for the fate of the world, the god was angered because the man and woman's battle almost destroyed the entire earth. So he took away both their bending powers and sealed them up in some sorta animal thing but the god knew the world would break into war once again, so he entrusted the power to bend all elements to the lion-turtles but only to those pure of heart could gain the ability to bend all four elements. It could be the same situation but...HEY are you listening to me?!"

"Oh yeah bout' the peace stuff right?"

"It's just a fairy-tale though, also considering the first avatar was from lion turtles animal, though it's a possibility that the animals the man and woman were sealed inside could have been lion-turtles..." Minato rambled on while adding more carrots to the mix.

"Uh dad, how the hell do you know all that?!"

"It's written on one of the tablets in the secret room of the Uzumaki clan."

"Huh? Wait, are you part Uzumaki then?"

"No, your mother; Kushina, told me before..."

"Oh, I get it so now that I'm an avatar I can bend all four elements?!"

"Yep!" Minato answered as he put in some carrot flavored seasoning.

"Well then, I'm gonna be the world's strongest avatar, I'll become a legend, that is my dream! I'll be able to protect my comrades and family so no one will ever die on my watch, believe it!"

"Naruto, I thinks it's time for you to learn how to bend all four elements, I want you to travel the world and learn how, and don't go alone." Minato said while giving the bowl of ramen and carrots to Naruto.

"Uh, what the hell is this?" Naruto bluntly asked, just looking at the bowl of ramen gave him questions.

"Carrot ramen, you eat too much of that pork ramen so I decided to give you something healthy!"

"And you're gonna eat it all!" Minato added, sitting down in a chair himself.

(carrots?) Naruto thought to himself as he spooned a spoonful into his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke...

Sasuke was out practicing his fire bending until he heard a big scream, and it was coming from Naruto's house.

"Meh." Sasuke mumbled as he continued to train, after hearing Naruto was one of the two avatars he just had to get stronger.

Naruto suddenly ran up to Sasuke and greeted him with a fist bump.

"Hey, Sasuke...can you come with me on my journey to bend all four elements?" Naruto asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"No."

"Come on! I swear you'll get stronger!"

"Well in that case, no."

"Ok but that was your one and only chance to surpass your older brother; Itachi, the epic Uchiha who developed a black flame that can never go out." Naruto sighed as he walked away somewhere else.

"...Fine, I'm only coming with you so I can carry out my own goals." Sasuke finally said as he went to his house to gather up some gear.

Sasuke left to the west side of the fire nation capital city, that is where he lived. Mostly Uchiha lived in the west for some reason, didn't make sense really but that was ok, probably when the city was first built by the Uchiha and Senju clan they decided to put the cool stuff in the west.

Most Uchiha were amazing with a special trait that allowed them to fire bend at the utmost highest levels, even surpassing the fire lord, but there was this one goofy guy who pretty much annoyed Sasuke and his name was: Obito Uchiha, he was also the author of that overrated manga.

Sasuke walked into his house and got several dozen weapons with some food. This of course caught Itachi's attention.

"Little brother, why are you taking all the weapons and food?" Itachi asked, taking an apple from the pile and eating it himself.

"Naruto and I are going around the world so Naruto can bend all elements and so I can become stronger than you."

"Yes but you're not honestly going to take all of it, too much weight would be a burden and that we need food and weapons in our house to survive."

"I don't need you lecturing me on self need, I can do this all my self." Sasuke sternly said, walking past Itachi.

"Ok then little brother, do as you please but don't think mother and father will let it slide."

"They'll be more than happy, killjoy." Sasuke shot back as he walked out of the door.

Yeah it turns out that Sasuke was wrong because he walked out with less than half of what he had. He finally caught up with Naruto but this time he had a dragon?

"I thought that all the dragons were all killed?" Sasuke asked in awe as he stared at the giant reptile.

"My dad found a dragon egg somewhere and it hatched too, so he kept it hidden up so no one would find it."

"And is it tamed?"

"Oh yeah! See I can take any beast ya' know!" Naruto proudly answered while leaning on the beast.

"Oh yeah, great job Mohji now let's go." Sasuke sarcastically praised as he boarded the dragon, Naruto even put on a roomy saddle.

"We're going to earth kingdom first, no questions asked." Naruto announced while dragon flew to the earth kingdom.

"Whatever, I could careless but there are some famous benders out there, there's one who uses the sand without ever moving his hands and another who uses clay bombs to attack, though he has no interest in the earth kingdom or the war, he's a weirdo. I also have heard of this blind girl who is one of the best earth benders in the world, but whatever. And not to mention this red-head who uses puppets to attack." Sasuke explained, looking down below at the sky.

"Humph, so I guess there's gonna be pretty aggressive towards us fire nation people but umm I get the sand dude and blind girl but what how does clay bombs or puppets get you famous?"

"He molds his very _special_ own clay with his earth-bending and they explode, does there need to be a five-hour explanation about how he does it?" Sasuke explained as he pulled out his favorite manga: Obito shippuden.

"Red-head puppeteer uses special strings to control his puppets, not to mention the sand he bends, it's a killer." Sasuke continued as he flipped to the next page.

"Wow, the earth-kingdom has fierce benders."

"Yeah, but that's just earth, can't forget people from the water, especially the legendary swordsman or one guy who can transform himself into water and back."

"They just have to teach me bending then!"

"Dobe, since we're like fire nation they'll no doubt try to kill us."

"...We'll find a way!"

"You are so naïve."

* * *

A/N: Sasuke's comment on Naruto on how he was Mohji is a direct reference to One Piece.

no q so no a:/


	3. Chapter 3: The wandering artist, hm

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke meet a pretty annoying earth bender and his two friends which are even more annoying than him.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke have finally landed in the earth kingdom, not really anything special but a random forest. The dragon who Naruto named Yoshito was too tired so they had to walk on foot for now until Yoshito was ready.

"So where are we headed?" Sasuke asked, pretty pissed off that the overgrown reptile was tired, hell so was he.

"Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city and home of the world's finest earth benders." Naruto answered as he closely studied the map.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, which annoyed Sasuke, there was definitely no time to just waste.

"Damn, I gotta pee." Naruto said running into the woods.

"You have to be kidding me, not at a time like this! When you're pissing on a tree I'm sure some earth bender is gonna come up and attack." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah well would you rather I wet myself so they can smell us, you might as well go too, cause' we're in the woods."

"I can't, I have to keep watch so just in-" Sasuke stopped talking and hid behind a bush.

"Someone's coming!" Sasuke hissed as he gestured Naruto to hide behind the tree.

"Who is it?" Naruto whispered as he quietly stood behind the tree.

"Two girls. One large boy. All of them are earth benders."

"Let's eavesdrop for a bit then ambush."

"Whatever."

The three earth benders were walking towards the direction of the giant dragon they saw, if it was an actual dragon they'd just had to see.

"So do you think we should steal the dragon, hm?" One of the earth benders asked, casually putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to ride a dragon!" The large earth bender exclaimed while eating a large rice cake:

(Oh geez that does sound fun!) "Oh please, that's just so childish but I think we should steal the dragon and wreck havoc to fire nation, don't cha think big bro?" The other earth bender said, completely dissing the large one's idea.

"Yeah sounds like a plan Kurotsuchi, but do you think it's tamed, hm?"

"No."

Suddenly there was a rustle behind a tree that caught the earth bender's attention, the one with long blonde hair threw a clay bomb at it and Naruto jumped out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled while also clearly holding a kunai knife.

"I'm Deidara, that's Kurotsuchi and to the left is Akatsuchi, now that'll be the last names you'll hear before you die."

"Whoa, whoa I don't wanna hurt you I just wanna ask you if you teach me earth bending."

"What? You want me to teach you?" Deidara asked in a confusing tone, he held a couple of clay bombs in his hands if things got problematic.

"I don't wanna teach you, but I do wanna know just who the hell you are, hm."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm one the two avatars!"

Suddenly Sasuke came out from under the bush and walked next to Naruto, just for back-up. The blonde one was the infamous earth bomber.

"Naruto, these guys are earth kingdom, these are the bad guys who killed your mom, shouldn't we kill them?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke, I'm not just gonna kill random people and get revenge, I do need some good teachers and according to your description this one is famous. Trust me, I know you haves grudge too against them but who else is gonna teach me earth bending, I need some-"

"Hey you! Guy with the pokéfan on his back, you're a Uchiha!" Deidara pointed out even pointing his finger too.

"Great job, Nancy Drew." Sasuke said, noticing that this Deidara guy is pretty smart.

"*Vein pops out on forehead* just who do think we are?! I have zero tolerance for smug people like you but I do know you're fire nation!" Deidara yelled as he threw several clay bombs at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged them.

Sasuke then shot a bolt of lighting at Deidara but Akatsuchi stood in front of Deidara and earthbended a clone of himself to absorb the attack. Naruto fire punched the clone and the clone exploded, inflicting a minor burn on Naruto.

Sasuke got one of his kunai and threw it at Akatsuchi who bended an earth wall but the kunai knife was electrically charged and it pierced through the wall, Akatsuchi tried to dodge it but never the less got a small cut on his cheek.

This time Kurotsuchi acted and threw several clay bomb filled boulders at Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke pierced through each and every one of them causing them to detonate in midair. Naruto decided to go for Deidara but he was nowhere to be found, Naruto then tried to run up to Kurotsuchi but was stopped by Sasuke.

"There's something up so don't be so rash and follow exactly what I say or you'll end up dead." Sasuke instructed as he threw a shuriken on the ground to which it exploded.

"I hate having to listen to you but I guess I have to, and I think that's a land mine."

"Yeah it is, Baka."

Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken on the ground, and while the ground caved in and exploded, Naruto ran up and threw several shuriken at Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi but suddenly they disappeared underground.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

Naruto whistled and Yoshito came to Naruto's aid, Naruto pointed at the hole to which Yoshito nodded and breathed a thick black smoke into the large hole. Almost immediately Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi came out of the hole while violently coughing.

(Plan: Success.) Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Just what do you want with us?!" Kurotsuchi asked, she was angry now.

"I want you to teach me earthbending! I can't stand having such talent go to waste.

"Naruto, right? Well first off: I don't like you, second off: you're fire nation, and third off: your little emo friend of yours really pisses me off, hm!" Deidara argued, he too felt the same way Kurotsuchi.

"You guys are so awesome! You'd be perfect teachers and you can even ride on my dragon!"

"No!"

"Fine, there are plenty of others out there like sand dude or puppet guy."

"Puppet...you mean Sasori? That guy's a jerk, he thinks art is eternal and he has this bad habit to rush people since he doesn't like to keep people waiting, what sorta excuse is that?! And sand...you mean Gaara, the no-eyebrows sand dude is even worse, the entire earth kingdom thinks he some sorta prodigy but he acts like it doesn't matter since his mom is dead by the hands of you sick fire nation people. You'd have a better chance with the dead, hm!"

"He has a point Naruto, it's not like I oppose of earth kingdom people but they have every right to hate us. You should just give-" Sasuke began, edging towards the dragon.

"No you're wrong, I want to erase your hatred and bring peace to this war filled world of ours, it's true my mom died by earth kingdom people and the other avatar killed some of my comrades and I'm sure that getting revenge would sound great to some people but not me. Not sayin' I worship the other avatar or something like that but I'm just an anti-revenge sorta guy." Naruto cut off.

"I don't exactly like the earth kingdom, they ridiculed my art and everyone made fun of me, I'm not gonna tell you my life story if that's what you're asking but my friends and I would like to leave the earth kingdom but we've been stuck here, hm." Deidara explained, knowing that they would get a free ride out of here.

"If you can teach me earth bending, then I can bring you to the water tribe so you won't be ridiculed." Naruto bartered to the long blonde.

"Hey Deidara, are you sure we can trust these guys?" Akatsuchi asked, not really sure of what Deidara was about to say.

"Deidara-nii, I think we should kill them now and take the dragon." Kurotsuchi argued.

"If we kill them then the dragon will try to kill us, you see just how buddy-buddy Naruto is with that thing, hm."

"Good-point, big bro."

"And we are outlaws in the earth kingdom, right after I tried to show everyone my art."

"True." Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi simultaneously agreed, both nodding their heads in agreement.

"So yeah whatever, I can teach you earth bending Naruto, but you better bring us to the water tribe area, so then we can finally get out of this wretched place, hm." Deidara finally agreed, facing Naruto even though he still hated them.

"Great! Let's go!"

It was night-time already and mostly everyone fell asleep but Naruto. He was just so psyched about finally having earth bending teachers, now he had to go to a sand village place so he could actually learn to sand bend! No need for Ba sing se now.

"Sand bending, blood bending, lava bending, lightning bending, and plant bending. I'm also gonna learn all the sub-skills too, too bad there isn't an air sub-skill, like umm fart bending...no that sounds gross."

"Naruto, SHUT-UP!" Deidara yelled after hearing Naruto ramble on about the impossible.

The next day...

Yoshito landed near Si Wong Desert and Naruto was ready to learn earth bending.

"So let's see I was taught by Ōnoki so my style of earth bending may be a little too advanced for the likes of you." Deidara bluntly stated as he jumped off of the dragon saddle.

"Ōnoki...is he famous?"

"YEAH, he has the strength to hold an island and he is able to move mountains, so much greater than King Bumi, hm!" Deidara boasted as he got into the earth bending stance.

"Cool."

"Earth is the element of substance, earth benders like my friends and I are diverse, strong, persistent, and enduring. Naturally earth bending comes from watching the badger moles, in fact the two lovers: Oma and Shu learned from the badger moles and were the fist two earth benders. Earth benders will wait and listen for the enemy and counter attack when the time is right. Any questions?"

"Well actually I would like to know if-"

"No questions, great now get into stance and now were gonna talk all about jing now there is positive, negative, and neutral jing. Once you understand the complete concept of jing, then you can probably learn how to earth-"

"Hey look I can earth bend!" Naruto yelled as he levitated a large rock into the desert.

"That's probably just a lucky try, it took me weeks to levitate a rock like that and even longer to do the other cool moves."

"Meh, you're probably a slow learner." Naruto suggested as he bended several earth columns.

"Wow Big bro, he's a better earth bender than you." Kurotsuchi commented as she watched Naruto bend like a pro.

"*Vein pops out on forehead* SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled as he earth launched Naruto into the air.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled while he bended a large earth hand and picked up Deidara and hit him on the ground back and forth.

Sasuke sat back and watched them fight back and forth until they got too tired to fight any more. So like how Sasuke and Naruto are most of the time.

"Naruto, you're not honestly thinking in going to one of the sand villages in Si Wong desert, honestly we're gonna die out there." Sasuke interjected while leaning on the dragon.

"Who else will teach me sand bending?" Naruto asked, lying on the sand too tired to stand up.

"You don't need to know sand bending! It's just a sub-skill, besides Gaara and Sasori will most likely kill us, dobe."

"I would like to meet them! They sound cool!"

"No, They. Will. Kill. Us."

"Don't you wonder what sorta sand Sasori uses?"

"No."

Suddenly there was a cloud of sand coming from the desert, it looked like there was a bunch of sand benders which meant Naruto had been spotted or at least the dragon was, it looked like there was another battle coming up...

* * *

A/N: Yep, there's a major battle scene between a familiar face, it seems like nothing but trouble for a Naruto and Sasuke.

You can review if you like


	4. Chapter 4: Battle after battle

Disclaimer: Naruto finds himself in yet another situation with a very angry sand bending guy. As if things could get any worse, Naruto accidentally insults him which makes him and his siblings very angry. That sucks.

* * *

Suddenly what looked like some sorta sail boat thing came into view. It had a red-haired guy carrying a large gourd, some guy with face-paint, and a girl with a giant fan behind her back. Each and every one of them looked pissed off.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted, quickly standing up and waving his hands in the air.

"Naruto! That's Gaara, and those two: Temari and Kankurō are known as the sand siblings. Not that I care though, hm." Deidara warned the spiky blonde, still oblivious that he was in fact the enemy to everyone else in the world.

"You, spiky blonde, I can see you and your friends were riding a dragon and one of your friends is the infamous earth bomber, are you trying to cause havoc?" Gaara asked, his angry stare was just enough to intimidate Deidara.

"I asked Deidara to teach me earth bending in return I bring him to-"

"You baka! Do you want us all killed?! But any ways we were escorting this terrorist and his friends to Si Wong desert so they could suffer in the desert." Sasuke quickly cut off before Naruto were to say something stupid.

"Wouldn't you want to take these guys to jail so you could get a reward, they say money talks even in hell." Temari broke in after hearing the conversation.

"Hey, if you're an earth bender then why are you carrying a fan, are you part air-bender?!" Naruto asked while pointing to the giant fan and sitting back down since he was pretty tired.

"Not many people asked me that question, those who know are dead. But I'll tell you why, I uses my sand bending to attack and I use my fan for defensive, it reflects all sand bending attacks but my fan can easily counter attack sand bending moves too, so yeah it works out." Temari explained, holding out her fan in the process.

"Temari! You shouldn't be telling everyone your moves, I swear you are so cocky." Kankurō hissed.

"Oh please, like you don't tell people about your puppets!"

"I don't! It is so not good when an enemy knows your moves, even when he's near death you shouldn't, you never know what sorta bring-back-the-dead-tricks he's hiding!" Kankurō retorted, not showing any signs of defeat cause he wasn't gonna win this argument easily you know.

"I'm not saying telling people your strengths and weakness with a very confusing explanation, I'm just telling them how it works!"

"Remember that battle a few years back with crazy-immortal-religious guy from the southern water tribe, he found a way after your little explanation."

"He was 18, I was 16. We were crazy, but now I'm almost 20 so I can take care of myself. Besides, how was I suppose to know he was immortal and a notorious blood bender?"

"Grrr, he could've of instantly killed you, the fact that he could do it without the full moon's help was an immediate sign to stay away. You should be grateful Gaara and I came in time."

Sasuke watched as the two sand siblings bickered to one another, could this be a perfect chance to attack? Gaara was acting very quiet but his face told the whole story, if he knew they were fire nation he would no doubt try to kill them.

"Hey raccoon eyes! I want you to teach me sand bending, I am one of the two avatars and Sasuke Uchiha and I are from the fire nation." Naruto called out, he stood back up to meet face to face with Gaara.

Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Deidara, and Sasuke all did a face-palm and got ready to fight another tough battle.

"Fire nation huh, prepare to die." Gaara said in a menacing tone of voice.

(Here we go again.) Naruto thought to himself as he jumped back to Sasuke.

Sasuke threw several shuriken at Gaara but he not only reflected them with his sand but grabbed them and shot straight back at Sasuke, Sasuke managed to dodge them but those were only sand shuriken so the real ones hit Sasuke where he had no time to dodge.

Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi earth bended several earth columns and tried to enclose the sand siblings but they all disappeared under the sand. Suddenly a puppet came and strangled Naruto but Naruto was able to fire bend a couple of flames to burn the puppet to the ground.

"We have to go in the desert!" Naruto urged, they were all still standing on the outskirts of the desert.

"We can't! My friends and I can't earth bend there, hm!" Deidara yelled back.

"Sasuke don't worry, I have an idea." Naruto calmly reassured.

"If you say so."

Sasuke and Naruto both shot a lighting bolt on the sand and the sand turned into something like glass.

"What?! How the hell is that suppose to help us?!" Sasuke screamed after sewing what the lighting bolt formed.

"...I thought it was gonna do something cooler."

"We are at a great disadvantage here, we need to find a more suitable terrain." Sasuke explained while walking (yeah just walking) back to the dragon.

"We can't just leave Deidara and his friends here while they're fighting Gaara and the others."

"We're not."

Naruto, Sasuke, and soon Deidara and his friends jumped on Yoshito and flew away, they flew into a forest with Gaara and his siblings following close behind.

"Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi take on Temari and Kankurō. Naruto and I will go for Gaara." Sasuke instructed.

"We'll do as we please, but keep in mind that Gaara is an earth bender as well so his weaknesses is of course metal and wood. No earth bender can escape metal." Deidara warned as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"We're out in the wilderness, does he expect random metal boxes to just fall from the sky?!" Sasuke sighed as he got out his giant shuriken.

All of a sudden a wave of sand came straight towards Sasuke and Naruto, Gaara must be carrying a lot of sand in that gourd. Naruto and Sasuke jumped on the trees and preceded to get away from the sand. Flying sand kunai came and attacked Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke shot bolts of lightning at the kunai, surprisingly they all turned into glass looking things. Naruto redirected the glass-ish kunai straight at Gaara but the sand some how protected him.

"His defensive is off the charts!" Naruto yelled not really knowing how to come about this.

"Naruto, you're an avatar so can you air bend, right?" Sasuke asked, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"I don't know how to."

"Damn."

Sasuke looked down to see that there was sand on the ground to, which meant they have to stay up on the trees.

(Lighting won't work since it's too small, fire won't work since it's not hot enough, and earth won't...) Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto, try to sand bend."

Naruto could only sand bend one tiny sand particle, it wasn't enough.

"Urr, I don't know how to...this is tough."

"Remember what Deidara taught you, you have to do it we have no other choice, I hate to say it but your our only chance because you're the damn avatar, Baka!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged several more sand kunai.

"Sasuke, you don't have to pep-talk me, I wasn't about to give up." Naruto reassured as he watched as the giant sand wave was about to crash on them.

Suddenly the _Strong and Strike_ soundtrack came on and Naruto miraculously was able sand bend. Naruto redirected the sand wave and it fell to the ground, now that Naruto could sand bend Gaara wouldn't be so much of a hassle.

(Just how strong can Naruto get?) Sasuke thought to himself, clenching his fist in frustration.

Gaara then fell to the ground and Naruto used the sand on the ground to pick Gaara up and hold him in a sand cage. Gaara couldn't get out because it was special sand, glass like sand that Sasuke formed earlier.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara yelled, Naruto and Sasuke heard him yell which meant he must be doing something rash yet artistic.

"Sasuke let's help out that artistic girl!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the sound of the yell.

(That's a very manly girl.) Sasuke thought to himself as he followed Naruto.

It was pretty hectic, Deidara was fighting Temari while Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were going head to head with Kankurō and his two puppets.

(I remember that fan gi..._Temari_ said that her fan is her ultimate defense..._'I_ _use my fan for defensive, it reflects all sand bending attacks but my fan can easily counter_ _attack sand bending moves too, so yeah it works out.'_) Naruto recalled after some thinking.

Naruto shot a lightning bolt at the fan and the bolt of lighting went straight through.

"*Vein pops out on forehead* HEY! Watch it Baka, you almost hit me, hm!" Deidara yelled, barely dodging the bolt of lightning.

"There goes my fan." Temari said to herself as she closed up her giant fan.

Temari earth bended several shuriken and use her fan to hit them at Naruto and Deidara. Naruto manipulated the shuriken and brought them back at Temari, but Temari just hit them back. It went back and forth until Deidara threw some clay bombs but Temari of course reflected them and they detonated on Deidara causing pretty severe burns. Naruto then earth launched her up into the air and threw fire balls at her but the fan reflected the fire balls too.

"When she closes up her fan, her defense is even higher, hm." Deidara concluded.

"Yeah duh, I wonder if that's why she told me about her fan, she probably did that just to trick me or maybe she didn't." Naruto said out loud while dodging more earth shuriken.

"We'll have to work together then to do this because I have a nice tragedy." Deidara declared as he tried to counter the shuriken with his clay bombs.

"Got it!"

Naruto blew a blast of fire at Temari.

(I can't deflect that so I can just dodge it.) Temari thought to herself while she slid to left but in that blast of fire was a clay bomb, it exploded and Temari got caught in the explosion.

Temari dropped her fan and fell down to the ground, Naruto quickly picked up the fan and bended an earth cage around her. Deidara dug underground and surrounded her with land mines just in case she'd happen to wake up.

"Well that was tough." Naruto admitted, and now he'd had to fight a battle with Kankurō. It was just so much work.

Naruto looked over and saw that Kankurō was defeated. He was surrounded by several earth columns and was definitely defeated.

Or at least that was until two hands shot out from underground and grabbed Sasuke by the feet. That defeated Kankurō was just a puppet! A dagger from the hand was shot into Sasuke legs, fortunately Sasuke was free from the hand's grasp and jumped away.

Right there, Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari emerged from the ground baffling everyone.

(We're we fight puppets or something?!) Sasuke thought to himself, these sand siblings were tough.

"Yeah you were fighting puppets, puppets with puppets if you please." Kankurō bragged, annoying the hell out if Temari because not too long ago he just said not to straight up tell people your strategy.

"We can't keep on doing this, we need a different approach." Naruto said as he approached Gaara and the sand siblings.

"I am one of the two avatars bent on trying to bring peace to this world." Naruto started, this was going to need a lot of convincing.

"The elders told me that you; the one who looked pretty much identical to the yellow flash except for some whisker things on your cheek were going to destroy the world." Gaara explained while crossing his arms too.

"No, I wanna save it! First, I'll learn air bending from the other avatar. Then, I'll capture him and bring him to fire nation. Finally, fire nation wins the war and there is peace on earth!"

"You do realizes what would happen if fire nation would win, right?"

"They told me they would put a stop to all conflicts and unite the world under one ruler, that sounds right."

"And they'll turn the rest of us into slaves."

"Long ago befire the start of the hundred year war I heard the was a malicious man who wanted to be called phoneix king and rule the world, he thought under his rule there would be an era of peace. Of course that didn't happen because he was stopped by someone else, they say that even the purest of hearts can be corrupted by war and violence." Gaara continued.

"You know that story too? That story of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju?" Naruto asked.

"It could be just another fairy-tale, though."

"Fairy-tale comes from reality."

"Gaara, I'm sorry that the fire nation took you mom and I'm sorry that you had to live a life...like me. It's true I lost my mom to this war too but that won't stop me from pursuing my dream to be the greatest avatar, that is my dream. I will protect this world, if I was destined to destroy this world I'll just have to change my fate."

"..."

"I'm not going to this just for the fire nation, I will protect this whole world and bring peace, beacause that is the avatar's job."

"But why are you helping me, the enemy in your case."

"As long as you want to stop this war, you are my comrade. I protect my comrades with my life, that is a promise."

"(So he feels the burden without a mother too, huh?) I will put my trust in that you will keep your word and bring peace, but if you try anything bad I will not hesitate to kill you, but I don't think you will, you have something about you that makes me want to trust you and your powers."

(Wow this guy must be special if he can change Gaara's mind.) Temari thought to herself, she looked over at Kankurō who was probably thinking the same thing.

(I need new puppets.) Kankurō thought to himself not noticing Temari's glance.

"Ok raccon eyes, is this Sasori guy good or what?" Naruto suddenly asked, remembering what Sasuke warned him about.

"Don't call me that and Sasori is evil, he killed many people on the sand and got the name Sasori of the red sand because the blood made the sand red. His parents were both taken away during war by the fire nation so he holds a deep grudge against them. Whoever he kills he makes a human puppet out of, if they are good. He murdered powerful generals and leaders of the sand village as well as the earth kingdom with his puppets, Sasori is a very twisted man." Gaara explained.

"Oh, but that sounds so cool though, minus the killing. I guess he's an outlaw right?"

"Very much, he holds an incredibly high bounty."

"Oh."

"Naruto! We don't have time to be changing the hearts of everyone in the whole world, you still need to learn water bending and air bending!" Sasuke broke in, after hearing the conversation Naruto and Gaara were having he knew where it would end up.

"And your earth bending sucks." Deidara added.

"I know, I know! Yeesh it's not like it's a competition."

"Yes it is! You need to learn all the elements before the other avatar does!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know but he is the last airbender, what the heck should I do just watch or something?"

"Whatever."

Naruto walked off and went to set up camp, it was going to be a very long night if things were to keep up.

"Well we must leave." Gaara finally announced as he sand bended a wave and left along with Kankurō and Temari.

"Tomorrow we head to Ba sing se, we need more supplies." Sasuke said as he set up his tent.

"Who made you the leader, hm?" Deidara asked, he simply earth bended a rock bed.

"Shut up."

Naruto finally fell asleep after a long hard day but then he heard what sounded like some sorta motor noise.

"Damn that's loud, I can't sleep." Naruto complained, he then jumped on top of the tree to see what the noise was, it was a machine from fire nation.

"Let's go we need to leave, it's fire nation's machines." Naruto explained as he jumped on the dragon.

_The next day..._

Place after place the machine some how followed them so they got like zero sleep. It was bad.

"Ok, let me go talk to them, I had zero sleep and I'm ready to destroy anything, hm!" Deidaara crankily yelled, as he stomped off.

"No, they'll like kill you, I'm fire nation so they'll understand Sasuke and I." Naruto mumbled while he and Sasuke walked off to the sound of the machine.

Once Naruto and Sasuke found the machine they jumped on it and found the door, it was really hot and stuffy inside the machine too.

"Oh hey Azula, can you like stop the machine?" Naruto asked once he found out who was controlling the machine.

"Hi! Naruto and Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever, you know I like totally joined the circus and all!" Ty Lee broke in after seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll stop the machine after we catch the avatar." Azula answered, she crossed her arms and looked out

"Oh, well at some point he needs to teach me air bending so you can't kill him, ever."

"No promises."

"Same as always aren't you Azula?"

"And you're still naïve, I saw you with Gaara of the sand, you should've killed him when you had your chance."

"People change I guess."

"I may not be a gifted Uchiha but I do have some tricks up my sleeves I am a prodigy unlike some people."

"Yeah but you're not Itachi." Sasuke blurted out.

"No, I'm not but I am royalty."

"You know I don't care."

"That's why I like you, Sasuke."

Suddenly Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee jumped out of the machine on three mongoose dragons.

"The avatar is here!" Naruto exclaimed, looking desperately out of the window.

"With some friends." Sasuke added, he too was looking out of the window.

"Three on three, that's fair." The girl earth bender calculated.

"Not three, I'm here too you know!" The non-bender complained, he held a pretty cool boomerang in his hand.

"Fine. Three plus Sokka."

"You miscalculated the blind bandit, three on eight!" Deidara yelled coming in with an explosion of course.

"You're the earth bomber aren't you, that's more of three on six not eight." The earth bender corrected, sensing Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi's presence.

"Nope you forgot us!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke jumped out of the machine.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha, you're the other avatar right? Is it ok if you can teach me air bending before or after you get captured?" Naruto asked as he looked at newcomers.

"Are you an air bender?" The bald one with the arrow asked.

"Yeah, I'm an airbender, earthbender, waterbender, and firebender. I don't know if you were living under a rock for this past century but I am one of the two avatars."

"An Uchiha and an Avatar, please we don't wanna fight you."

"Actually I would like to see just how strong this _avatar _is I want to surpass my brother therefore I must beat the best of the best. Yet It's almost a sin to have beat a 12-year-old like you and I'm 16. Sorry bout' that, but it's time to kick some asses!" Sasuke sorta bragged which annoyed the hell out of Naruto and Deidara.

"So I guess we have to fight then." The other avatar sighed as he got ready to fight, holding out his glider staff.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Deidara, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Naruto, and Sasuke V.S. Aang, Katara, Toph, plus Sokka. Who will win this epic battle?!

* * *

A/N: Deidara and Toph have met before during the earthbending tournaments, that's how they know each other.

Naruto and Gaara aren't jinchuriki yet they still have those features, just because.

It probably would've made more sense if Temari was an airbender, but then she would be dead and I would have to make some unnecessary changes.

**Ninja master reborn: **I'll try make the chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Another reason

Disclaimer: The battle breaks out, avatar vs avatar or something like dat'.

There isn't much of a disclaimer really, no new announcements expect for a new scene and a couple of new character:/

* * *

(There are nine benders and three non-benders, the blind bandit girl is no doubt blind but she can sense everyone's movements. If I could air bend or better yet fly she'd be no problem, then there's bald arrow kid who is the avatar, he sure can air bend and water bend but his earth bending is weak and he doesn't even try fire bending. Guy with boomerang can't bend but he definitely has those weapons, his sister is a water bender she can probably heal which means she can be a handful. There is no promise that someone else could come or that Azula won't try to capture Deidara for his bounty and all, this is so confusing.) Naruto thought to himself while dodging some large boulders.

As the fighting breaks out no one notices that Aang a.k.a the other avatar was setting up a diversion, he flew away leaving clumps of fur behind, while Appa flew away. With all the commotion he hoped that someone would find it.

Mai and Ty Lee then noticed some bundles of fur lying in the stream, they stopped their fight with Katara and went over to see what the deal was.

"It looks like a bunch of fur." Ty Lee stated, picking up the bunches of fur to examine it.

"No, maybe bundles or wads, or-"

"Things." Naruto suggested walking over to see.

"Did you win?" Ty Lee asked, noticing Naruto coming towards them.

"Actually they all disappeared, didn't get a chance to do anything it was more like a diversion." Naruto explained, holding one of the things of fur.

"Oh well at least we have a lead, we found these bunches...bundles, it has an 'uh' sound to it."

"Clumps." Mai suggest, looking at the wet fur piles.

"Perfect!" Ty Lee squealed, hugging Mai in the process.

"Right, well I guess I should tell Azula about this." Mai sighed as she walked off to find Azula.

Azula came and saw the fur but she also saw the destroyed trees in the background which meant there was a diversion going on here. She instructed Mai and Ty Lee to go follow the destroyed trees while she followed the clumps of fur, leaving Naruto and his team alone.

"So now what?" Akatsuchi asked walking towards Naruto.

"We follow the fur, capture the avatar, make him teach me air bending, and then-"

"We bring him to fire nation and then we kill him." Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could finish.

"But what about what Gaara said?"

"I don't give a damn about him or the sand village, we are fire nation they're earth kingdom, we serve the fire nation. Besides, I'm sure that Gaara guy is just a liar, he's probably plotting to destroy the fire nation any chance he gets."

"Oh..."

"Deidara-nii, do you have anything to say about this?" Kurotsuchi asked, she was feeling uneasy with this Sasuke character.

"I don't know, he's bad-mouthing my kingdom since this village in the Si Wong Desert is apart of my kingdom but then again the earth kingdom ridiculed my art and now to everyone in the earth kingdom I'm known as a low-down terrorist with a bounty, so creepy people like that hairy guy named clock in a zoo will go after me in the water tribe, hm." Deidara sighed, casually putting his hands behind his head.

"*Sweat drops behind forehead* Wow, you don't seem the least bit worried by that." Kurotsuchi commented, noticing how laid back he was.

"Nope. If hairy-clock-in-a-zoo tries to do something to me then I'll beat the shi-"

"Shut-up, shut-up! We need to silently follow Azula then our...no _my_ plan will finally be successful." Naruto broke-in, silently ushering everyone to the path that Azula was following.

It took a while but the destination was clear, they were going to an abandoned earth kingdom town. Once they reached the abandoned town they all hid behind an old building.

"It's the fire prince: Zuko and gramps dragon of the west!" Naruto whispered while looking at the battle scene.

"Who? I never heard of him." Deidara stated, looking at the battle scene too.

"You probably wouldn't unless you were apart of the fire nation." Naruto said, still watching the epic battle.

"Whatever, hm."

"Naruto, did you bring us all the way out here just to watch a damn battle against those two traitors?" Sasuke asked in a miffed up tone.

"No, we're gonna capture the avatar, Zuko failed to do so but I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be-"

"We get it, we get it, you're gonna be someone that's actually important, no one cares." Deidara rudely cutoff.

"Since I do like people getting hurt I wanna watch this fight with grandpa and moody boy, hm." Deidara continued looking straight at the battle scene.

"Ok so minus Deidara on the count of 72, we go and help Azula then we capture the avatar." Naruto instructed.

"One, two, three, four-"

"I think Azula just like flew out the town here with an EXPLOSION!" Deidara explained, pushing Naruto out of the way in the process.

"Oh! We were too late."

"So is the avatar is gone, and at such a perfect opportunity?!" Sasuke screamed, punching the building in anger.

"NO...well yeah now they just left but just shaddup!" Naruto yelled back.

"Why should I, Baka?!"

"Because-"

Suddenly the building burned, walking through the fire was the banished fire prince Zuko and walking away from the fire was the traitor A.K.A. the ex dragon of the west.

"YOU! Naruto and emo boy, I remember you and your silly antics, I bet you were here to capture the avatar." Zuko yelled, he was in an unusually angry mood.

"...Oh yeah, how could you possibly think we'd do that...fire lord Ozai entrusted you; his only son to capture him." Naruto rambled on while rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you been living under a rock? Azula is being sent to capture the avatar, everyone else has lost all hope for me."

"Oh, so is that why you were teaming up with the avatar and betraying the fire nation?" Sasuke cut in, remembering the huge explosion scene he saw.

"You saw that?"

"Hell yeah I did."

"Be respectful Sasuke, Zuko is royalty do you wanna F yourself up?!" Naruto whispered to the disrespectful Uchiha.

"Why should I be respectful, you saw what he did he's a traitor to the fire nation."

"Well true, yes but he's the fire nation prince, he's royalty!"

"I don't care."

"Sasuke, SCREW YOU!"

Zuko then stormed off, he was in such a bad mood he did not have time to talk to those annoying people, it just so happens he also didn't notice Deidara and his friends, thankfully or there would be more problems.

"It's not too late to join the avatar and create peace." Iroh suggested, looking at Naruto because he knew that he was that other avatar.

"Buzz off gramps, I'm not a traitor to the fire nation unlike you. I will protect everyone in the fire nation, they are my comrades and I never sell out a comrade." Naruto proclaimed, standing up to face Iroh.

(You have to be kidding me, not this again. As if we haven't heard him say that a thousand times.) Sasuke thought to himself, completely annoyed by Naruto's announcement.

"Pity, you have such a pure heart but are blindly following the wrong path."

"You're wrong, it's true I love the fire nation because it's my home but someday I'll stop this war and bring peace to every nation. I'll protect the people who try to stop war, I protect my comrades."

"Naruto, you can't do that it's a mere dream, ever since the beginning of time this world has suffered from war. I've tried but I failed."

"No, I will search for peace. My mother and father wanted that for me, if I make a promise I keep it, I'm not gonna run away and I'm not ever gonna go back on my word, that's what I believe. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the world's greatest avatar, and I will not die until that happens."

(He just won't stop, this is extremely annoying, does he think he can just say that like he's the savior of this world? Last time I checked he was meant to destroy the world.) Sasuke still thought to himself, still not uttering a single word.

"Well I must leave." Iroh simply said, snapping his fingers then disappearing in a cloud of fire.

"Ooook, now it's time to head to BA SING SE!" Naruto yelled while getting out what looked like a whistle.

"What the hell is that, hm?" Deidara asked looking at the whistle Naruto was holding.

"Bald #2 avatar _dropped_ that, yep he _dropped _it so I picked it up and I decided he must not want it since he was so careless and _dropped_.

"Ok."

"So I made some adjustments and turned it into a dragon whistle."

"Ok."

Naruto blew the whistle and Yoshito actually came, yeah it really worked. Everyone boarded Yoshito and Yoshito took off to Ba Sing Se, or something like that.

The next day...

"So Naruto, are you sure that crossing the Si Wong desert is how you get to Ba Sing Se?" Akatsuchi asked, looking out at sand dunes after sand dunes.

"Yeah but aside from that...do you see that sky bison...it's being taken by sand benders, should we-" Naruto examined, they were that far from the tower by the looks of it.

"No." Everyone yelled, that sky bison thing was not their problem and none if their business.

"That sucks being lost in the desert without transportation, it's a good thing that-"

Suddenly Yoshito stopped flying and was falling down at a fast rate, Naruto acted fast and sand bended a nice long sand slide. It was pretty scary though, despite it al they could've been dead. The slide ended next to tower that the blind bandit A.K.A. Toph was holding.

"Aww poor Yoshito, he's way too hungry, tired, and or thirsty to move. Poor little guy, how could I?!" Naruto cried with a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes.

"*Does a face palm* So, we wait here until he regains his strength? I knew we should've of just went around the desert, that's why I should be the navigator." Kurotsuchi nagged as she snatched the map out of Naruto's hands.

Suddenly three people came out of the tower right when it was about to be emerged under the sand. It was those guys from yesterday, the ones that attacked them. Perfect timing.

"Where's Appa?"Aang asked immediately, he didn't see any his sky bison anywhere.

"Sandbenders took him." Toph answered.

"And you just let them take Appa?!"

"It was I either save your lives or save Appa."

"We need to save ourselves, without Appa how can we get out of the desert?" Sikhs added, still looking around for Appa.

"You people are so selfish!" Aang yelled, he was so mad right now.

"Well we could use that dragon." Katara suggested, pointing to the red and blue dragon that was lying on the sand.

"Wait, there are five people behind the dragon." Toph warned.

"Wait, you told us you couldn't see with the sand." Katara pointed out, she remembered that conversation.

"I can hear them, duh."

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi jumped from behind the dragon and showed themselves to the Gaang.

"It's then again, great." Katara sighed as she got into a battle ready stance.

"Ok arrowtar I won't you teach me air bending here and now." Naruto demanded while crossing his arms.

"Do you think I'm going to teach you air bending? I lost Appa and now we're stranded in the desert, plus you're the enemy that attacked us yesterday!" Aang yelled.

"You're getting so worked over something like that, it's stupid. I can like just go to the market and buy you an apple or whatever."

"You idiot! Appa is not an apple, Appa is a sky bison!"

"Oh, that sucks."

Aang opened his glider staff and flew away in search for Appa, leaving the others behind stranded in the desert.

"Forget him, I can do this alone. I can learn air bending from the sky bisons or from the wind."

"Ok but I think Yoshito is ok, I fed him some apples." Akatsuchi informed while petting Yoshito's back.

"Good, let's go!" Naruto yelled, jumping on the dragon and lifting off into the air.

"Hey what about us?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry but your little avatar #2 friend said we're your enemy." Kurotsuchi reminded with a little smirk on her face.

"Later bro'." Naruto called out as Yoshito flew into air, leaving Aang trapped alone in the desert.

Naruto and his friends successfully got out of the desert and landed in a nice waterfall area to cool off a bit.

"If my name wasn't Naruto then it would probably be Menma, and I would have black spiky hair like Obito and I would wear a mask like Itachi in his spy uniform. I would be evil too and have the powers of a Uchiha, yep Menma Uzumaki. I think I need to pitch that idea to Obito." Naruto babbled to himself whike he was swimming in the pool of water.

"Naruto SHUT-UP, and help me purify this water." Sasuke yelled while clearly holding a container of dirty water.

"Say please!"

"Now or I'll make sure you don't have water to drink."

"Yeesh. Fine Sasuke, you uke."

"Don't call me that unless you know what it means."

"What does it mean, I just said the last three letters of your name S-A-S-U-K-E."

"A uke is someone who I rather not explain, Naruto. It just proves my mom loved Itachi more, he gets to be a weasel and I get to be an uke. Mother should've thought of better names." Sasuke explained, scooping up another container of water.

"Naruto is a type of kamaboko, I don't care really. Naruto is Naruto because of a maelstrom, maelstroms have swirls in them just like on the naruto. Naruto is a cured fish surimi (steamed fish-paste cake) that they put in Ramen, it taste better than menma." Naruto explained, sitting in front of Sasuke so they could purify some water.

"Besides Sasuke is the name of a legendary bender, the name Sasuke has no umm indefinite meaning, you just say uke to put yourself down. Your name could've meant mud like some know-it-all." Naruto continued while glaring at Deidara.

"Uchiha means fan and your symbol that you wear on your back resembles a fan, sorta. Possibly because it-"

"I don't wanna history lesson on my name, let's just go. We're done purifying water so now let's go."

"Yeah we're headed through Serpent's pass." Kurotsuchi explained while holding up the map since she was the navigator.

Yoshito headed straight through Serpent's pass no problem at all and they soon arrived at Ba Sing Se, little did they know that the Gaang was closely following right behind them.

A couple of hours later...

"So this is Ba Sing Se the impenetrable city or as so they say, Azula has a drill and she is going to conquer this place." Naruto said as they all entered the earth kingdom capital.

"Naruto, do you think we can get out of these black cloaks, it's really hot." Deidara whined while walking suspiciously through the city.

"You're gonna go to prison if you do that."

"Oh well, but it wouldn't hurt to share some art would it?"

"No, I freakin' love explosions!"

"Me too because art is an explosion!"

Naruto went up and asked this oddly nice woman where they could find an apartment or something like that, just incase they'd decided to stay another night.

"There's a vacant home right there, shall I escort?" The woman kindly asked, she even kindly pointed to the home.

"No miss, but thank you for your service."

"Nonsense I will escort you."

"It's literally right there like maybe a couple of meters."

"Nope, let's go."

The strange yet kind woman escorted them to their house, she kindly bowed and left.

"You can do whatever, we'll stay here until Azula comes then we head to the water tribe." Naruto explained, laying on a comfy chair.

"Whatever." Everyone said and they all left Naruto to himself.

"I'm finally alone I guess, so now I guess I should head to that earth bending arena!" Naruto declared as he casually walked to the arena.

Suddenly someone with a bowl-style hair cut and bushy brows appeared, he wore a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers and bandages on his arms along with a blue band around his waist.

"My name is Rock Lee, the earth kingdom's handsome devil and I challenge you to a race to the wall." Rock Lee challenged, standing in a weird pose.

"Oh uh Bushy brows, do you know where the earth bending arena is?"

"I guess after the race we can go there, I love going to earth arena to train and battle."

"You're an earthbender?"

"No I cannot earth bend no matter how hard I try."

"Then what are you doing at an earth bending arena?"

"My sensei works there."

"Can he bend?"

"No, my sensei and I can't bend so I work on hand to hand combat, stamina, and speed. Now let's race!"

"Fine, but you won't win against Uzumaki Naruto!"

"One...two...three GO!" Rock Lee yelled running as fast as he could.

"He runs fast, really fast." Naruto said to himself running to the wall too.

Around 30 minutes later Naruto finally reached the wall, after running on rooftops and dodging cabbage carts he finally made and he was sure that Rock Lee lost. Much to Naruto's amazement Rock Lee was there leaning on the wall.

"What the..."

"My friends say that I'm the fastest out of all them."

"Your friends...what, there are more?" Naruto asked, still baffled by the speed of the bushy brows guy.

"There all at the arena."

"I wanna meet them!"

"Ok! I'll race you back!"

"Deal Bushy brows!"

* * *

A/N: Naruto and his friends got into Ba Sing Se by wearing the Akatsuki cloak (the akatsuki are actually famous and known to bring peace here.)

Yoshito is actually sleeping outside of the wall, since there were no pets allowed.

There are a few references during the waterfall scene to the road to ninja Naruto movie.

When Naruto thinks Aang said apple instead of Appa, that was a reference to another fanfic called Lost in another world.

metric system is used FYI!

Arrowtar=Aang's arrow+avatar

no q so no a:/


	6. Chapter 6: Shikamaru: friend or foe?

Disclaimer: Naruto meets Rock Lee's friends: Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji. Tenten is openly nice but Shikamaru and Choji give off bad vibes.

Will Naruto befriend or beenemy (is that a word) the two?

Oh yeah and there also is a giant drill that's coming to destroy the wall, meh.

There are P.O.V. of different people!

And one more thing, chapter five has such a lame name but I referenced it to kingdom of hearts (I don't own that either.), it gets that vibe ya' know.

italic=flashback also italic=dream/daydream

Underline italic=white zetsu bold=black zetsu underline=both

* * *

Naruto...

"This the Ba Sing Se arena, my friends and I all train and battle here. You could say it's sorta hangout for us." Rock Lee introduced, presenting the door of the arena.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, pushing the door in excitement.

Naruto saw like a bunch of people, battling, training, you know the works. Suddenly three people appeared right before Naruto. Two boys, one girl and they're all probably earth benders, or they may not.

"That's Choji, he can turn himself into a boulder! That's Shikamaru, he has an IQ of 200 and that's Tenten, she mostly uses weapons and carries scrolls around." Rock Lee explained, introducing each and every one of them.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten kindly greeted while she held out her hand

"Right back at ya'!" Naruto greeted back, shaking her hand in the process.

"Are you apart of the akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto's clothing.

"Oh yeah, yep I am uh definitely apart of the um akatsuki." Naruto stammered, he was an extremely bad liar.

"Your hair under that conical hat is spiky blonde and you have noticeable blue eyes, just like the yellow flash, am I right?"

"Yeah but there is um no relation."

"There aren't many people with blonde hair, most blondes live in the fire nation, with the exception of Deidara the earth bomber and Temari. You seem to look like Yellow Flash, but given you're answer you said that was a lie...what's the deal man?" Shikamaru interrogated.

"If you've want to know the complete honest truth, it's that actually I'm-"

BANG! Suddenly part of the arena's ceiling caved in and crumbled down revealing the sky, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru all jumped up on the non-destroyed ceiling what was up. There was a guy running from several Dai Li agents.

(Yep, that's Deidara, destroying the city.) Naruto thought to himself, immediately recognizing the guy in the cloak.

"So Naruto, mind explaining why the akatsuki guy is 'bringing peace' to Ba Sing Se?" Shikamaru almost sarcastically asked.

"Maybe those guys chasing him are umm evil." Naruto answered, slowly backing away from the scene.

"Even so, Akatsuki don't use weapons."

"He's an exception, umm later bro'!" Naruto called out running away from the scene.

"Get him! Naruto is a fire nation spy!" Shikamaru instructed, chasing Naruto.

"Ok, Shikamaru." Rock Lee said, following Shikamaru in the chase.

"So, what just happened here?" Choji asked, jumping on top of the rooftop himself.

"I don't know but should we like follow them?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah sure, Shikamaru is the genuis here."

And with that Choji and Tenten followed Shikamaru in the chase to catch Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke...

Sasuke was walking around trying to find a blacksmith so he could create a katana from this cool piece of iron he found.

(This iron is starting to put a strain on my arms and back.) Sasuke thought to himself while lugging a huge iron rock.

"Hey miss, why are you carrying a huge rock?" A random villager asked, noticing Sasuke carrying the huge thing.

"Don't talk to me unless you have a reason baka."

"Well miss, if you want to know where the blacksmith is, it's over there by the arena." The random villager said, pointing in the direction.

Sasuke jumped on top of the rooftops and ran to the blacksmith's, now he could electrify his sword with his lighting bending.

"So this is the blacksmith...and it's closed." Sasuke said while looking at the place.

"Well this is crappy."

Sasuke looked and saw that the arena next to the blacksmith's was like 75% destroyed and it had Deidara's marking all over it.

"So Deidara cracked under pressure and couldn't help but explode stuff, typical. Too bad I couldn't see him do that."

* * *

Deidara...

"How did things get like this?" Deidara asked himself while dodging some flying rock hands.

_Flashback:_

_"There's nothing to do in Ba Sing Se, I hate this place. I should've joined the explosion and corrosion gang so I could explode stuff, hm." Deidara grumbled to himself while punching random items._

_"Hey mis...sir can I interest you in these exploding bombs?" A random bomb clerk asked, holding out several bombs._

_"What sorta bombs don't explode, of course bombs explode you don't have to end them in 'exploding' bombs. I can't exactly explode stuff so can you leave me." _

_"Good idea mis...sir!"_

_Deidara continued to walk down the road to see if there was something interesting to do. Both Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were out buying some food supplies, so what could he do?_

_"Mis...sir, could you help me set up the fireworks show today?" Another random guy asked._

_"You shouldn't do fireworks in the middle of the day, wait till' night then we'll talk, hm."_

_"Thank you, sir! You're so wise!"_

_"Eh I try."_

_Deidara was getting more and more anxious to blow something up, his hands longing to once again touch another clay bomb._

_Three guys around his age walked past him, they were talking about something so awesome to Deidara._

_"Yeah so I hear there's this clay bomb factory in the fire nation, we should go there and destroy it. There's gonna be a huge explosion!" The one guy said to his friends._

_Deidara kept on walking, he jumped on the rooftops and looked out into the sky. It was peaceful, scenic, and calm._

_(Explosions...explosion...I can't do that, I could get killed but explosion. Art is my life, and my art is an explosion. Bombs...bang...pow...explode...)_

_"I need to leave this place so I can get my feelings and emotions out but how can I-" Deidara stopped, it almost seemed like someone was tapping on his shoulders..._

_"Who...who is it?" Deidara asked while he jumped back and turned around._

_"Hello Deidara!"_

_"Oh it's you Akatsuchi, where's Kurotsuchi?"_

_"Yeah she got arrested."_

_"SHE WHAT?!"_

_"Some guy stole here food, she went berserk and sorta accidentally killed him. Turns out it was a higher-up who was trying to get rid of the rotten food." Akatsuchi answered, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Damn the rules, let's break her out. It's time for subarashī-Deidara to take charge!"_

_Deidara threw a bomb on the building and it exploded, it turns out it was the arena. Deidara ran way and gestured for Akatsuchi to follow._

_(Why'd he have to leave with a bang?) Akatsuchi thought to himself as he followed the bomb-crazy long blonde._

* * *

Back to Naruto...

"These guys are crazy, they're throwing rocks at me like umm something you throw a lot of rocks at. Well it isn't any better than having sharp weapons thrown at you!" Naruto yelled, dodging several shuriken.

"I don't know air but I do own earth!" Naruto said, he earth bended a large column and he stepped on the wall.

"Ha!"

Naruto looked into the distance and saw that there was a drill coming straight for the wall. It looked like there was a girl thee trying to stop the machine in the process too, probably that one, that blind bandit girl.

"How troublesome. A drill, huh?" Shikamaru asked, he used a giant earth hand to immobilize Naruto and keep him in place.

"The earth kingdom is as good as gone." Naruto stated, crumbling the rock into small particles.

"I won't let that happen, it's true that all the other villages have been taken over but not this one. This is my home my friends and comrades all live here and I will protect everyone in Ba Sing Se, they are all my comrades, therefore I protect them." Rock Lee said in a very passionate way as he jumped down to fight the drill and protect the wall.

Everyone else jumped off the wall too and tried to stop the drill, they tried to protect their home.

(They're all willing to risk their lives for the sake of their kingdom...if I was born into the earth kingdom...would it be different? Yes it would, I have a fierce desire to protect the fire nation out of my own will, but I'm the avatar I need to protect everyone. Aang doesn't have anyplace to call home yet he protects everyone, everywhere.

"What would Azula do?" Naruto asked himself, still watching the struggle.

_"Destroy and burn everything in your path and take over the world!" _Naruto mocked with fire surrounding him.

"Or what about, Sasuke?"

_"Are you crazy baka, these people are the enemy, kill them if you have to, loser."_ Naruto mocked yet again.

"Or wait, what about Deidara?"

_"Explode it! Because art is an explosion, besides earth kingdom sucks, hm."_

(But what would I say, my friends, my family, and my nation are all considered my enemies. I don't know what to do anymore...but I should go into avatar state and ask the past avatars. Those books I read must not be lying.)

Naruto sat down and meditated, according to _avatar for dummies _he was suppose to concentrate very hard on the avatar and his past selves. Or self in this case.

(...Avatar, I'm one of two avatars, I don't know if this will work since according to dad I'm like some sorta rare occurrence or some crap I hope that-)

(Avatar Naruto, stop. I am Avatar Roku, do you have any questions?)

(Avatar Roku? How is this possible, I'm not a reincarnation...am I?)

(The spirits of all avatars are connected, it's true I wasn't directly reincarnated from you but you are the reincarnation of Katsu who was one of the first two humans able to bend.)

(But he was probably trapped in a lion-turtle.)

(True but he was released when the first avatar decided to keep the element of fire.)

(Oh, any who I'm from the fire nation and I don't know who to help anymore.)

(Naruto Uzumaki, you are the avatar. You must protect everyone in the world, if that means by betrayal then you must. The avatar's duty is to protect not to make friends.)

Naruto stopped mediating and stood up, and jumped off the wall. He climbed into the drill, since he was fire nation he knew machines like the back of his hand.

"Azula hey, I-" Naruto started, walking up the fire princess.

"Hey Naruto! Do you wanna go out and have a picnic after we conquer Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee asked, immediately noticing the spiky blonde.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to-"

"Ty Lee what did you say about asking questions like that?" Azula cut in.

"Sorry Azula."

"So Naruto, were going on a date after we conquer this pathetic city. Dress nice and bring flowers, or else."

"Ok gotcha, but I have a question."

"What?"

"If you were the avatar what would you do?"

"Destroy and burn everything in my path and take over the world!" Azula explained while blue fire surrounded her and demented music came on.

"*Sweat drops down* Expected but avatar Roku said I had to protect everyone by any means necessary."

"Avatar Roku was a bastard. You have a choice in life, if I were you this place would be mine by now."

"Oh."

"Well bye-bye Naruto, you should go and get dressed for the date tonight."

Naruto jumped out and decided to do something despite everything everyone told him. He went and sunk the entire drill down, stopping all movements of the drill and saving Ba Sing Se.

Naruto walked back and jumped up back to Ba Sing Se, even if it was wrong it was still right. Luckily no one except for Rock Lee and his friends noticed the surprising feat. Naruto felt awful after what he just did, physically and mentally. He staggered into his house and laid down, everything really hurt. Nothing he thought was right nor wrong, it was literally hell for him.

"Who am I? I dissed everyone in the fire nation, I went back on my word and I promised to everyone I didn't break my word. My body just moved, there was no time think about anything...I don't know anymore." Naruto said to himself, obviously this situation sounds and even feels familiar.

(I love my nation, I want to protect it. I want what's best for the fire nation, I want fire nation to win this war...was that a lie?)

_Naruto's dreams..._

_Naruto was in a dark room, he stood up and saw a younger version of himself just smiling and have a good time._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange doppelgänger._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! I protect my comrades with my life and I want to be the world's greatest avatar, because that is my dream!" The young Naruto responded, putting his fist out like he wanted a fist bump or something._

_"Oh."_

_Suddenly a venus fly trap looking thing emerged from the room, his body was split, half black and half white. He wore an Akatsuki cloak too, as if things couldn't get more weird._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Zetsu, and I bet you don't wanna be an avatar." Half of him responded, the white half to be precise._

_"..."_

_"I know a guy who can make that all disappear, once he becomes practically a god, avatars won't matter anymore."_

_"...a guy?"_

_"His name is Madara Uchiha, he's dead of course but there is a way to revive the dead, he'll be Phoenix god and he'll make this world a dream come true."_

_"But of course we need the human sacrifice of an avatar and then everything will be perfect." Zetsu continued, the fact that he appeared in Naruto's dream were steely enough but now he's taking about people outside the dream world, and that's lie impossible._

_Naruto walked over to Zetsu and punched in the face._

_"You're wrong, I want to be avatar and I don't want to kill avatar #2. I will not allow the world to live under a power-hungry tyrant, I don't want everyone to believe in false security, I don't want people to believe in your crappy lies. You and your little friends may believe in him but I don't, I want peace to be obtained by everyone understanding in each other, not by lies. I understand now that the fire nation wants to take over all nations and be a supreme ruler under fire lord Ozai, I won't let that happen. I am Avatar Naruto Uzumaki and I will bring peace and do the impossible."_

_"Fool, someday in the near future you're gonna make a decision that negatively impacts the world. You will destroy the world and bring fear and horror, that is your destiny that is your reason for being put into this world, right? Is this the right kid?"_**_  
_**

**"Yeah. That's Naruto Uzumaki."**

_"That's were you're wrong, I will save this world. Nothing will stop me, because my friends and family all believe in me, that's more than enough will power. I was once in the darkness, I was once vengeful but with the help of my friends I am able to fulfill my dreams and fulfill everyone else's. Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a dream to become the world's greatest avatar and nothing will stop me."_

Suddenly Naruto woke up and Sasuke was looking over him, it scared the freakin' crap out of him.

"Sasuke..."

"Good you're finally awake."

"Awwww, Sasuke were you worried about me?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"N-no of course I wasn't, I just need you awake so you can be my back up for rescuing Deidara. He could be dead or something which means we would have a hole in our defense, dobe."

Naruto nodded and stood up, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was embarrassed by what he said, it was so freakin' hilarious but what would make it even more hilarious, was if his face got a little red but then again, Sasuke is pretty much emotionless.

"So we need to save Deidara and the others right?"

"Yes Naruto, now stop wasting time."

Naruto and Sasuke successfully snuck into Ba Sing Se palace, Sasuke decided he should go left and Naruto go right. It just so happens that the right was the throne room.

"...Kurotsuchi, I thought you were in jail?" Naruto asked, looking behind him and noticing that Kurotsuchi was standing right behind him.

"Hello my name is Kurotsuchi, may I escort you out of the palace?" Kurotsuchi asked in a weird tone.

"But what about-"

"Deidara and Akatsuchi are right behind me."

"Ba Sing Se is such a great city, hm." Deidara responded in such a cheery way.

"Shall we escort you to a restaurant?" Akatsuchi asked, picking up Naruto and walking out of the palace.

Naruto earth bended several large earth hands and set them down in a corner, Sasuke was still missing. Naruto ran to the left and Sasuke was no where to be found, he was gone, well expect for a strand of raven hair.

"Where's Sasuke, I need to rescue him, I never ditch a friend." Naruto exclaimed, he levitate the large earth hands carrying everyone else and headed back to the house, and thanks to Deidara it was half destroyed.

"Deidara, snap out of it. Wake up, Sasuke is gone and I need your help."

"Hello Naruto, Ba Sing Se is one of the safest place in the earth kingdom."

"Ok then, let's try something else." Naruto mumbled, he went into Deidara's pockets and took out some clay bombs.

(Here goes...) "ART IS AN' EXPLOSION!" Naruto yelled as he threw the clay bomb on the floor causing the whole house to be destroyed.

"Deidara..."

"What happened, hm?"

"You were like hypnotized, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi are still hypnotized but I don't know how to-"

"Ok, Kurotsuchi. Remember that day when we were young and I destroyed the village because I was bullied by everyone, but you and Akatsuchi stayed by my side." Deidara asked, looking straight at the hypnotized girl.

(Wow, this girl has issues.) Naruto thought to himself.

"We're friends Deidara, besides Akatsuchi and I were like orphans anyways." Kurotsuchi answered, hugging Deidara in the process.

(Talk about issues.) "What about Akatsuchi?" Naruto asked, Akatsuchi was just standing there and smiling.

"Oh, I have food." Deidara answered, waving some fried naruto, in front of Akatsuchi's face.

(Why would he fry naruto?) Naruto wondered as he looked at Deidara wave the piece of fish.

"Deidara, that stuff is like fish paste. Why and how did you fry that?" Naruto asked, he was completely bothered by the fried narutomaki.

"Because I could, hm."

"That's so grosss!"

"It taste good actually, I know that naruto maki is usually served with sushi or that miso ramen but in some parts of the world it's a delicacy, I hear they make something called _fish sticks _in some places." Deidara explained while stile waving the piece of narutomaki over Akatsuchi.

"Fish sticks? Who would eat that?"

"I like bakudan and that has surimi. It's a popular food, hm."

"I don't hate surimi I just hate that you fried it."

"It's gets fried because it taste better, hm!"

"No it doesn't."

"SHUT UP!" Kurotsuchi broke in, she swiped the fried naruto and force-fed it into Akatsuchi's mouth.

"Hey! Kurotsuchi no swiping." Deidara scolded, waging a finger at her.

"Well what did I just do?!"

"Where am I...oh here. Hi everyone, what just happened?" Akatsuchi asked, no longer hypnotized.

"Somebody hypnotized you and stole Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Well they took us somewhere, to the hypnotizing. It was dark and creepy and green." Akatsuchi described in a very calm way.

"Where is it?"

"It's called Lake Loagai."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Eh sorta kinda."

"Let's go, retrieve Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, he jumped out of the completely destroyed house and saw that it was those guys waiting there for him.

"Oh it's you."

"Naruto, we saw what you did with the drill and we know you're the avatar too." Shikamaru started as he crises his arms.

"I told you guys, Naruto is a good guy and here's to help!" Rock Lee said, giving Naruto a nice guy pose.

"We'll help you save your Uchiha friend and we know where Lake Loagai is." Tenten explained.

"It's the least we can do for you saving our nation, fire nation or not. You protected us." Choji added.

"Ok then, it's time to save Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, putting his fist in the air.

* * *

A/N: The start of the Sasuke retrieval story arc!

How Naruto imitates Azula is mirrored off of how Zuko imitated Azula in book 3: chapter 12.

This title is another spinoff from an original Naruto title.

And I'm not sure what to do with relation ships or parings. I can take suggestions on those, but I won't do crack parings.


	7. Chapter 7: The end of the earth kingdom

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter in the earth kingdom.

And probably the last appearance of Deidara:(

But I'm adding new characters so don't worry.

* * *

Sasuke was locked up in a small and horrible room. He couldn't believe they took him in like this, he was getting ready to be brainwashed, according to this Long Feng guy. Suddenly the door opened and someone was thrown in, he was tied up in a rope and had familiar orange goggles on.

"Wait...Obito, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, checking to male absolute sure it was him.

"Oh, well I was sent here on a mission to find Naruto, I have some great news for him. But as you can see I got caught by some creepy guy." Obito explained.

"What happened, what's the news?"

"That's pretty nosy."

"Just tell me Obito."

"Ok, the Akatsuki has ordered for Naruto's appearance there. I think there in a village where it always rain and it's pretty cold there too so it's like freezing rain."

"Akatsuki...so the fire nation has finally accepted them?"

"No, not at all. Minato Namikaze sent me."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I couldn't refuse my role model."

"How did Minato know about this?"

"He's pretty secretive in what he does."

"Makes sense."

"Sasuke, could you like help?" Obito asked, still trying to wiggle free out of the rope.

Sasuke went over and untied the rope Obito was in, he could've just asked for help in the first place.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're not as smug as I-"

Suddenly someone broke through the door and it was not who you expected.

"Dat' you prince Zuko?" Obito asked, squinting his eyes since it was pretty dark.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, he stood up and grabbed a kunai just in case.

"It doesn't matter, you're free so go."

Obito and Sasuje ran out of the room, not knowing that here was already a rescue team trying to find him...

* * *

Naruto...

Naruto was at Lake Laogai, but there was nothing but well a lake. He expected some sorta factory or something like that.

"I don't see any thing suspicious going on here." Naruto concluded, looking left and right to make sure nothing was wrong.

"No it was underground, yeah if I do this..." Akatsuchi said, he stomped on the ground and like he said, there was an underground entrance.

Everyone went into the entrance and saw what looked like some sorta underground maze, it was so creepy.

"That direction, let's go!" Naruto instructed, pointing his finger in the first tunnel he saw.

"We should split up, it's foolish and troublesome to go in only one direction." Shikamaru argued.

"Yeah but what about power in numbers? If someone ambushes then it's good to have some back-up."

"Trust me Naruto, each and everyone of us is capable of defending our selves."

"Ok fine. We'll _split up_ and go through the tunnels. Let's go!" Naruto re-instructed, he ran through the tunnel to the left along with Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Kurotsuchi following behind.

Deidara, Choji, Tenten, and Akatsuchi went through the tunnel in the middle. With zero lead it was going to be hard to find Sasuke in this labyrinth.

Naruto went up to the first door and creeked it open, it was the sky bison the avatar #2 and his friends rode.

"That guy, which means that...we need to find Sasuke quick." Naruto announced, he peeked into the room to make sure that no one was in there.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms too.

"In case you didn't know, Sasuke is a Uchiha with a bad rep to avatar #2. If they were to meet there would be no doubt a fight and then-"

"Ok ok, I understand where you're coming from."

Room after room Sasuke was nowhere to be found. It's crazy how many rooms are in this place anyways. It seemed like a lost cause but Naruto being Naruto he wouldn't give up.

"This is the last room...damn, he isn't in this one either." Naruto sighed, he closed the door and walked back to the entrance, it was time to try another tunnel.

"Why is Sasuke so important, after all the time I've traveled with you Sasuke has been nothing but a bastard usually." Kurotsuchi grumbled, she was getting pretty tired from running all over the place.

"Sasuke is a friend, and I never abandon a friend."

"With all this time wasted in rescuing Sasuke and hell even traveling with him, you could've already learned water and air."

"What would be the point? How can I be an avatar if I can't even be with my closest friend, he's like a brother to me."

"Being an avatar is your dream, are you just going to forget about that because of Sasuke. I hear your speeches about I won't give up and yadda, yadda, yadda. Focus on your other friends that won't turn completely mad at any second."

"Sasuke is my best friend who didn't judge me and expect too high of me because of my dad is the yellow flash. He was my friend because of me, not because of my dad. Losing him is not an option."

"Are you really gonna say that, what a lame excuse. People die, get over it, it's not the end of the world. You are the avatar, therefore you protect everyone at any cost, even death."

"I don't wanna be an avatar that people will forget, I want to be the greatest avatar. One that will never let a friend die, that is my dream and that is my goal."

"You can't do that. It's impossible, give up and face reality."

"Why don't you just give up on making me give up. If you think that I'm anything less than a real avatar then so be it, someday I'll show you what a real friend is. That's the real reality." Naruto concluded, he was running now, running to find his friend Sasuke and nothing would stop him.

* * *

Deidara and his group...

Deidara, Akatsuchi, Tenten, and Choji were all running away from several Dai Li agents, normally Deidara would've threw some clay bombs but then the underground cave-maze may crumble down and kill them all.

All the weapons that Tenten were throwing were ineffective, these Dai Li agents really were élite.

"Ok, I didn't think we had to do this but someone needs to stay behind and use earth bending to immobilize them, hm." Deidara instructed, he was earth bending as many walls as he could to try to buy some time.

"And Tenten, don't try to say you're a bender because you should've done that a long time ago." Deidara continued.

"Ok, I'll stay behind." Choji said, he earth bended a giant hand and lifted them up into the air, obviously it wasn't going to hold them that long but it was worth a try.

"Now it's time to get serious, hm." Deidara said, he took off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a mesh armor shirt under a sorta dark green kimono with a gold trim, around his waste was a hand-made utility belt that he put loads of clay bombs in and of course he had pants on.

(Wow, Deidara came from the upper-class, as if that makes sense.) Tenten thought to herself as she looked at Deidara's clothes.

"Wait, so you weren't serious the first hour we were here?!" Tenten yelled.

Deidara put his hands on the wall and tried to listen for any vibrations, like any at the least. This new ability he had really surprised Akatsuchi, not once in the 12 years he's been with him has he ever used that ability.

"Deidara when did you..."

"It's a hidden technique that my sensei taught me, you earth bending at practically particle size to feel the vibrations of people and objects. It's a hard skill to master." Deidara explained, concentrating very hard.

"...! 12 O' clock, there are four people along with a huge beast approaching in this direction."

"Do you think it could be the avatar and his toadies?" Akatsuchi asked, but not in a panicky tone.

"I don't know but if it is we can leave this place, hm."

* * *

Back to Naruto...

(I thought I heard something, yeah it sorta sounds like someone punching a wall.) Naruto thought to himself as he opened another door, in a different tunnel.

Naruto looked into the room and saw a major battle going on between the avatar and the Dai Li, he simply closed the door and walked away.

Suddenly there was a big crash, and it was coming from the tunnel that Deidara, Akatsuchi, Choji, and Tenten went through. Naruto punched the wall and hoped through along with the others.

"Sasuke, I'm coming." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Now back to Deidara folks...

Deidara peered around the corner and saw Sasuke, along with some other guys he didn't recognize.

(Good, all in three hours instead of three years.) Deidara thought to himself, he went around the corner and was immediately attacked by the guy who looked angry.

Deidara dodged the blast of fire and accidentally threw a clay bomb at him...well actually nothing happened, despite having a cave in would be so cliché and typical.

"Oh, no cave in or anything...that's weird and so not cliché, I expected a little more out of this chapter." Obito commented, he examined the ceiling to make sure there was zero cracks.

*Sweat drops down* (My bomb sure didn't break any walls but goggle guy's comment sure did.)

"Aha! The hero has arrived!" Naruto yelled, jumping through a hole he created.

"Since when were you the hero? The summary clearly states that you were meant to destroy the world." Obito argued, Naruto and Obito got into popularity fights sometimes since they were so alike.

"The summary, what summary? Are you going crazy Obito, summaries are like in books."

"Oh it's you Naruto." Sasuke cut in.

"Yeah, who else could it be?"

"Don't you dare act all high and mighty, why are you here anyways?"

"Saving you, I thought you were suppose to be hypnotized and happy and all that crap." Naruto pointed out, not realizing that some one was behind them.

"So you know my secrets, that means we need to brainwash each and every one of you, now." A mysterious voice demanded.

"It's you! You're that guy who did stuff to me!" Akatsuchi yelled, pointing his finger at him.

"Well you were all trying to disturb the peace of Ba Sing Se, this is the only way I could deal with you."

"You little rat." Naruto snarled, he then earth bended a rock cage around him.

"Now it's time to start a fire, whoever you are, you're dead." Naruto continued, getting ready to blast fire at him.

Suddenly several Dai Li agents came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto's hands and feet with rock hands. The Dai Li agents then broke the rock cage and took Long Feng and they all escaped.

Naruto broke free of the rock hands and tried to follow them but he was stopped by none other than Iroh.

"I will find you and you will rue the day you hypnotized my friends!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down Naruto, he's not worth it." Iroh calmly reassure, pouting his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"Forget it, let's just go to the water tribe, I'm done with this place." Naruto grumbled, he just walked out of the tunnel while the others followed.

"Finally! Freedom!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the underground maze.

Iroh and Zuko parted their ways while Appa just flew in circles up in the sky, it was finally time to learn water bending.

"Oh Obito, where are you going?" Naruto asked, realizing that he was still there.

"Well I almost forgot to tell you this but the Akatsuki has requested for your appearance." Obito explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cool! But Obito, you're welcome to travel with us. I hear you always wanted to go the northern water tribe area."

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. With the prince and princess gone, things are pretty hectic also the fact that the solar eclipse is coming soon."

"Solar eclipse, no way I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, so now I'm pretty busy these days."

"But Sasuke, c'mere." Obito gestured with his hand.

Sasuke walked over only to get thumped by Obito, exactly what Itachi used to do to Sasuke.

"Forgive me, later I promise."

"Ow, why did you do that?!"

"Itachi told me to, anyways later bro'!" Obito said, he disappeared in a cloud of fire.

"Ha! You fell for it." Naruto laughed, he hadn't seen anything like that since they were eight.

"Don't say another word Naruto."

"Ok, ok forgive me!"

"Naruto, you're dead."

Deidara sat back and watched Sasuke shoot lighting at Naruto, it was definitely a nice comic relief.

All of a sudden avatar #2 and his friends jumped out of the underground maze, it didn't look like they were asking for a fight but just to be sure Deidara got battle ready.

(Damn it's them.) Naruto thought to himself, he walked over to talk to them face to face.

"Hey avatar #2, now can you teach me air bending?" Naruto asked, putting on a cutesy face.

"No."

"I'll pick it up from watching you."

"Are you here to fight me or something?"

"Nope."

Again, out of nowhere several Dai Li agents came and ambushed Aang and his friends, Deidara threw a smoke clay bomb which gave Naruto and his friends enough time to escape back to Ba Sing Se.

The next day...

Everyone was back in the now fixed house, today was the last day they would spend in Ba Sing Se, yep that's how it's suppose to go.

Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi walked out and was greeted by a new advisor, it turns out Naruto and his friends got some mail. Despite them being basically all enemies of the earth kingdom, Shikamaru told the earth king personally that he saved the whole entire earth kingdom from the drill.

"So here are your letters, one for Naruto, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi, and umm you too earth bomber." The mail man said, handing each of them their letters.

"Yeah I have a name you know, Yeah." Deidara grumbled, snatching the letter out of the uneasy mail man's hands.

_Dear Deidara,_

_Get a life you bum._

_Sincerely, __Sasori of the red sand_

_P.S. Art is eternal, idiot._

"That bastard." Deidara hissed, he crumbled it up and threw a clay bomb on it.

"Ok so what does mine say?" Kurotsuchi asked, opening the envelope.

_Dear Kurotuschi,_

_You're almost 18 so you need to find a good man to get married to, not that Deidara guy._

_Love, your big bro'_

"There's not that many choices out there." Kurotsuchi sighed, she threw away the letter and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Oh maybe mine is a love letter!" Naruto cheered as he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_After you have your chit-chat with the Akatsuki, come on down to my place. Since you are an avatar, I need to teach you the avatar state. Guru Pathik isn't the only one who knows._

_Sincerely, _

_**Jiraiya**_

_the toad sage of the water tribe_

(Ok. Weird. Very, very weird.) Naruto thought to himself, as he put the letter in his pocket.

"I hope it isn't Itachi." Sasuke said as he ripped open his letter.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_I love you! I don't care if you're an emo, I still love you! Marry me please Sasuke! I love you! I love you! I love you! Don't get in any relationships with anyone else, you lovable emo. _

_Love, a thoughtful fan-girl_

_P.S. I live two houses down from Naruto's._

_P.P.S. I just sent Itachi a box of rabid weasels since he is one!_

_P.P.P.S I will find you_

"...what the hell was that?" Sasuke questioned, he threw the letter on the floor and walked out of the palace.

"He'll come back." Naruto reassured, now there was a real hurry to get to the water tribe, hopefully it'll be different from the earth kingdom.

No, Sasuke did not come back. Naruto, Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi left the palace and it was already sundown with a beautiful sunset. Before Naruto left Ba Sing Se, he was greeted by familiar friends.

"Bushy brows?" Naruto asked, Rock Lee was standing there along with his sensei.

"Naruto, you have inspired me to travel the world. I would like to accompany you on your journey!"

"Ok."

"I'm Might guy, Rock Lee's sensei and I would recommend taking Rock Lee with you, so his power of youth will live on!" Guy yelled, putting out a thumbs up.

"Bushier brows-sensei, I already said ok."

"Avatar Naruto Uzumaki, let the power of youth in you never die out!"

"No worries!"

Naruto and his friends boarded Yoshito, it was time to go the northern water tribe. With all new challenges that Naruto and his friends had to face.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten all waved good-bye to Naruto, but little did they know that Azula and her team had already successfully infiltrated Ba Sing Se, the fate if the earth kingdom was in bad hands.

The next day...

Naruto has successfully landed Yoshito and finally they were at the northern water tribe.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Deidara said, as he got off the dragon and got all of his stuff.

"Wait! Deidara, I never got to ask you a very, extremely important life-changing question?"

"Hm?"

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"*Vein pops out on forehead* YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME?!" Deidara screamed.

"Yeah I was wondering why you have such a deep voice."

"Clearly I'm a boy, right Kurotsuchi?"

"It's just so funny that Naruto thought that!" Kurotsuchi laughed, along with Akatsuchi.

Deidara blushed and stormed away, with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi following behind, and waving good-bye.

"Deidara is probably gonna end up in prison." Sasuke sighed with a smirk on his face.

"So this is the water tribe." Rock Lee said to himself.

"Wow, this place is cold. We need to buy a map...so where are we?" Naruto asked, since he was from the fire nation he didn't have any winter clothes or anything like that.

It was even worse for Sasuke, since he had short-sleeves on. It was better than his other clothes back at the desert. But, he didn't show any signs of discomfort with the temperature.

"You should go around and ask some people." Sasuke suggested, he then parted ways with Naruto to go and search for a blacksmith.

"He's just going to leave me here, ok then Rock Lee try and find some coats, I'll find a map."

Naruto walked through the snow, it was lucky they landed in the water tribe capital so it would be no doubt easy to find some resources. Before Naruto entered the capital he saw some girl being cornered by some guy holding a scythe. Naruto ran up and threw a kunai knife at a vital spot, but he was still alive, in fact he just laughed.

"Ok you! What are you trying to do to her, huh?" Naruto asked, standing in front of the shy girl.

"That's Hidan to you and this girl has what we want, she has a very rare hidden scroll." Hidan explained, gripping his scythe.

"We?"

"It's an organization called Kyūseishu. That's all you need to know."

"Why would you call it that?!"

"Because once Madara is revived, he will save this world idiot."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Let's just see."

* * *

Sasuke...

Sasuke was walking around the capital to try to find a blacksmith when all of a sudden he heard a scream. Sasuke jumped out-of-town and saw that a girl was falling to her death, Sasuke ran over and caught just before she hit the ground. Sasuke laid her down and was then faced by a weirdo.

"Hey you, you're that bounty hunter Kakuzu, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am." Kakuzu answered, shooting his arm at Sasuke.

Sasuke cut the hair extension things and burned the hair arm things. As if things couldn't get weirder four hair monster things with masks came out of his back. Sasuke cut one of the monsters leg off but it just grew back, which meant that the monsters couldn't get defeated like dat'.

"...the...masks." The girl whispered, she was still conscious but too weak so all she could do was watch.

"Masks? What does-"

One of the masked monsters shot several fire balls at Sasuke, but since Sasuke was so agile all he got was a sorta burnt hand. A different masked monster shot a burst of air at him. Sasuke sliced through the air and threw an electrified shuriken at one of the masked monsters, it broke and the fire monster blew up.

"Kakuzu, you're dead."

Sasuke electrically charged several kunai knife and threw them all at the masked monsters and each of them were destroyed. Sasuke shot a bolt of lightning right at Kakuzu's heart but it went straight through, he turned himself into water and back just like that other guy Sasuke recalled, he was a waterbender of course.

Suddenly some person with an orange swirly mask appeared out of nowhere, with a giant flying sky bison. Really, where do people get those things?

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, holding out his katana.

"My name is Madara Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, there is a little fourth wall breaking but just for a comic relief.

This chapter is pretty early but I might as well, water tribe is fun. Next chapter might be coming sooner too.

To answer anyone's questions Kakashi is apart of the fire nation but I'm not sure when he'll make an actual appearance.

Clothing is pretty similar to what they have in Naruto but colors are changed to fit their nation.


	8. Chapter 8: Too cool for school

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer here, yeah sure there are some new characters and blah, blah, blah.

And I'm renaming the disclaimer _recap._

* * *

"Madara is dead, and your voice sounds a little high, are you sure you're not a woman?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok fine, so I'm not Madara but Kakuzu we have a place to be. Like now." She demanded, Kakuzu got on the sky bison without any complaint and they flew away.

Sasuke picked the girl and ran to try to find a hospital, the pink-haired girl was wounded pretty bad and Sasuke was burned, also the fact that he was suffering from hypothermia.

* * *

Naruto...

Naruto was ready to fight this Hidan guy, hurting this girl he just met and throwing insults at him. Unlike that other avatar he was not afraid to fight.

Suddenly a sky bison appeared over Naruto's head, the swirly masked person dropped down a rope ladder.

"We'll finish this fight later idiot." Hidan hissed as he climbed up the rope ladder.

"I hate Hidan." Naruto said as he watched the sky bison lift off and disappear into the sky.

Naruto picked up the almost-sorta-violet-haired girl and tried to find a hospital, she had a few injuries and he was dying of hypothermia.

Naruto sat down in a nice warm room, he had on a custom made orange coat with the Uzumaki symbol on it, with a completely dark blue scarf. After he passed out on the ground Rock Lee found him and took him to the nearest hospital he could find. Everything was going to be ok, out of luck Sasuke just happened to be there too, he refused to have a coat and said he could _handle _it but the nurse have him a light blue coat anyways.

"Wow, that pink-headed girl looked sooooo hot, I need to buy some roses or something because I saw Rock Lee looking at her, in a lovey sorta way."

The two girls that Naruto and Sasuke saved were Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, they were both waterbenders so they could heal themselves with water, they left hospital and both decided to give them a gift for what they did.

"Oh hey Sasuke, where were you?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke came into the room.

"I was just doing business."

"What sorta business, you looked pretty anxious before you left the room."

"Shut-up!"

"Did you take a-"

Suddenly the door swung open, it was Sakura and Hinata holding things in their hands.

"Hey Sasuke! I made these food pills especially for you!" Sakura said, holding out a plate of food pills.

"And Naruto, I made you a bowl of ramen since it's umm the only dish I umm know how to really make." Hinata shyly said, holding out a bowl of ramen, it burned her hands but she didn't care.

"Thank you, you're the best." Naruto thanked, he ate the bowl of ramen like he hasn't eaten in a million years.

"Food-pills huh? This'll come in handy, I guess I'll eat some now." Sasuke sorta thanked, he ate some food pills and immediately fell over.

"Whoa, is Sasuke ok?" Naruto asked, he just saw Sasuke fall over like someone punched him or something.

"Oh yeah he's fine, the flavor just punches his taste buds." Sakura reassured.

"Yeah I'll pass."

Sakura decided they should carry Sasuke to her house since it's more roomy, once at the house they plopped the Uchiha right on her bed.

Once Sasuke woke up he jumped out and started to flirt with Sakura and Hinata, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Sasuke, stop flirting with them, I need to learn water and you need a new sword I guess."

"Chillax Naruto, we have allllll the time in the world." Sasuke reassured, holding out a roses for Sakura and Hinata.

"No! Don't chillax me, we have a job to do."

"C'mon Naruto, you're so freakin' mean!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of Sakura's house. But of course Sakura followed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura...what's up?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sakura was right behind them.

"I would like to join you since I am an exceptional medic, it makes being an avatar much safer." Sakura firmly stated.

"What about Hinata?"

"She's too busy with other things to come with you but I'm not, so can I?"

"Of course Sakura! It would be the same without you!" Sasuke cut in, he held out another rose for her.

"Yeah but Sakura, don't fall for that chump what you want is me!" Naruto said, running to try and hug Sakura.

"Get away from me!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the process.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura."

"Sorry Naruto but I only love Sasuke!"

"I know you do!" Sasuke agreed, holding Sakura's hand.

Naruto met up with Rock Lee who couldn't find coats but had a map of the northern water tribe, now it was time to find the akatsuki.

A couple of hours later...

"So Naruto, this is your first time at the water tribe, right?" Sakura asked, still holding Sasuke's hand much to Rock Lee and Naruto's dismay.

"Yeah."

"I know some legendary water benders, well their occupation is sword fighting but I know a few members that can water bend."

"Is it the legendary swordsmen?"

"Yep!"

"Wow we should go there, I can't really see the map though because it's way too misty here."

"This it Naruto, we're at village they all live in."

Naruto ran in, it was just a plain village. But, it was cold and misty. Naruto walked in a little further, yep it was just houses, possibly an arena, a blacksmith, just the works you see in any typical village.

"I thought I would see a sign or something, this place reeks." Naruto grumbled, this village sorta looked like his own.

"I haven't been here in a while but let's see...I think it's a couple blocks down." Sakura sorta guessed.

Suddenly a huge butcher like knife came down and hit the ground, another possible bad guy came down and stood on the sword like he was cool or something. He had a thin purple coat on along with a belt surrounding his waist, but one of the most distinguishing features was his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Hello, what do we have here?" The guy asked.

"I am avatar Naruto Uzumaki and I have come here to meet the legendary swordsmen of this village."

"Oh yeah say it all high and mighty, avatar is dead moron."

"There are two avatars, actually so that means #2 is dead? Oh well, air is a stupid element anyways."

"Prove it, let's see you some bending."

"Well you see, I can only bend fire since there is no earth and I can't really bend air or water yet." Naruto explained, displaying his fire skills by shooting a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, you're a trainee avatar. Works for me."

"So..."

"Well you see, not including be there are only two members of the legendary swordsmen group, Kisame Hoshigaki and Chōjūrō." Suigetsu explained as he got off his sword and just holding it.

"That sucks...well I'm leaving...Kisame and Chōjūrō, yeah right."

Before Naruto could take a step, a twin-sword came down right in front of him and a guy with ear protectors, glasses, and the most notable feature was his sharp teeth, came down and stood on the sword just like Suigetsu.

"My name is Chōjūrō, Naruto I saw you fire bend so it is my job to protect everyone from fire nation. That is Mei's orders and I will follow her orders."

"Hold it, I am the avatar."

"The avatar is dead."

"There are two avatars, I'm the world's last hope."

"...prove it. Bend all elements and I'll believe you, if you can't I'll take care of you."

"I...I can't, I can only fire and earth bend."

"I don't believe it."

Chōjūrō picked up the sword (better known as Hiramekarei) and tried to attack Naruto with it, but Naruto ran away. Naruto jumped up on the rooftop and shot several fire balls at Chōjūrō but the sword reflected them all.

Chōjūrō ran up on the rooftop but this time Hiramekarei enlarged and turned into a giant hammer. Chōjūrō swung at Naruto but Naruto nimbly dodged all the swings. Chōjūrō swung Hiramekarei one more time and it hit Naruto, Naruto fell off the rooftop and hit the ground hard.

"Naruto, I shall assist you." Rock Lee announced as he got into his fighting pose.

"We'll help too." Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

"Hump, yeah well feel the pain because I'll have to hurt you too but four on two is a little unfair so then I'll be back." Suigetsu said, then he just dissapered.

Naruto stood up and shot a bolt of lightning at Chōjūrō and then fell back down. He was in no shape to do much of anything after getting hit by the hammer but he wasn't about to give up just yet. Sakura came to Naruto's aid and healed him using the water in her pouch, Sakura was right, she proved very useful in battle.

Rock Lee ran up on the rooftops and trued to kick Chojuri but Chōjūrō reflected the blow with his sword, Rock Lee then tried to continuously punch and kick the sword until he gave out. While Chōjūrō was defending against Rock Lee, Sasuke ran up and fire punched Chōjūrō in the back. Chōjūrō coughed up some blood still though he was standing because of his sheer will power, he had to protect Mei's beautiful smile.

Sasuke took out his katana and was about to stab Chōjūrō in his back but he was stopped by none other than Naruto.

"Please don't kill him." Naruto urged, his hand tightly grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Why not, he totally tried to like kill you." Sasuke argued, trying to struggle.

"He was trying to protect his nation."

"Naruto you know, you're being a traitor to fire nation."

"No I'm being the avatar, but could you not tell the fire lord about this. If I'm known as a traitor to the fire nation it'll go against everything or maybe it won't. I'm still pretty much conflicted these days."

A familiar large butcher-like sword came down and separated Chōjūrō and Sasuke. It was Suigetsu again along with a two others, a red-headed glasses wearing girl and an orange-haired boy with birds on his shoulders.

"Now it's fair Chōjūrō. With my team we'll destroy these-" Suigetsu paused, he looked over and saw that Sasuke was flirting with Karin, one of his teammates.

"Yeah baby, I'll always be by your side." Sasuke sweet talked, handing her yet another rose.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so sexy and sweet!" Karin giggled, taking the rose that Sasuke gave her.

"*Vein pops out on forehead* SASUKE! I hate how you've been acting lately! Smug and a shameless flirt!" Naruto screamed.

"*Sweat drops down* Well this is tiring, next are the glasses." Suigetsu sighed as he tried getting the sword out from the rooftop.

"Jugo and Karin, let's rip these guys to shreads!" Suigetsu exclaimed once he finally got his sword out.

"...Suigetsu...stop." Chōjūrō muttered.

"Wha-why? It was just gettin' gooooood!"

"Naruto saved my life, the more or less. I believe he's the avatar and I will help him with water bending, helping the avatar is helping the fate of the world. The northern water tribe is the last nation standing, if the fire nation managed to take over this place then the world as we know it would be..."

"Chōjūrō my man, I don't where this coming from but open your eyes, Naruto is apart of fire nation."

"And so was Avatar Roku."

"When the world needed the avatar most he vanished. Now there's two avatars or at least were...I guess me and big bro will be the only ones apart of the legendary swordsmen of the northern water tribe."

"What about Kisame?"

"After his girlfriend died he went to this new group...called umm-"

"Kyūseishu." Naruto interjected, clenching his fist in anger, remembering what _he_ did to Hinata.

"Yeah, he told me that there would be no more lies and stuff, then he uh just left."

"It's funny how they call their group that, they think they're the saviors of this war-torn world."

"Well I guess it depends on how you look at it. I bet they all think they're doing the right thing and they truly want peace but in such a way, it's wrong. Escaping to a world full of lies is not peace but a mere dream. There are four nations not one and that's how it will always be."

"...Wow Suigetsu, that was perhaps the most smartest and most thoughtful thing you've ever said!" Jugo praised.

"Gee thanks Jugo." Suigetsu thanked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways I need to return Kubikiribōchō to Mangetsu, you know how my brother gets when I neglect to return his sword. I swear I'll claim every single of the swords and I'll surpass my brother!" Suigetsu continued, he put the sword on his back and left, along with Jugo following him back.

"Well bye Karin." Naruto said, waving his hands intensely.

"Before I go Naruto...is Kushina still alive?"

"No...why?"

"So did she tell you wanted happened to our clan?"

"Our clan?"

"I'm a Uzumaki you know, Uzumaki's are usually born with red hair but I guess you're the exception."

"Firebenders can produce lighting I think you know that but only the most talented firebenders, the earliest firebenders learned this technique from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan were made mostly of pure lightningbenders, thus they had their own nation, the lightning empire. The Uzumaki clan could create storms, generate lighting 1,000 times stronger than those of fire nation, truly they were quite powerful. All four nations saw them as a threat, lightningbenders had no known weakness so they all slaughtered them. The survivors moved to different parts world so there would be no more conflict, but some old guy told me that, it's all probably a fairy-tale."

"..."

"Yeah sleep on that." Kushina said as she disappeared into thin air.

"Hey...Naruto, are you-" Rock Lee started to ask, noticing Naruto getting upset.

"No, it's nothing, my whole clan was probably slaughtered by the four great nations." Naruto cut off, he had a very bad feeling inside of him and he couldn't explain what.

Suddenly Naruto just randomly went into avatar state, like he couldn't control or something.

(Hello Naruto.) A voice greeted, a very shady voice.

(Ava-avatar Roku?)

(No, my name is Katsu. I was the first bender, I know you feel angry so let me tell you what you should do.)

(...)

(Kill them all, revive Madara and then kill them all. They killed you're clan so in return get your revenge and slaughter every single one of those bastards.)

(No, I will not.)

(But they did horrible-)

(Shut-up, I-I will not kill anyone so just shut your damn mouth up.)

(Prick.)

(Don't say that to me you asshole!)

Naruto awoke from avatar state and stood up he took out his letter and clenched it in his hand, nothing was going to stop him from seeing the Akatsuki.

It was a non-stop beeline for the village where it always rains, it was a couple of days from the village where it's always misty, but Naruto was determined to make it a day but of course a blizzard hit causing hiatus on their journey.

Naruto sat closely by the fire that he made Sasuke make, it was nothing but pain being an avatar. Naruto even went as far as to question why's he wanted to be one so bad, it wasn't as great as it sounded.

"I remember a long time ago when it was peaceful and my life was relaxing." Naruto mumbled to himself, his life changed so much from those times years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was sleeping in class, Iruka-sensei's teachings were as boring as h-e-l-l._

_"NARUTO, wake up!" Iruka screamed, looking back to see that the spiky blonde was fast asleep._

_"Oh sorry, when is class over?" Naruto asked, ignoring the bunch of laughs he was getting from everyone._

_"Now actually, here's your homework everyone and remember to study for the test tomorrow." Iruka reminded, passing out sheets of boring paper._

_Naruto was free today, he didn't have any fire-bending lessons with Kakashi-sensei so he was free to do whatever he wanted to do. He decided to meet up with Azula and her friends since they've become quite close over the course of five years but for some odd reason though not many people well not anyone was there._

_There was probably some sorta important announcement Naruto missed so he decided to head to the fire nation palace, he was actually allowed there. Naruto heard cheers and talking going on in the courtyard. Naruto ran over and saw that an Agni Kai was going on._

_"It's an Agni Kai, between Zuko and...the fire lord?!" Naruto yelled, he saw that Zuko begged for mercy but the fire lord didn't care._

_Naruto saw a horrible thing happen to Zuko, all he could mutter was "Oh."_

_It was the afternoon now and Naruto just learned that his friend Zuko was being banished for stupid reasons, Naruto sighed and walked away. When his friend need him, he couldn't help, Naruto decided to head to the field where they all used to hangout as kids, surprisingly Ty Lee was there just sitting on a log._

_"Yo Ty Lee!" Naruto called out, running towards her._

_"Hey Naruto, I was just relaxing here you know."_

_"Where's Mai and Azula?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the log right next to her._

_"Mai said she needed to be alone."_

_"Because of the Agni Kai thing?"_

_"You know her, not ever getting so emotional..."_

_"And Azula is busy I guess, she's didn't seem too upset about Zuko but she's probably making preparations since she's the princess and all." Ty Lee continued._

_"It's ok Ty Lee, Zuko will be back before you know it and things will be the same." Naruto reassured, holding Ty Lee's hand._

_"Things will never be the same Naruto."_

_"I know, ever since Ursa left, no even during her time here Azula has always felt that her mother never loved her but she was dead wrong. Now I never felt the love of a mother but I know that she loved Azula."_

_"I liked Ursa, she made me feel like I was one person, not one out of six."_

_"Yeah she treated me like a regular kid, I don't know why she left but dad said something about government issues or some crap."_

_"Naruto, I need to tell you something important."_

_"What?" Naruto asked, he could tell it was going to be bad._

_"I'm heading to the circus."_

_"Oh, yeah I knew it would lead to this but for old time's sake, let's play flame tag!" _

_The two of them went back forth and played the games they used to play, it was all good until Azula showed up._

_"Hello losers." Azula greeted, she just randomly appeared up on a branch._

_"Azula, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, looking up to see Azula smirking._

_"I just decided to come here, you weren't talking about me were you, because if you did I'll do something unspeakably horrible to you."_

_"Oh no nothing like that princess Azula, we were just sad that Zuko was banished."_

_"Zuko deserved it, Zuko was practically betraying the fire nation."_

_"Well I wouldn't say that, couldn't of Zuko just got grounded for three years or something, it was a bit harsh what the great fire lord did to his son."_

_"He spoke out of line during a fire nation military meeting and didn't even face father."_

_"Just forget it, Ty Lee and I were just leaving to get some ramen, you can come if you like." Naruto offered._

_"No it's fine, I don't want to eat commoners food, besides Naruto your dad is the mighty yellow flash, you should be treated like royalty."_

_"My dad says that he and the fire lord don't get along so well."_

_"Why?" Azula asked, still perched up in the tree._

_"Dad believes in more peaceful ways and vice versa, it's just things like that."_

_"Ok Naruto, I need to take my leaving, with Zuko gone I am so busy." Azula said, she snapped her fingers and a bunch of servants came and carried her away._

_Later that night..._

_Naruto sat by the seaside, it was a nice windy night and the tides were rolling in._

_"I don't care what Azula said, Zuko you are my friend."_

* * *

A/N: Yes I did do a lighting empire thing.

this chapter is really kinda late, meh.


	9. Chapter 9: All I got

Recap: Naruto and friends are lost in a blizzard, with very little things to do old and painful memories comeback to _some_ of them.

Warning! Contains a weird perv

* * *

"Yo Naruto, the blizzard l think it's...never mind." Sasuke called out, trying to look through the storm of snow, which was dumb.

Naruto and friends were still trapped in a blizzard, they were surrounded by Chōjūrō's ice cave and huddled by the fire.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"Did the fire nation do anything to you?"

"...Yes, the fire nation captured most of the Haruno clan for medical purposes, the only ones remaing are my family and I." Sakura explained, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh Sakura, I am so sorry...I can't believe my own nation does so many horrible stuff to other nations for the sake of power."

"Despite Sasuke and I being apart of the nation that destroyed your clan, you still want to help us?" Naruto continued, he felt horrible because of this.

"There are good people in the fire nation, like avatar Roku."

"But mostly bad, I will make things right Sakura, I promise."

Naruto stood up and looked out of the ice cave, the blizzard lifted and it was super safe to travel now. So now the journey continued, but Chōjūrō really wanted to train Naruto since he was a native firebender which meant water would be tough.

"Ok Naruto it's time to train with water." Chōjūrō started, tomorrow would be the full moon so he could teach Naruto a very secret technique.

"Rightio!"

"Naruto as you may know I'm a master swordsman, true but I'm also a pretty skilled waterbender too. Suigetsu and I learned from Kisame so my training can be intense, so let's begin! A waterbender's powers comes from the internal life energy, _chi. _Which means that a waterbender's powers comes from his or her emotional state." Chōjūrō explained, keeping a calm and relaxed posture.

"Water can be tricky to learn, even more since your fire nation but over time I'm sure you'll master it. Ok so I want you to push and pull this puddle of water, us waterbenders originally learned water bending from the push and pulls of tides by the moon." Chōjūrō continued, demonstrating an easy water technique.

"This sucks, water is hard!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to push and pull the water.

"Keep calm and carry on Naruto!"

"I'm trying to keep calm but I'm so frustrated!"

"You can't learn water in a day."

"I KNOW!"

_A couple of hours later..._

It was nighttime now and everyone was asleep, but not Naruto he was still training.

"...I did it!" Naruto whispered, pushing and pulling the water with ease.

Naruto fell down and woke up the next day, Rock Lee was gone doing some laps around this place for no reason and Sasuke was still a flirt. It all sucked.

"Ok Chōjūrō, I mastered that push-pull thing now I wanna bend!" Naruto yelled, waking up the still sleeping Chōjūrō.

"What? Oh, you do, yeah sure let's do it." Chōjūrō groggily mumbled.

"So I can bend anything that's water right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I bend pee?"

"...Well yeah but we're not going to that. EVER."

"Hell yeah we are!" Naruto yet again yelled, before he could pull down his pants Sakura came and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head which had a large bump on it.

"There will be none of that." Sakura said, walking back to Sasuke.

"Now we bend a small water knife." Chojiro explained, molding the puddle water into a kunai knife.

"You bend and you shape 2 'n' 1, twice the fun." Chōjūrō explained, throwing the water knife through the frozen rock, it amazingly sliced right through it.

(So I guess he wasn't kidding about Kisame's training.) Naruto thought to himself, he relaxed himself and tried to bend the water.

"Unlike earth, water bending uses hands and upper body strength. At your pace it'll take you three years but I'm not doing much."

"I don't have three years, I'll master it in three days. Sozin's comet is coming and I'm sure one of the Kyūseishu members are firebenders, time is of the essence!"

"Ok then, you are the avatar. Let's get training!"

Naruto trained through day and night, endless amount of hours training and bending. If Naruto could learn water bending in three days then he would've surpassed avatar Roku and possibly become the greatest avatar in history, or something like that.

"Naruto it's already midnight, you should stop training and sleep for a bit." Chōjūrō suggested, it's been a day already and Chōjūrō was really tired.

"C-man, I mastered the water kunai!" Naruto exclaimed, he threw the water kunai and it sliced through the frozen rock.

"Oh you have? Next is the water whip, once you form the whip which should be easy I want you to shoot ice bullets at the frozen rock." Chōjūrō explained, falling down to sleep.

It was the next day already, well it was already dawn and Naruto had just woke up to train some more. Sakura and Sasuke decided to find some food and Rock Lee was punching frozen rocks for training, it was a typical ice-cold day.

"This is more hard than the knife trick, I can do the whip but propelling it and turning it to ice at the same time. It's like looking right and left at the same time!" Naruto said, he was so frustrated, he just could not do it.

"Who says you can't?" Chōjūrō asked, he bended an ice mirror and looked into it.

"I'm looking to my left while my reflection is looking to my right, nothing's impossible just really, really hard."

"Oh I get it...I understand now what to do."

Naruto used Chōjūrō's ice mirror and shot a whip of water at it, the water bounced back and Naruto then formed the whip of water into a barrage of ice bullets, like that.

"Dattebayo, I did it! I did it! Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Well that was surprising, I don't know how you got that so fast."

(It took me a couple weeks to get this technique, he is the avatar I guess.) Chōjūrō thought to himself.

"Well Naruto you can bend, mold, freeze, and attack with water. Tonight is the night of the full moon and I can finally teach you a very dark technique that Kisame taught Suigetsu and I." Chōjūrō explained, sitting down on the ground.

"Dark?"

"It's called blood bending, I'm sure you've heard of the legendary and heroic waterbender who could bend blood and could kill someone instantly, right?"

"You mean Hama the devil bender?"

"...no, she was a genius according to Kisame but lately I've heard of one bender that could blood bend without the moon, though I'm sure that's a lie."

"So the devil bender made this technique?"

"Stop calling her that! Anyways it's a pretty hard skill, I could barely do it, I'm but a mere shell compared to master Hama."

"Whatever, let's just start!"

"Ok." Chōjūrō sighed, he got up and found a snow rat-bunny and demonstrated blood bending by making it run around in circles.

"That looks hard." Naruto commented, he tried to manipulate the snow rat-bunny but it didn't work, despite the power of the moon.

Naruto tried and tried but couldn't seem to get for some reason, he was a pretty good waterbender but this sub skill was completely hard.

_After hours of trying..._

"Naruto it's fine, you don't need blood bending." Chōjūrō finally piped up.

"I don't give up Chōjūrō, tomorrow is the third day and I promised I would master water bending."

"Giving up would be the smart thing to do though."

"We're different Chōjūrō, if giving up means I'm smart then I rather live a fool my entire life."

"Yeah but the moon is setting, so you need to hurry up." Chōjūrō warned, looking up at the moon.

"I only have a couple of hours to blood bend, let this be my finest hour." Naruto pleaded, blood bending was hard but not impossible.

(Just concentrate on the water and...damn.) Naruto thought to himself, he was completely tired and almost out of energy.

Time was running out and the moon was about to set, there was just a few minutes left until the full moon would be gone. Could Naruto master blood bending before it was too late?

(The moon is setting, I guess I'll have to wait for another full moon, I can't believe this.) Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto...don't give up, prove to me what a fool can do." Chōjūrō encouraged, he noticed how much Naruto was struggling.

Again suddenly the soundtrack _Sound and Strike_ came on and Naruto moved the snow rat-bunny, in fact he made it run around in a circle.

"I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, blood bending the poor snow rat-bunny a little longer.

"Good job Naruto, you proved me wrong." Chōjūrō praised, falling asleep.

Naruto fell asleep too, the next day was going to be a non-stop beeline to the rainy village to meet the Akatsuki and Jiraiya.

_The next day after that day..._

It was a typical deathly cold day and the Naruto group were running towards the rainy village, they were nearing the village entrance when suddenly a barrage of origami butterflies rained down on them.

(Shouldn't they like get wet or something?) Naruto wondered, catching one of the butterflies.

Everyone walked into the village, typical cliché village there was a market with a crazy old man, a blacksmith, some weapon store, and an umbrella shop.

"Hey blonde guy, they say this village rains all the time because there's a saddened spirit up in the clouds and its tears rain down on to the village." A crazy old shopkeeper explained, yep he was crazy.

"Don't care, but do you know where the Akatsuki are?" Naruto asked, he bended an ice umbrella to keep from the rain.

"Behind the frozen waterfall."

"Crazy people, crazy hideout." Sasuke sighed, obviously he was back to normal but Sakura didn't care in fact she liked him better.

Naruto and friends had finally neared the frozen waterfall and before Naruto and Sasuke could melt the ice Sakura broke in.

"It's better if you don't fire bend, let me do this." Sakura said, she ran up and punched the ice waterfall and it crumbled down.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, sorta scared by Sakura's strength.

"Sakura is the best!" Rock Lee agreed, putting out a thumbs up.

"Well I guess you won't be too much of a burden." Sasuke admitted.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running towards Sasuke who didn't care.

The team went in and saw someone they didn't expect to see, it was Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi all in regular Akatsuki uniforms just lounging around and doing crap.

"Oh it's you Naruto?" Deidara asked, putting in some explosive powder into his clay.

"Deidara! Long time no see, how did you end up here?"

"We were caught and then the Akatsuki jerks forced us into their group but I like it here, hm."

"Oh."

"Hey Naruto!" Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi greeted, waving their hands.

Suddenly several more people randomly appeared, it was Itachi and Zetsu but those were the only ones Naruto could recognize.

"Itachi what the hell, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to create peace, so I ran way from the fire nation." Itachi explained.

"So now you're a traitor?!"

"Technically yes but I'm doing this for reasons."

"What sorta reasons?"

"C'mere Sasuke." Itachi beckoned, Sasuke obediently followed and got thumped on the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Forgive me, later I tell you I promise."

With that Itachi disappeared, yet again Sasuke got thumped.

"Well then Naruto nice to finally meet you, my name is Yahiko and this is the Akatsuki." Yahiko introduced, he had orange spiky hair just like that guy from the misty village.

"Hi Yahiko."

"Since you know my name I'll introduce you to the others, this is Konan, that's Nagato, over there is Sasori, that's Zetsu, and umm Orochimaru and his partner didn't come exactly so yeah."

"Nice to meet all of you, except for Zetsu there who appeared in my dreams, yeah I'm talking to you wise guy!" Naruto called out.

(_Since when did I do that?_) Zetsu thought to himself, he had a confused look.

"Now that I got that out of my chest...Sasori can you teach me puppetry?" Naruto kawaii-style asked.

"No." Sasori answered, despite what Deidara described Sasori wasn't exactly hiding in a puppet unless that sex- _decent_ body of his was a puppet...nah.

"Sasori what are you doing here anyways, I thought you were at the village in the sand?" Naruto asked, wondering why he was here.

"I dissed the sandy village and came here to create peace."

"Oh."

"Any who Naruto we've lost members left and right, the first being Kakuzu and Hidan, then Kisame, and I'm pretty sure that Orochimaru is going to diss us pretty soon." Yahiko explained.

"And I'm guessing they joined Kyūseishu."

"Yeah something like that, Sasuke says their leader claimed she was Madara but Madara is um dead, I don't know exactly who she is but she's trouble."

"That she-devil is going to revive Madara."

"...really?...That's not good we of the Akatsuki will stop her with all of our power."

"Good, so Yahiko why'd you call me here?" Naruto asked, he was getting the creeps from this place.

"Oh that, we want you to join the Akatsuki since you're the avatar and all!" Yahiko said, handing Naruto an official cloak.

"And your friends too." Yahiko continued as he handed more cloaks to Naruto's friends.

"Thank you Yahiko, now I'll see you later!" Naruto thanked as they all left in search of Jiraiya.

"Where could this Jiraiya guy be?" Naruto asked, walking around town, there was a sweet festival going around with so many treats and games.

Suddenly some spiky white haired guy got kicked out of some place, he stood up brushed himself off and walked, no he jumped on the building and then walked away before he was stopped by some guards. Naruto watched as the white haired guy easily defeated them, Naruto knew right then and there that he was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" Naruto called out, jumping on the rooftops and running towards him.

"What...oh it's you avatar Naruto, I'm glad you came."

"Let's get training!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa, whoa easy there...got any money on you?"

"Yeah but it's just parting money that dad gave me, but it's only a bit so-"

"Great! Hand it here, tomorrow we'll train."

"Oh ok...is it better tomorrow it is like a new moon where avatar state is more easy and strong or whatever? Like fire and water bending."

"Yeah sure."

Naruto handed the money and walked down from the rooftops, he decided they should all walk to an inn to sleep until Jiraiya-sensei was ready to train.

_The next freakin' day..._

Naruto woke up and ran out of the inn to try to find Jiraiya, Rock Lee was out tearing again, Sasuke was finding a blacksmith, Sakura was gathering some herbs for some special medicine and Chōjūrō decided to tag along with Naruto since Jiraiya was known as the greatest water master of all time.

"Jiraiya-sensei now can we train, please?!" Naruto pleaded.

"As soon as I go hang with the ladies then we'll train."

"You pervy old man, we need to train!"

"...ok fine, follow me." Jiraiya sighed, he walked off and beckoned Naruto to follow him.

They ended up in an old water temple, according to Jiraiya it was a sacred place held to worship all avatars born to the water nation. The perfect place to learn the avatar state.

"Naruto do you know all elements?" Jiraiya asked sitting down on a rock.

"No...I don't know air."

"Likewise, I know the avatar is an airbender so you might want to consider talking to him sometime."

"He's dead."

"Oh so you're our only hope then, well now let's begin."

"You are going to open all seven chakra gates so you can learn to fully control the avatar state, now have you ever used avatar state before?" Jiraiya asked.

"No and what's chakra?"

"This going to be a long day..."

* * *

"First is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear." Jiraiya began, not only did he have to explain the concept of chakra but now he had to go through all gates...too troublesome.

"I am afraid to break to my promise to everyone, I'm afraid I will lose my friends." Naruto said, he sitting in a meditative state.

"Naruto you are the avatar, you can't keep promises but you can make one promise to save this world."

"I understand." Naruto said and he successfully opened the first gate.

"Good, next is the Water Chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt."

"I've always felt guilty for burying the drill back in Ba Sing Se since I betrayed my nation."

"Don't, it was the right thing to do and you protected thousands of lives. It was the right choice and you don't need to feel guilty."

Naruto nodded and the second gate was successfully opened and Naruto was ready for the next.

"Next is the Fire Chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame."

"I am ashamed of myself, I am the Yellow flashes' son yet I can barely prove myself worthy to anyone...everyone thinks I am a failure."

"Naruto you are not a failure, you are the avatar. You will surpass your father I know it, you should not be let down from what other think because you are the avatar."

"Thank-you." Naruto thanked and he successfully opened the third gate.

"Now is the Air Chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief."

"My mom is dead, that's my grief. She was killed by earth kingdom and I've felt the pain ever since." Naruto explained, a tear running down his cheek, he gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from breaking down.

"The love of your mother is never lost and you will always feel the love of your friends, masters, and umm your village I guess."

"Yeah you're right!" Naruto exclaimed, he smiled and opened the fourth gate.

"Next is the Sound Chakra, located at the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies."

"My whole image is a lie, I'm the avatar apart of the nation I'm suppose to destroy the nation I love, that can't be the truth...all my friends and family love there I-I-"

"Naruto you live a very confusing life but the truth is you are Naruto. You are the avatar and you must not live a lie. By defeating the fire lord you'll protect the fire nation." Jiraiya explained, still sitting down on the uncomfortable rock.

"I understand." Naruto said, opening the fifth gate.

"This will be self explained in fact I learned thus from an old friend, now the Light Chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusions. The biggest illusion of all is the illusion of separation. Things we think are separate are actually one and the same. Like the nations of the world: we are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"So fire, water, earth, and air are all one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they all support each other and create life."

"Now I know what Sozin was thinking about, it make sense why he wanted that. That's the answer, that's the answer to world peace! It makes sense, if I can make every single nation understand and support each other as if they were one nation then there would be no more war or anything!" Naruto concluded, happily opening the sixth gate.

"Last is the Thought Chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. To fully obtain energy from the universe you must let your emotions flow and be forgotten."

"You've got to be kidding me, like literally every single chakra gate were all about emotions and love and truth and justice, what the hell is this crap?!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok so maybe going through all those chakras was sorta cheap but you need to do this, let go of your emotions and you can save this world. You are our last hope in peace."

"..."

"You need to save everyone and if you can't open this gate, the world will be over."

"You're asking me to go back on my word!"

"To protect the world you must open this gate, it's too late to go back but if you really want to end this that won't be a problem."

"No, no I understand, if I don't do this everyone will die." Naruto said in a calmed tone he finally successfully opened the seventh gate and had complete control over the avatar state.

* * *

A/N: I was about to just montage the whole chakra thing but I thought it would be interesting so I did it anyways:P

just a chapter full of training

Major news though! Next chapter is full of excitement! *Spoiler alert* Azula and the fire nation attack the northern water tribe!


	10. Chapter 10: How things change

Recap: With the avatar presumably dead, fire nation comes to once again try to take over the water tribe and is led by Azula and her team. When push comes to shove Naruto makes a decision that changes the fate of the northern water tribe.

Naruto goes into avatar state :D

But for that to happen a very popular characters dies, for real D:

Warning! Hidan cusses a lot so beware of strong language:x

* * *

After mastering the avatar state Naruto decided to go back to the fire nation since the day of black sun was coming soon and things had to be done. Before departure Naruto went out to catch some meat and fish and bring some water, it was going to take a while to get back to his homeland.

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke said, walking up to Naruto.

"Hm?"

"We should conquer this place Naruto, then the fire nation would win this war and it would all be over."

"Sasuke but what about the bonds we created with everyone, they'll be lost."

"My only bond is to the fire nation, I didn't travel the world just to play games and make friends. I came to get stronger and win this war for the fire nation."

"But Sasuke, it's the avatar's duty to protect the world, your brother-"

"My brother is a traitor." Sasuke cut off.

"If fire nation wins then the world as we know it would be-"

"Naruto ever since you've became avatar you we're suppose to be deemed as a traitor and be kept in prison but instead you gained something inside you that made you destined to destroy this world."

"Destiny can change Sasuke, I get that you're a Uchiha who wants blah, blah, bloop but you are my friend."

"Naruto I'm going back to the fire nation, Itachi must have left for reasons relating to the Uchiha so I'm gone. Come if you want but I made up my mind."

"Sasuke..."

Suddenly there was a loud, fiery explosion with smoke and ash filled into the air. It was fire nation and they were here.

"Make a choice Naruto, your nation or being the avatar, now I'm out." Sasuke queried, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of fire just like what Obito did.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it'll be better, if I let fire nation win then people will die and people will keep on dying for no reason. Fire is life not destruction and I'll have to teach everyone that the hard way." Naruto whispered to himself, jumping into action.

Naruto called for Yoshito with his whistle and flew up into the air, it was fire nation and a large fleet of them too. Naruto flew down to the capital and decided to be the avatar, Jiraiya was right.

Naruto decided to destroy the fleets so he ran up and jumped on the nearest ship, until someone stopped him. It was Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, Azula came over and punched Naruto in the face.

"That's what you get for ditching me on our date." Azula snarled while slapping him in the face.

"I'm sorry Azula, Sasuke was stolen and then pervy-sensei wanted me. There was a lot of trouble, please forgive me." Naruto apologized, bowing down.

"You'll be forgiven in time."

"But Naruto, Sasuke is here too polishing up his weapons to fight. Aren't you going to join him?" Azula asked in a weird tone.

"No, I need to visit some friends."

"You'll comeback."

Naruto jumped off the ship, called Yoshito, and tried to find Chōjūrō, Hinata, Sakura, just everyone. People were screaming, yelling, and crying and Naruto felt more and more pain, he was going to stop all of that believe it. Naruto jumped from Yoshito, ran into the inn but no one was there except for a note, he picked it up and read it.

"We went to the battlefield, along with the Akatsuki. Sincerely, Sakura." Naruto read out loud, Naruto hoped back on Yoshito and flew away to the battle field, things were about to get rough.

Naruto kept on running and running, he followed the blood stains and screams of pain. He had to get the innocent and young out first, it was the avatar's job. Naruto kept on walking until he saw a horrible sight, it was Hinata under a flaming rock.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Naruto reassured, kicking the rock away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to be such a burden." Hinata hoarsely whispered, her body was burned and crushed, was there a way she could possibly live?

"Hinata who did this to you?" Naruto asked, he was afraid he knew the answer.

"F-fire nation."

Naruto lost control and suddenly his whole body turned into a giant fire dragon, with a spiral of water surrounding him.

(Destroy, burn, kill everything in your path.) Katsu chanted.

Naruto shot a fire ball into the sky and it exploded immediately with balls of fire coming down on to the earth. Naruto circled around three times and shot a spiral of fire into the air while ash and ember rained down on the sky.

(Unleash all your power, this is but a mere shell of what you can really do, don't hold back on this wretched world.)

A spiral of electricity and wings like an angel formed around him, Naruto then shot a bomb full of electricity at the fleet of fire nation ships and it destroyed them all. Naruto circled around three more times and shot a barrage of ice knives down on the land.

(Destroy the capital, kill them all.)

Naruto shot a flame thrower at the capital, burning nearly half of the capital to the ground but from the looks of it there were no casualties. Several fire boulders came at Naruto but Naruto water whipped them all back to them. Naruto was then about to destroy the other half of the capital when something came before him.

(Naruto.) A voice called out, it wasn't Katsu or avatar Roku it was someone else.

(Who are you?) Naruto asked, she had long red hair and looked pretty happy.

(...Are you...Nagato's sister?!)

(No, no but I can give you a hint. My name is Ku-)

Naruto ran up and hugged her, it was Kushina Uzumaki; Naruto's mother according to the wedding photo.

(Mom I'm so happy to see you, but how?)

(My spirit always lies within you Naruto, I'm guessing that your inner self must have took over you, am I right?) Kushina asked.

(Yeah and I probably killed so many innocent people but then the fire nation-)

(Naruto listen to me, I have something very important to tell you. What they told you was a lie.)

(What lie?)

(The Earth Kingdom did not kill me.)

(Then who?)

(It was the fire nation.)

(...)

(I'm sorry you had to hear it this way but it's the truth.)

(Why would they do such a horrible thing?)

(I was a threat, the Uzumaki clan was killed from more than one reason, they held precious knowledge. There was a terrible man who obtained that knowledge and almost destroyed the world, I could only imagine what pain and horror you're going through and I wish I was there for you. I cannot stay with you any longer but there is one person who tries to seek destruction too. She is hidden behind a mask and she claims to be Madara.)

(Who is she?) Naruto asked.

(I don't know...I'm sorry Naruto.) Kushina apologized, she was fading away.

(No! Please don't go I need to ask you why I didn't end up with such beautiful red hair...I need to know!)

(Thank you Naruto, I will always love you but please don't come too soon or else.) Kushina sorta threatened and then she was gone.

(Kill them all.) Katsu said, reappearing.

(Katsu I won't, why are you so evil?)

(I was never loved...sad but true, I lived a life with no friends or family. Everyone despised me and hated me because I had the power of fire.)

(I'm sorry Katsu...I know how it is, everyone hated me too.)

(Now kill everyone.)

(What does that solve? I hope someday we can become friends, Katsu you look close to my age maybe we could talk or something.)

(Nah, I hate you.)

(Well now at le-)

Naruto fell down, he was suddenly struck by an arrow but not in a fatal spot and he passed out. Next thing he knew he was tied up to a chair with Hidan looking after him.

"So the dumbass is awake?" Hidan asked, he was sitting down on a chair doing nothing but crap.

"Bastard." Naruto shot back.

"Prick."

"Baka."

"Freakin' bitch."

"Go to hell."

"You are in hell you piece of shit."

"I hate you."

"I don't give a damn."

Naruto tried to fire bend but his hands were in heck knows what and so were his feet so he couldn't exactly bend really. Naruto tried to go into avatar state even but he felt 50% dead, it was almost like something was taken away from him.

Orange masked girl walked into the room, well no she didn't have a mask on actually. Naruto took a good look at her, she seemed so familiar to Naruto but he could tell, Naruto recognized the face paint on her cheeks but that was it.

"Who are you and don't say it's Madara because you look nothing like him!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok...Zetsu think of a name for me."

"_What about...Tobi_?" Zetsu suggested, emerging from the floor.

"Ok then, my name is Tobi." Tobi said.

"No you can't just do that, you have a name."

"I _had_ a name, I am nothing I am no one. You can call me Tobi if you like, I don't care. As soon as I revive Madara then the world will be united and there will be peace once more."

"Who are you really?"

"I am no one like I just said, life doesn't matter for me anymore."

"You must of had friends and a family at one point. You had a life, you seem so familiar to me that I want to remember you."

"That girl long ago was betrayed and left to die, I won't feel anymore pain as soon as my plan reaches the end. I never cared for you Naruto, Hidan let him go let him cling on to his wretched life." Tobi instructed, with that she disappeared in a burst of fire.

Hidan let Naruto go and Naruto ran as fast as he could out of there, he got out his whistle and called for Yoshito, but the dragon didn't come this time. Naruto ran and kept on running until he got to a familiar place; the misty village.

Naruto once again called for Yoshito and Yoshito finally came, Naruto hopped on and flew back to the capital and saw that the fire nation was gone, which was good or at least that what he thought.

"Sakura? Chōjūrō? Roc-" Naruto called out, walking around the town.

"Yo Naruto!" A familiar person yelled out, a sword came down right in front of Naruto.

"Hey Suigetsu what's up?" Naruto asked, inching away from the sword.

"Naruto they've taken your friends and my brother captive."

"Oh...we need to save them now, we need to go to the molten boulder."

"The molten what?" Suigetsu asked as he picked his nose.

"No, no it was the hot pebble...fire stone..?"

"Gotta be kidding me, you don't even know?"

"I know where it is but I forgot the...yeah it's the Boiling Rock!"

"That's a stupid name."

"What was that?"

"Nothing I was just coughing, yeah I was coughing."

"Let's go then!"

Naruto and Suigetsu jumped on Yoshito, Yoshito lifted off and took to the sky. After a couple of hours of flying an unexpected flaming rock came and hit Yoshito, Yoshito was badly injured and was crashing towards what looked a weird swamp place.

"We're all gonna die!" Suigetsu screamed while holding on to his precious sword.

"...No we're going to live." Naruto reassured.

Naruto woke up, he was laying on a fallen tree with some pale guy who kinda sorta looked like Sasuke. He wore on a blue headband with a water tribe symbol on it which must mean that he was affiliated with the water tribe, though his black clothes meant other wise.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"Tenz- Captain Yamato I mean, sent me to look after you until you awoke." The guy explained, giving a very fake smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked, a bit creeped out.

"Just to be nice and sincere (that book never told me how to smile though)."

"Yeah that's creepy, any ways do you know where Suigetsu is? He has pointed teeth and carries around a huge sword."

"No, my name is Sai by the way. It's common courtesy to give your name to someone."

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and I am the avatar."

"Do you have a...never mind let's not ruin the surprise."

"Do I have a what?" Naruto asked, noticing Sai was looking in strange places.

"Never mind, it's probably small."

"What's small? My butt?"

"No that's big enough."

"...well I'm gonna leave now." Naruto piped up, slowly walking away from Sai.

Naruto kept on walking through the swamp, there was nothing but these annoying bugs getting in his hair. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw such an amazing sight, it was a wooden fort just standing there like that. Naruto ran towards until he was stopped by a wooden gate.

(That gate just randomly appeared out of nowhere.) Naruto thought to himself, poking the gate.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A loud voice boomed.

"I am the avatar so if you're a spirit, keep calm and avoid eating me."

"PROVE IT!"

Naruto jumped back and kicked some fire in the air while earth bending a sweet statue of himself.

"YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY OF THE AWESOME APPEARANCE OF YAMA-"

"Just shut your trap and come down!" Naruto cut in.

"Ok, ok I just wanted to make an appearance.

Yamato randomly appeared put of nowhere, unlike Sai he had on a forehead protector that closely resembled general Tobirama's. Along with a black body suit and sliver armor along his chest and arms, similar to what Itachi and Kakashi-sensei wore.

"You're Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and this is the swamp." Yamato introduced.

"You live here?"

"No, originally I was from the southern water tribe. I worked as a spy until the fire nation kept on attacking so I moved here and became apart of the benders untied nation team, or B.U.N.T for short. Here various benders come and think of dark ways to get rid of the fire nation for good." Yamato explained.

"Oh, my friends were taken captive by the fire nation and I was just heading to the Boiling Rock."

"You know where that is?"

"I am fire nation born so I know about this stuff."

"I thought so, around a week ago was the day of black sun so we have lots of leftover supplies to go to the fire nation, you can use one of my boats if you wish."

"Can it hold a dragon?"

"Well yeah but I'm not recommending you-"

Naruto took out his whistle and blew as hard as he could, Yoshito came out and it looked like he had bandages all over his wounds which must mean that he was taken care of by someone.

"Yo Naruto!" Suigetsu called out, it turns out he was riding on the dragon.

"We're finally heading to the Boiling Rock!" Naruto cheered.

Yamato showed Naruto the magnificent boat he created, it looked just like a pirate ship. Naruto, Suigetsu, and Yoshito boarded the ship and were ready to set sail until a familiar pale face appeared.

"Hey Sai." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto I would like to come with you."

"Why?"

"Well because I was ordered to and I'm a pretty great navigator."

"Oh, hop on in then."

The ship sailed the seas to find the Boiling Rock, with Sai as their navigator absolutely nothing could go wrong or at least that's what everyone thought was going to happen.

"So it's going to take a couple days to get there and I can't use my fire bending since for eight minutes, I could only imagine what trouble the fire nation is going through. I hope everyone is ok and whatever happened to Zuko, I haven't seen him since Ba Sing Se is he still messed up on what he should do in his life? I can only wonder, I wish things were normal, back then when things were simple and I didn't carry so much burdens." Naruto rambled on to himself while reading the map before passing it on to Sai.

"Wow Naruto, seems you lived the life." Suigetsu said while sipping some water.

"I'm constantly having battles with myself, like I can't decide between good or bad."

"People see me as a mistake like I wasn't suppose to be born, sure I'm the avatar but because of my nation I make an enemy everywhere I go, my own nation is probably going against me." Naruto continued.

"The fire nation sucks anyways."

"You'll never feel my pain because you're apart of the water tribe. Everyone loves the water tribe, I don't have that."

"My life hasn't been peachy either, I was orphaned by the fire nation at a young age and all I had was my brother who never paid attention to me. I was alone for most of my life."

"Why does my nation do this? They kill so many people yet I can't seem to stop them because I love my nation. I have friends and a family there yet I can't seem to help them I can only hurt them."

"Your nation still sucks but I think air nomads suck the most. The avatar was suppose to protect us but he didn't, maybe the fire nation wouldn't of sucked if he was there for us but noooo he just had to vanish."

"I guess things happen that can't be controlled, the fire nation was ruled by Sozin who wanted the world to be united under one. He had the best interest in mind and he had a good heart but in the end he was just a power-hungry fool that started the war, though Ozai is just plain evil. He had too much ambition for all the wrong reasons." Naruto explained, sitting down on the ship

"How do you know all that?"

"Dad told me what mom told him, the Uzumaki clan knows things."

"Ok."

Suddenly the winds got windier and it stated to rain, there's was a hurricane coming their way. Suigetsu and Naruto both got to the back of the ship and started to propel the ship with water bending, then the hurricane appeared.

"Sai there's a hurricane!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Sai yelled back, driving the ship to the left.

"It's all over, there's no hope." Suigetsu sighed, as the hurricane got closer and closer.

"No I'm not gonna give up." Naruto stated, he sat down in a meditative state and tried to get into avatar state...but he couldn't he somehow lost half of his spiritual energy, there really was no hope, Naruto started to think and before he knew it he was deep in his own thoughts.

(Why don't you just give up on making me give up. If you think that I'm anything less than a real avatar then so be it, someday I'll show you what a real friend is. That's the real reality.)

(We're different Chōjūrō, if giving up means I'm smart then I rather live a fool my entire life.)

(Naruto...don't give up, prove to me what a fool can do.)

"I won't give up and I won't die until I save this world!" Naruto yelled, as he went into avatar state.

Naruto redirected the hurricane just before it hit. Sai drove the ship into safeTy and the day was saved for now...Night fell and almost everyone fell asleep, tomorrow would be the day they enter the Boiling Rock, tomorrow was going to be big.

_The next day... _

"We're here!" Sai yelled, docking the ship on a self-made ice dock.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Sai jumped off the boat went into the volcano, little did they know that extra guest were already there. Naruto punched two guards, took their uniforms off and gave them to Sai and Suigetsu. Naruto didn't have to put anything on since he was fire nation.

"Hi." Naruto greeted a passing guard.

"H-hi." The guard greeted back in a shaky tone.

"You sound familiar."

"Me no way, never ever met you before."

Naruto shrugged and walked away to the prison, there was a fight going on in the courtyard but Naruto didn't pay attention. They all successfully snuck into the prison when they were stopped by the warden.

"Why are you doing here Uzumaki?" The warden barked.

"I'm here to check on things, don't make me mad or I'll use my yellow flash powers on you." Naruto warned.

"Oh so you were sent by Minato?"

"Yes I was."

"Well in that case, here you're going to make a check list." The warden said, handing Naruto a check board.

"Get this to the fire lord, or else." The warden threatened as he walked away.

"Not here...not here...not here...not here, this is gonna take for-"

"Naruto you can't just do that, you need to be precise." Suigetsu suggested, sipping more water out of his bottle.

"So let's see, Mangetsu, Chōjūrō, Sakura, Deidara, and Rock Lee were all taken captive a couple of days ago. My guess is we talk to some guards and dattebayo we find our friends!"

"That's thinking, now let's find some guards!"

Naruto ran into that same guard from earlier along with a friend, they looked like they knew crud so Naruto decided to question them.

"Hey you, yeah you. Do you know where the prisoners from the northern water tribe attack are?"

"Why, are you going to beat them up or something?" The guard's friend asked.

"No way they're my friends and I'm going to free them." Naruto whispered.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to say that!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Report me if you wish, I lived quite the life and now I want to the right thing and beat the fire nation up. I will bring peace to this world if it's the last thing I do."

"Naruto, this isn't the place to be spilling your feelings out!" Suigetsu hissed.

"And I know you're Zuko, I can remember your voice." Naruto continued.

"Naruto you better not be pulling anything!" Zuko warned.

"I'm not but what are you doing here I thought you were with Azula?"

"I realized my destiny."

"I guess you can relate...I'll help you and I promise I won't kill you." Naruto promised.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sokka asked, he still remembered who he was.

"Don't worry Sokka, when Naruto makes a promise he follows through no matter what, that's his way." Zuko reassured.

"Fine."

_The next day..._

Naruto successfully found every one of his friends plus more people, but the hard part out was escaping. The cooler plan was foiled but Sokka and his dad made a new plan to start a riot.

Naruto jumped out of the prison and on to the highest point, he heard a familiar sound. Like he thought it was Azula approaching in her war float, if she was coming then that meant that Sasuke was coming too. It also meant he had to betray childhood friends.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked, she found Naruto sitting at the cliff of the volcano somehow.

"No, I have to face Sasuke."

"We can bring him back." Sakura reassured.

"Well I know that but the fact that I have to fight him...words just won't help Sakura."

"..."

"Oh well...Sasuke is still my friend and no matter what I will bring him back to us, believe it!"

"I believe it Naruto."

* * *

A/N: Takes a turn to Shippuden a bit...:/

Longest chapter so far!

Yeah Hinata is dead you're wondering, or maybe not:)


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke and Naruto's decision

Recap: Naruto joins the Gaang and offers to teach him some very special bending, Sasuke is heck knows where and Azula has gone crazy. Things change and people change too.

* * *

Naruto watched as the war balloon settled down at the docks, Azula and her team jumped out and entered the prison but Sasuke wasn't there...was it just a lie what Azula said?

"I still feel crappy that I have to betray my friends but it's for the best...otherwise the fate of the world..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

So Naruto had Sakura, Chōjūrō, Rock Lee, and apparently nearly half of the Akatsuki members to worry about plus Sai and Suigetsu. Naruto had an idea though, it would work perfectly if things were in his favor.

"Naruto we don't have all day, the riot is in an hour and we need your help." Sokka nagged.

"But where's Zuko?" Naruto asked, he noticed it was only Sokka and his father and his girlfriend and everybody else who I don't have time to mention.

"I don't know."

"...Well that's not good."

Naruto ran inside the prison to check every cell, leaving a friend behind would be wrong. He peeked through one last cell when he saw that Mai was like interrogating Zuko or something. Naruto tiptoed away not wanting to be caught up in some relationship problems that they were having.

"Hi Naruto!" A familiar cheery voice greeted.

"Oh hey Ty Lee!"

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Ty Lee, I really am but I need to be the avatar. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you in the past and I'm sorry what you had to live through being in a matched set and all but right now my avatar priorities are more important than my fire nation duties." Naruto apologized, he ran off not wanting to see Ty Lee, his childhood friend, cry.

"Ok everyone let's riot!" Naruto said, catching up with everyone else.

"Naruto I want to teach you one last move, hm." Deidara, who apparently was a captive, piped up.

"But I thought I knew it all?"

"This is a new move that needs both fire and earth abilities, it's called planetary devastation, hm."

"What?"

"I use my earth bending to make a giant rock mass while you set it on fire, when it hits there will be a huge EXPLOSION!" Deidara explained.

"That's gonna destroy everyone."

"Idiot, once the riots begins everyone will be out so we're gonna hit the prison base during that time, it'll be explosive!"

"Oh, we can do that as long as no one gets hurt."

"Wow you changed, hm."

_An hour later..._

Naruto and Deidara stood on the opposite end of the boiling rock, the riot had just begun and things were getting crazy.

"Planetary Devastation!" Deidara yelled, rocks from the ground floated into one large mass, big enough to destroy a prison of that size.

Naruto set it on fire and they redirected it on the prison, the collision was amazing. Deidara had some special clay attached to it so it was able to explode and destroy the entire prison base, it was a spectacular sight.

"Deidara-sensei, please I want you to take everyone to my ship, not Sokka's group but ours, can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah but there's a large dragon in the ship, hm."

"I'll take care of it but can you do it?"

"Yeah but I don't wait for people."

"You won't need too."

With that Naruto ran off, he punched a couple of guards and earth bended a cage around them but when he looked up Suki (Sokka's girlfriend) already beat up the warden and took him hostage. In fact the gondola was already about to take sail, though Naruto didn't need it since he had trusty Yoshito.

"Mai and Azula getting ready to fight?!" Naruto panicked, he ran over and over heard them speaking to one another.

"You've miscalculated Azula, I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai said, getting out her knives.

"No you've miscalculated! You should fear me more!" Azula yelled.

Before they were about to fight Ty Lee chi blocked Azula making her fall down, dazed Mai stood there but they were captured by prison guards.

"Put them in the cell where they can rot!" Azula ordered.

"The prison is on fire and it's practically destroyed."

"So what? Put them in or I'll kill you!" Azula yelled as she got picked up by some prison guards.

"Yes mam'!"

Without any more interruptions the gondola reached its end, before continuing Zuko wondered about Naruto's well-being.

"What about Naruto?" Zuko asked.

"He has a dragon, relax." Sokka reassured.

Naruto walked over to Azula and tried to confront her, she had to know where Sasuke was.

"Azula..." Naruto started.

"What do you want, have you come to betray me too?"

"...No, nothing like that I actually want to know where Sasuke is."

"I don't know, he's probably at the fire nation. Who the hell cares about his well-being?"

"I do, Sasuke is my friends and friends care for each other."

"Whatever."

"You're my friend too Azula, I still care about you."

"You're just scared of me, you think I'm a monster!"

"No, I could kill you in like five seconds, fear is the last thing I think of you. I'm afraid of Itachi you're just a pebble compared to him. I'm your friend because I trusted you but now look at you."

"..."

"You're never alone Azula, you have me but now I have things to do. See you later beaver-gator!"

"You're too old for that."

With that Naruto called his dragon and hopped on, this time he followed someone else for a change. Thus time he followed the right path.

_The day after that..._

Naruto landed on a super neat temple, it was dead night so most people would be asleep which meant that he could do whatever. He snuck around until somehow he ended up in a trap. The Toph girl must have known he was here even before he landed and now he was facing earth, fire, water, and surprisingly air.

"Hi." Naruto greeted, since this was an earth trap he easily disintegrated it up into sand but of course there was a metal trap this time.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked, he could recognize the blonde hair from back in the earth kingdom.

"You probably sent Azula here didn't you, yep he's fire nation spy." Sokka pointed out.

"Well duh." Toph said.

"No way, I just wanted to learn air from you so I could be a complete avatar...I didn't send Azula here. I promise."

"Well Toph?" Aang asked.

"He's telling the truth." Toph answered.

"First let me get this trap off." Naruto said, he melted the metal trap with lava bending much to everyone's amazement, since when did Naruto even learn lava bending anyways?

"Ok then Avatar Aang, I hear you're gonna defeat the fire lord so it's important you learn lightning generation. I can teach that to you since I'm apart of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto explained, he earth bended a chair to sit on since this was probably gonna take a while.

"It's a deal Avatar Naruto."

"Yes! Now I can be a complete set, I'm the greatest earth, water, and fire bender so now I can add air to the list!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hold it dunderhead, I'm the greatest earthbender alive." Toph shot back.

"I doubt that, once I learn air bending I'll be greater than you. According to Deidara-sensei, Aang defeated you since he was light on his feet and you couldn't exactly see him since he wasn't on the ground." Naruto explained.

"So boom-head taught you that and earth bending?"

"His name isn't boom-head and yes he did, he's a master earthbender since he was taught by Ōnoki himself."

"Yeah whatever."

Eventually almost everyone accepted Naruto, though Katara was still a bit mean to him for obvious reasons.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, it was early in the morning and Zuko was up looking out into the distance.

"I was just thinking about my life."

"I understand, life's been rough for you hasn't it?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"I lived through it Zuko."

"So where's Sasuke?" Zuko asked, he noticed Sasuke was there with Naruto anymore.

"...He left, he's apart of the fire nation now and he wants to see his clan."

"...The Uchiha clan is dead Naruto."

"WHAT?! Sasuke is gonna go berserk, what's happening at the fire nation?!"

"Things are horrible oh and Naruto, Minato is gone. I'm sorry but when I went to meet him he wasn't there."

"It's probably a mission or-"

"...I don't think so Naruto." Zuko cut off.

Naruto nodded, he called Yoshito and left straight for the fire nation capital, his home I guess.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Aang asked, he woke up from all the yelling.

"He left for family issues and here's a note that says to do some breathing for lightning training."

"Of course."

* * *

_The fire nation capital A.K.A. home..._

Yoshito landed down and Naruto jumped off, things seemed the same. There was still a fire flakes shop, ramen shop, and a cabbage man seller. Nothing seemed to change after the few months he was gone or at least that's what Naruto thought...

Naruto walked into his house, no one was there except for a book lying in table...it was Minato's diar er...journal. Despite privacy issues and personal thoughts, Naruto still opened it up and began reading the latest entry.

_Day 541..._

_Dear Diary..._

_I'm afraid that this is my last entry, the fire nation figured out what my secret missions are and have identified it as treachery. I wish I could've done more with my son and be a better father but I know he will take in my footsteps and save this world. I haven't really been that great of a sensei to students either because now I know who the person behind the mask is and now I know why...my last wish is for peace to finally be settled upon this war filled land. Now that I'm going to die, Naruto I know you'll probably read this so here it goes: Jiraiya is your godfather so now you know you aren't alone, you are someone and you mean something to everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. It was always a diary Naruto _

A tear fell on the diary, Naruto's father was dead. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were both dead and now he had no one well that wasn't the truth but still now he had every right to destroy this place. Now he could destroy everyone, everywhere and not care, he could turn heaven into hell but that's not what Naruto did.

"In my father's dying last words, I Naruto Uzumaki will personally bring peace to this world and I will bring peace once again."

Naruto walked out and left to Uchiha town because maybe Sasuke was there but when he came the whole Uchiha town was burnt to the ground. It was obvious it was burnt by a firebender, due to the markings but not a master.

"Sasuke must have saw this and I guarantee they told him that any other nation did this but I know the truth. Sasuke is going to get stronger so he can destroy the-"

"You're wrong."

"...Sasuke."

"I knew my brother left for a reason because I got this note from him...I'm going to destroy the fire nation. If I kill fire lord Ozai then everything would be better, I'm going to try to become the new fire lord's advisor so nothing like this can ever happen again...the Uchiha will be reborn from the ashes like a phoenix!"

"Phoenix...phoenix, the fire lord is going to burn everything and destroy the world and rebuild it with a disgusting new one and be renamed the phoenix king!" Naruto explained, he'd actually listened to the fire nation this time.

"So who'll be the new fire lord?"

"My guess is Azula."

"Thought so...well then I guess I'll have to kill her now."

"You'll die, you can't win unless you had some sorta fire power up."

"I told you that I went to Itachi didn't I? He gave me fire power so hot it's black."

"...the day of black sun is over and the comet arrives two days from now...I think your fire is gonna be even greater than a thousand suns!"

"Good point."

"Now I actually know some people with an actual battle plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah now let's go!"

Naruto and Sasuke finally got back from the fire nation and they landed back at the western air temple but everyone was loooong gone.

"Let's see then...Yoshito here, smell this." Naruto instructed, hanging a clump of fur over the dragon's nose._  
_

(Now he can track with scent?) Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey look, Naruto's back and he brought along his emo friend!" Sokka yelled, hiding behind a bush as soon as Yoshito landed.

"Yeah very funny but where's Katara and Zuko?" Naruto asked as he jumped off the dragon.

"Emotional field trip." Toph answered, she was just lying on a rock, nothing special really.

"Well then ok? This here is Sasuke U-"

"I can explain myself Naruto, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. And yeah I know you don't wanna fight me."

"Sasuke can be quite a handful but believe me his powers are incredible, he poses a fire that can never burn out."

"Oh yeah, let's see?" Sokka tested.

Sasuke shot black flames on the ground, no matter what anyone did it never went put just like Naruto said. Water, earth, and air could not stop it.

"How do we stop it?!" Aang yelled, dodging the flames as the fire got bigger and bigger.

"You can't until it destroys and burns everything in it's path...or like this." Sasuke explained, he did a cool fire bending move and the flames disappeared.

"I thought fire was supposed to be life this is-"

"This is dark, it's a move taught by the Uchiha clan. Use the move too much and you could very well go blind, lose fire bending powers, or all of the above." Sasuke continued.

"...ok then Aang it's time to teach me air bending!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Air is the element of freedom, the very key to air bending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. As you may know, I almost always use my air bending for defensive purposes only, unlike most other elements air is more dynamic but air could be used to injure someone and even kill them. Me being an air nomad I never kill someone and I respect the life of everyone."

"Yeah see where that gets you, while you're playing tag with the fire lord, I need to face another character. Defeating the fire lord is your own problems but I will kill a certain someone." Naruto explained.

"...There's another way other than killing."

"Like what? Holding hands and singing songs about the good o'l days to each other, yeah that's gonna happen."

(Firebenders can be so sarcastic sometimes.) Aang thought to himself.

"Well let's get back to training." Aang huffed.

"This is the air ball." Aang explained, performing the trick.

"Like this?" Naruto asked, he created a mini tornado that turned into a large tornado.

"...Tornadoes, you weren't suppose to learn that until lesson 45." Aang pouted.

"And if I add...yes! Fire tornado!" Naruto yelled as he added fire to the tornado making it even bigger and powerful.

"Air slice!" Naruto continued, he split the fire tornado in half and it disappeared into the air while ash and ember rained down on the sky.

"Amazing!" Aang exclaimed.

"Air is super easy, it's like it's in my blood!"

"I guess it is...Uzumaki are known to be superior in air."

"Great now that I can air bend a little, now I can teach you something!"

Naruto took Aang to the highest point on the island and begun training, or at least that's what how his dad taught him. In fact his nickname comes from the color of lightning he could bend and some people even say he could run as fast as lighting could strike.

"It's possible you may not know lightning due to its high-level skill, I only know a few select benders who can separate the energies of yin and yang." Naruto explained as he got into a calm, cool, and collected state.

"Mentally it requires a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, something you air nomads are pretty good at. Performing this uses more of a circular motion of arms, once yin and yang collide together again, lightning is created. As soon as it leaves your body you are not in control of it, rather just guiding it. Lightning is very dangerous, like you've probably experienced." Naruto further explained as he shot a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"I think I understand it...ok NOW!" Aang yelled yet nothing but a small spark came from his fingertips.

"You carry too much burdens...you seem a little upset...what's up?"

"I have to face the fire lord."

"That's all, didn't you have to that-"

"But I don't want to kill him."

"*laughs* That's rich Aang...hold it you don't want to kill him?!"

"Zuko told me you don't like to kill people either!"

"Out of revenge. Killing Ozai isn't vengeance it's justice."

"How would you understand?!"

"I understand because I had a mom and dad and a friend, all killed by the fire nation. I wanna kill everyone in the fire nation sooo bad it hurts but that's just so wrong too. I'm not like most people in the fire nation who can kill without thinking I had bonds but now I don't, you can't even imagine the pain I went through."

"..."

"So what if I didn't have a family didn't that loved me enough or a mom that was killed by the fire nation or my whole nation slaughtered. Just because I'm fire nation doesn't mean I don't have feelings or guilt or love." Naruto stormed off, he earth bended a glorious rock house, went inside, and slammed the door.

Sasuke looked over and saw that Naruto was having another one of his tantrums again, despite that Sasuke had always felt a sorta rivalry between Naruto. Though he always thought he was the superior one it was clear things changed. Naruto didn't have to dream about being the world's greatest avatar because he's already long surpassed all the avatars, he was unstoppable and that's what hurt Sasuke the most. He's gotten so far, he was stronger and durable than even Avatar Roku in his prime who was considered the greatest avatar of all time yet he learned all the elements 50X longer than Naruto.

(Just how far have you gotten Naruto...no matter how strong I get you seem to be getting stronger than I've ever imagined.) Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke had the gift of the black flames, the ability to bend lightning, and he was apart of the gifted Uchiha clan. Naruto was weak from the start, he had to work for everything, his friends had to help him become strong and yet somehow he greatly surpassed Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke Naruto treasured his bonds and wanted to protect his friends, that was his strength, that was his power, that was his will.

* * *

A/N: Naruto has a wind style chakra type so it would be typical if he could easily bend air or if Sasuke could easily generate lightning since that's his chakra type.

And Planetary Devastation is a direct nod to Pein's Planetary Devastation jutsu

And how did Naruto learn lava bending, that's easy. Just like how Obito became crazy powerful by Madara, MAGIC!


	12. Chapter 12: The legend of Naruto part 1

Recap: After some intense training Naruto learns he's a master at air, Sasuke finally is good again and Sozin's comet is around the corner.

* * *

After watching a silly play Naruto and the gaang went back to Ozai's old beach house. When the royal family was actually happy they used to go there all the time but you see that's quite the opposite so it's the perfect place for a hideout.

"Day 24...Dear diary, I met this beautiful girl named Kushina Uzumaki, everyone makes fun of her though with her red hair and all but I like it! I can't seem to find the courage to speak to her or I'm afraid she'll pound me like all the other boys...Day 334...Dear diary, I've decided to train three fire benders into becoming a master like me but I did sound a little vain there didn't I, any who their names are: Kakashi Hotake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara...Day 1...Dear diary, my father got me this diary to keep tabs on my life but I doubt I'll be writing in this everyday. I hope to become a great firebender like my dad but it's been pretty hard since everyone's teasing me because of my blonde hair. I'll show them up some day but for now I still remain a mediocre firebender:(..." Naruto read out loud, this book was just soooo interesting.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" Aang yelled while he practiced some fire bending moves.

"What?!"

"Don't you think maybe you should practice air bending?"

"Ok." Naruto not getting up from his spot twirled his fingers a couple of times and created a tornado. He then used an ice kunai and cut straight through the tornado causing it to vanish into the air.

"That was amazing!" Suki exclaimed.

"Well I could've done better." Sokka pouted.

"You can't even bend, let alone a tornado!" Naruto yelled, flipping several pages to-day 443.

"Whatever."

"Ok everyone watermelon juice!" Katara called out as she handed everyone a glass of watermelon juice.

"All you people are so lazy!" Zuko screamed.

"Listen Zuko, I've been working my ass off all year and I want a break." Naruto shot back.

"I know BEACH PARTY!" Naruto yelled, and everyone ran to the beach. Except for Zuko of course.

"Sasuke can you believe this?!" Zuko grumbled.

"Sas...that lazy ass must have went with them."

Zuko ran off to the beach and attacked Aang, the fight went on all way back to the roof of the beach house until Aang blew a huge blast of air and knocked Zuko off the roof and smack face on the ground.

"What's your problem Zuko, why are you attacking Aang like that?" Naruto asked.

"How can you have parties and play princess when the comet is arriving in three days?!" Zuko angrily asked while he clenched fist.

"Relax Zuko, we were actually going to defeat the fire lord after the comet." Sokka explained.

"What...uh...ugh...how the..." Naruto started obviously coughing after hearing this news.

"What? The fire nation practically won this war with conquering Ba Sing Se so now we're going to wait so he can truly master the elements head on." Katara further explained.

"Are you guys serious?" Sasuke broke in.

"What?"

"This could not get possibly worse." Katara moaned.

"Well it could,the fire lord plans to freakin' burn the entire earth kingdom and rebuild a new one."

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked.

"Naruto told me."

"Yeah my father wrote it in his diary."

"WHAT?! You should've told me this sooner! I can barely fire bend now I need to face the fire lord at this prime?!" Aang panicked.

"And frankly your earth bending needs a little work." Toph added not really helping the situation.

"Avatar Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, can't you help at all?!"

"There's a greater evil that I need to take care of, even if you do beat the fire lord there is still a notorious group out there. It's only the beginning, it's only a matter of time before chaos." Naruto said but honestly he wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"And I have other things to do then help the avatar." Sasuke added.

"Sorry but Sasuke can be a little bit moody and angst but he'll come around...well after years and years of begging, pleading, and-"

"They get it Naruto can you be more obvious, I'm sure even boomerang boy knew that much." Sasuke sorta kinda sarcastically remarked.

"HEY!" Sokka yelled, first Toph with her snarky comments now Sasuke with his sarcastically hurtful comments just like Deidara used to treat them back in Ba Sing Se.

"...This is horrible." Aang sighed, literally why Ozai is just so freakin' evil?

"I know it's so crappy." Naruto agreed as he crossed his arms.

"But Aang you won't have to do this alone...you have your friends ummean that's how I got through life. I wasn't born with raw talent my friends had to help me become who I am...but now I wish they were there with me." Naruto continued.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed and then everyone came together and hugged like it was care bears or something.

"...Zuko and Naruto you're apart of the group too so come on in!" Sokka urged.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking back to see Sasuke awkwardly standing there.

"...nah."

"Sokka!"

"Fine. Fine."

(Naruto...WHY?) Sasuke thought to himself as he got smushed by everyone during the group hug.

After the hug Zuko and Aang started special lightning training while Naruto did some air bending practice while that happened Sasuke trained in the art of sword. Just a day of bitter work well it _was_ bitter until a huge EXPLOSION yeah I said it, EXPLOSION scared the life out of Naruto. Naruto ran off to the sound of the EXPLOSION and promised the Gaang they would handle this on their own so Aang could do his training.

Naruto walked all the way to the opposite end of the beach (the place where no one really does stuff) and found a familiar yet destroyed boat. He boarded the ship but no one was on there, it was empty except a torn piece of green cloth, an ink splatter, and ...clay? Naruto steeped off and decided to just conclude that it was just a mystery* but of course when he least expected it several kunai knife came at him and pinned him to the cave wall because in case I didn't explain it earlier that they were at a caved beach.

"HEY LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Naruto screamed as he struggled to break free...the kunai knife looked a little _rocky_ though.

"Naruto...is that you?" A voice called out.

"...That voice...Chōjūrō what are you doing here?"

"While we were at sea trying to get home there was a storm and then Sai went blind, then the ship, then Rock Lee accidentally drunk this stuff then things really got crazy. Deidara's bombs exploded, Sakura...Sakura she got, she just started hitting and punching and screaming and crying and...well yeah that's it." Chōjūrō explained, his sword was still in one piece but his glasses were broken, his clothes were partly torn and had ashes on them and his ear protectors were completely shattered.

"So where's everyone else...could they be-"

"Oh hell no they're all well and alive but Suigetsū got capatured by fire nation."

"Should we I don't know free him?!"

"That's idiotic we can't do that just yet because we don't know where he is but after this war he'll be free."

"Fine but where are the others?"

"Right around the corner."

Naruto walked behind the corner and found that Sakura, Rock Lee, Sai, and yeah even Deidara were all lounging around not doing a thing, you could expect that out of Deidara and probably Sakura but not Rock Lee. Rock Lee was passed out on a rock, Sakura was doing things...Deidara was making clay bombs and Sai was painting with a stick...did he go crazy?

"Oh hey Naruto learn all the elements?" Deidara asked as soon as Naruto appeared on the scene.

"Yep, fire, earth, water, and air."

"...YOU IDIOT!"

"What, what I learned them all."

"In the wrong order, it's air, water, earth, then fire but since you already knew fire you should've learned air, then water, then finally earth."

"Well guess what? I learned all the elements in backwards order, it makes sense since I'm known as the negative, evil avatar so right back at ya!"

"Any ways, everyone were going to the beach house to work out some tactics." Naruto continued.

When the team finally arrived at the beach it was already dark but mostly everyone was just lounging around, talking, doing practically nothing while the comet was arriving in a couple of days or at least that's what Naruto thought.

"...Naruto you came back with more people?" Aang asked as he looked at the crowd of people surrounding Naruto.

"These are my friends, Chōjūrō and Deidara here taught me water and earth and yes both of them are legit teachers since they both were taught by masters Kisame Hoshigaki and General Ōnoki. So yeah you don't need to question me."

"Well that's great Naruto, I had a friend apart of the legendary swordsmen group and Deidara I'm sure we we're enemies on several occas-"

"So you're back bomb boy?" Toph asked in an intimating sorta way.

"And is that the poor, defenseless and delicate little blind girl I hear, hm?" Deidara taunted instead of getting mad like he almost always did.

"That's it who do you think you are calling me that?!"

"You always act so cocky, 'oh yeah I'm the greatest earth bender cause I was taught by dirt rodents'!" Deidara mocked.

"They're not dirt rodents they're badger moles dunderhead!"

"SO WHAT, like I care?!"

"You don't care about anything do you, you don't care about your family, your friends, or your kingdom!"

"...And are you any different, unlike you I don't have a family because my parents are dead. I would give my friggin life to have a life like yours but your ignorant ass can't even begin to understand the pain of others. You can't even begin to understand what's it's like to lose your family, complain your ass off on how your family doesn't love you...at least you have a family." And with that Deidara disappeared, yep people disappear like a magic show nowadays.

"Well that was awkward." Naruto said.

"So umm should we continue?" Aang awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, this Sai he can paint and he's a waterbender that developed a sub-skill of ink-bending. And he's weird."

"Good, good."

"And pink hair is Sakura, she can water bend too but she's far greater at healing. The best in her town...and this is Rock Lee. He can't bend but he can do hand-to-hand combat like a boss and his speed is as fast as my dad."

"So the yellow flash, right? Where is he...is he still loyal to the fire nation?"

"Aang you shouldn't-" Zuko cut in, he already knew what happened to the famed yellow flash.

"No it's ok Zuko, my dad was killed by the...fire nation."

"Oh I'm so sorry." And you know what everyone agreed to that.

"If anything that means that Naruto should be more than excited to kill the fire lord." Sokka bluntly stated.

"Sokka! This is his own nation, how would you feel if you had to kill people of the water tribe?" Suki asked as she bonked Sokka on the head.

At that moment guess who came? Yeah that's right Katara, Katara also had a nice little picture of awww baby Zuko! As if baby Zuko pictures don't get burned to the ground and they're just lying on the ground like not paper money.

"Hey Zuko I found this cute baby picture of you!" Katara gushed as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha, yeah that's not me." Zuko sarcastically said.

"What do you mean this looks just like you."

"Maybe because that's my father."

"Oh but how can such an adorable baby turn into that? No offense Zuko."

"I don't know maybe he got hit in the head or maybe he had a bad childhood."

"Even though the fire lord is a terrible person doesn't mean he should be killed at war." Aang said, he recalled the melon lord thing.

"I'm sorry Aang but this fire lord guy would be better off suffering in hell." Naruto said because just a little while ago they had that same conversation.

"But I don't want to kill him."

"Too bad, we can't live in la-la world where giving a long motivational talk can change people's mind and they're suddenly good despite killing so many people and causing pain."

"What do you mean, that happens ALL the time!" Aang argued.

"That's another place for another story Aang, we're talking about here and here none of that happens."

"You just don't understand!"

"I do understand!"

"No you don't Naruto." Sasuke once again cut in, of course he was getting squeezed by Sakura but no he of course did not giving a damn.

"You can not comprehend someone else's pain unless your experienced that pain, stop thinking you understand people because you know what you don't. You don't understand how it feels to be orphaned and have your whole nation slaughtered, you cannot feel the pain of losing your history, your people because you didn't experience that pain so butt out." Sasuke continued.

"But I understand how it feels to lose a loved one."

"Hasn't everyone? This is war not tea-party so everyone feels that pain but not the pain of feeling like you're the only one. Because you aren't."

"I do! My whole clan was slaughtered too."

"Are you stupid? That happened a thousand years ago, not recently and actually I believe there are still two members left. Karin and Nagato according to Oro."

"Shut up! Aang you kill the fire lord but not because of anger or revenge but in the name of peace. You don't want to kill the fire lord because you think that's a sin, that's fine but your beliefs are getting in the way in the name of peace. It's your job to kill him and it's my job to destroy Tobi and her little group. Got that?"

Naruto angrily stormed off just like other people, he was just so mad right now it hurt but little did he know things were about to get even more rough the day after that day, err just tomorrow.

_Tomorrow..._

Naruto woke feeling 99% better because no one can just feel happy for once. He saw that no one was there, he walked to the beach and saw doe foot prints so of course he followed them and it led him to surprise! Even. More. Conflict.

"Where's Aang?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the group.

"Missing." Zuko answered.

"Well duh but where?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not his babysitter."

"Yeah Zuko join the club but I'm guessing you should find him, like now."

"Of course, we were just going to get manicures but now that you mention it maybe we should find the avatar."

"Now that's an idea Zuko."

After a search party around the island one thing was for sure, Aang was gone. So Zuko thought up of another plan to find Aang, finding him how he used to find him, by scent. Which lead them at a bar...but alas there was no luck, with that much to go for Zuko again decided to find the only other person that could help them which led to the white lotus hangout a.k.a old peeps camp, the crazy places Zuko took them.

"So Sasuke what are you doing after this war?" Naruto randomly asked while he waited for Zuko reunite with Iroh because reuniting can take years depending on the situation.

"I'm becoming the fire lord's advisor so he can make good choices because if you know Aang he won't kill Ozai but instead do something other than that like take his limbs away or make him deaf."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked, noticing the stare Sasuke was getting from Sakura.

"No, is there really anything else to life?"

"Marriage and having babies."

"..."

"And lay off Sasuke, Sakura is mine!"

"...?"

"That's not dialogue so I'm going to object, you can't have her!"

"Get a clue Naruto, she's OBVIOUSLY not into you."

"Oh yeah watch, hey Sakura!" Naruto called.

"What?"

"Wanna go out on a date?"

"Ewww no way!"

(Why does she hate me?) "Sasuke...how do you do it?" Naruto admittedly asked as a small blush formed across his face.

"You just don't care."

"Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted as walked to Sakura with a I-don't-care sorta aloof pose and look.

"What is it again?"

"Sorry but I just don't care."

"About what?"

"About life."

"Ook then you do that."

"No I just don't care."

"Got that the first time, anyways do you think Iroh will accept Zuko? I just met him but I still care because I hear Iroh was the great general and all."

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care? This is life and death here."

"No, no I do care but I don't."

"Do you care or not? Which is it?"

Suddenly at that very second Zuko and Iroh came out, there was going to be a change. Zuko was going to become fire lord and now Zuko needed help since you can't just beat Azula alone...yeah I guess you could say that.

"Katara, Naruto, and Sasuke can you come with us back to the fire nation capital to defeat Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Hell yes but what about my friends?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we need to deal with the fire nation army but we give you our support." Chōjūrō reassured.

"Ok."

As if things couldn't get more climaxed Obito randomly appeared in a burst of flames, obviously since he cane he was no longer loyal to the fire nation but on that note he still worked as a messenger boy.

"Obito?" Naruto asked.

"The terrorist group called Kyūseishu is currently traveling to the fire nation but luckily one member by the name of Kakuzu has been killed by our very own Kakashi Hotake. While the other member by the name of Hidan had his limbs ripped to shreds and his head was thrown in the bottom of the ocean...err no that didn't happen. Actually the Akatsuki sealed him, yep they sealed him." Obito reported.

"Well it's nice to see the Akatsuki be useful for once, hm." Deidara said.

"So there's three members left? Naruto asked.

"No just two, umm shark guy and venus flytrap, right?"

"No the leader, she's a girl with a mask on. She claims to be Tobi or Madara but she says she's nothing since people betrayed her, she looks really pretty but I can tell she was hurt. Do you know who she is?"

"I do. Her name is Rin Nohara."

* * *

A/N: *mystery is another reference to One piece and I don't own one piece it belongs to its respectful owner.

Naruto acts aloof just like Aang!


	13. Chapter 13: Blind bandit VS Bomb artist

Recap: As the comet begins to arrive the tension is rising up, Aang can't kill Ozai, Naruto thinks he understands everyone, and the masked woman is revealed to be Rin?! Things are crazy but at least Naruto's friends are there to support him.

And I'm adding a series of two to three filler chapters in just for character development and what not. Sorry but the story's gotta be longer and I promise it won't be boring like *cough* Naruto fillers *cough*. I'm also adding an epilogue and yes I might also continue the story with the promise, search, and rift comic series but then again I might not.

Q: will there be a legend of Korra thing too?

A: It depends, honestly I like team Aang more than team Korra but meh.

This is a filler chapter but next chapter will be all canon or as canon as a fan fic can get:/

* * *

Deidara was already 16 so it was the perfect time to leave this wretched kingdom, he stayed up late at night on the roof of his apartment, he was planning on leaving soon with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi soon but money had to be made so he entered in the earth rumble V! Whoever wins gets a HUGE cash prize, despite his upper class clothes Deidara was orphaned and poor so getting this money was a must have so he could leave this wretched kingdom like I already said.

"Tomorrow is the finale of the earth rumble V and if I can win this, I'll be set for life. Not to brag but I'm like the best earthbender of all time!" Deidara rambled on to himself.

_The next day..._

After a nice breakfast of ramen Deidara walked to underground arena, yes there were some pretty tough people but most were easy like the boulder or the hippo or whatever. He managed to win the third earth rumble but the fourth one he did not, it was won by some girl who proclaims to be the blind bandit.

Deidara walked in the arena and say down in the waiting area where people wait of course to see who'll they'll be matched up against. Deidara was determined to win this one because he trained SO hard, it was like impossible for him to lose unless he was paired up against the blind bandit, really known as Toph Beifong but nearly no one believed they had a daughter so whatcha gonna do?

"Hello bomb boy." A familiar voice greeted.

"Stop calling me that or I swear I'll explode you." Deidara threatened, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Already with the threats huh? You should save that for the match bomb boy."

"I have a name you know, it's Deidara, hm."

"Right bomb boy or wait I'm sorry _Deidara_."

"Listen you, I don't like you so get outta my way so I can win the money and the title too, back from you, hm."

"Ha! I'm the greatest earthbender alive, do you think you can beat me dunderhead?"

"Why don't you just shut up already?!"

Deidara punched the wall and walked through, it was time for his battle. He walked onto the stadium and to his dismay guess who walked up to the arena? You guessed right it was the blind bandit, that is if you guessed.

"This match is the blind bandit vs the bomb artist!" The announcer well announced.

"Go Deidara-nii!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Beat her up!" Akatsuchi screamed.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled.

Deidara started first and threw a smoke bomb on the ground, if he wasn't so focused on seeing the opponent then he could attack better. Well that's what his master taught him anyways...Deidara dodged several flying boulders only to find out it was a diversion and he was earth launched up into the sky.

Deidara used this chance to tunnel down below and use his speciality move and most deadliest: land mines, these land mines were specially made just for Toph. He was sure she could feel them but one wrong step could explode her.

(Katsu) Deidara thought to himself once he heard the explosion.

No of course it didn't end like that, Toph tricked Deidara into thinking she exploded by throwing several sharp rocks at ground which meant he was vulnerable and she could attack at the perfect time. Toph earth bended a large column right at Deidara's spot but he wasn't there, he somehow dodged it. Deidara ran up on the column then jumped down to punch the ground to create a large divide and semi earth quake. It was the perfect terrain for his next move, Deidara then crushed the whole arena and turned it into a sand pit. It was so much easier to turn broken up rock into sand.

(Smart bomb boy, smart.) Toph thought to herself, she couldn't see that well with all this sand, heck she couldn't see at all so she had to rely on hearing or scent.

Deidara threw several clay bombs at Toph but she could smell the scent of clay bombs so she easily dodged them all but what she didn't know was that it was a diversion! Deidara appeared right behind her while the bombs were detonating and used the rock from below to sand create a rock gauntlet and he punched Toph behind the back but it went straight through.

It was just a rock clone...suddenly a giant rock hand came and he almost got pushed off but he dug underground right before it hit, of course when he went underground he got shot straight back out so that meant tunneling underground was off-limits and somehow Toph must have done something.

Several rock knives came out from no where but Deidara rolled over and dodged the knives, he didn't think he had to use this move, he was honestly gonna use it for his rematch against Sasori but who cares?! Deidara used the rock under the sand and stuck it on him, over and over until he was a huge rock version of himself. It was his speciality move: DEIDARA GOLEM!

Deidara grabbed Toph and tried to throw her off but she hung on in fact she burrowed into his giant rock hand and destroyed the whole thing but Deidara thought ahead and implanted clay bombs inside so there was a huge explosion. Deidara and Toph both fell back all the way over the ledge, Deidara got himself up and looked around to see if Toph was there, just to make sure he used a sensory type earth bending taught by his master it was called particle bending or was it called particle style or was particle sub skill?

Deidara didn't exactly feel anything thing so did that meant he won...or not, suddenly two hands came from underneath and held him, he punched the hands and broke free then Toph emerged from the ground. It was amazing how she couldn't be detected by Deidara, perhaps he needed more training.

(My bombs are nearly depleted I could do the golem thing again but wait maybe if I...yeah that'll work.) Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara then started brining more rock pieces together to create a giant rock dragon! Deidara hopped on the rock dragon and made it shoot boulders down on the ground but almost all of the boulders came back at him. He easily flew around the boulders since they were really bad aimed, maybe because Toph couldn't exactly see him?Finally Deidara had the advantage, Toph was obviously blind if you didn't get that the first time and she could not see in the air, could this be a win for our long blonde?

Toph could not feel any vibrations but she could hear the boulders coming at her, somehow Deidara got airborne. Was it possible you could fly on your own rock...yeah sure but no one thought of that yet, Deidara took rock levitation to the next level. Toph had to think of a solution or she'll have to *gulp* lose.

Deidara loaded the dragon with clay bombs and shot it at Toph, she dodged every one of them and brought the entire arena upwards. Deidara couldn't exactly leave the arena so he jumped off the dragon and decided to face Toph one on one.

"Ha! With all the sand gone, this match will be over!" Toph said, by far this was literally the toughest battle she's endured.

"You shouldn't keep on underestimating people, hm."

"No ones beat me yet and you sure won't be the first!"

"I said don't underestimate people!" Deidara yelled, he punched the ground with all his might, causing an earth quake while at the same time Toph launched a large earth wall at Deidara and for the first time in his life he did something right.

"The winner is..."

Before Deidara could hear the answer he fell down, he was way too exhausted.

* * *

It was late at night once again and Deidara was walking home alone, his friends already went ahead to home. After stopping for a quick snack he decided to head home, at least now he showed his art to everyone like a boss.

"Hey bomb boy!" Toph called out, running towards Deidara.

"What do you want?" Deidara rudly asked, trying to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Toph apologized.

"Why?"

"I underestimate too many people, you were right."

"I was, you shouldn't act so special. I don't know what's your problem, people like me are poor and I just can't stand having you act so high and mighty because you were taught by the original earth benders, hm."

"I was never loved at home so I ran away to the badger moles and they taught be earth." Toph explained, she was still walking with Deidara despite his tone.

"You are so selfish...your parents must have been worried sick!" Deidara scolded.

"They don't even give me any attention, except for constantly caring about my self need."

"You should be glad! Stop acting as if your life is a Mary-sue because you'll be damn sure it's not. At least your parents have some sorta love for you even if it's a little distant." Deidara argued, he stopped in his tracks to tell this girl right.

"A little? They put me in a room everyday and make a guard watch over me? They think I'm like a doll or something or a weak animal."

"Then go get friends, they'll give you love."

"I don't have friends! At least your parents care for you since you wear such high up clothes."

"What parents? I stole these clothes, live a life with no parents and see how it feel because my parents are dead!"

"..."

"Complain and whine about your life, you would give anything if you were an orphan, especially a ridiculed orphan, hm."

With that Deidara ran to his house leaving Toph all alone to herself in the cold, dark night. No wonder Toph and Deidara didn't get along, they had a complete opposite feel of pain or at least as opposite as it gets. But one thing was for sure Deidara was the winner of the earth rumble V!

Tomorrow Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, and Deidara would a start their journey to leave the wretched earth kingdom, well Deidara thought it was wretched. Once out of their home town and a little ways into the rocky forest they spotted an old man and some scarred teen boy so they all hid behind a bush and decided to eavesdrop just a little.

"Uncle." Zuko started, after becoming a fugitive life's been so rough for him and his uncle they were literally wearing the same clothes all freakin week.

"Yes Zuko?"

"I hear some people in the bushes."

Suddenly Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi jumped out from the bush because that's exactly what people do...noobs.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"Slow down, I ask the questions here no who are you?"

"I just asked that question!"

"No because I ask the questions."

"Katsu!"

And with that Deidara dissapeared in an EXPLOSION! Yep because nowadays people can do that.

* * *

A/N: Short, Short chapter IKR:p

This is more of a past Deidara before he went all crazy and coo-coo, and before he became a terrorist if that's what you want to call him.

**What's gonna happen?:** Zuko, Katara, and Sasuke battle Azula because yes maybe I did change the battle scene a bit...a lot. Before the battle Naruto tries to confront Azula since he still believes she is his friend...yeah. Rin comes with Kisame and Zetsu to start the revival of Madara but not before Obito, Sasuke, and Kakashi work together to battle Kisame and Zetsu. It's time for another battle chapter and this might take one and a half chapters because of its epicness! Just a little something something to look forward to.

(adding these from now on!)


	14. Chapter 14: The legend of Naruto part 2

**Recap:** last chapter was a filler mostly about the battle between Toph and Deidara and what happened before he met Naruto. Feel free to skip it, but I personally made the battle awesome:D

**!Notice! **I possibly may add another filler next chapter or the one after that but I might not, the filler was gonna be about the portrayal of Naruto and Sasuke at the play in ember island but I can also not do that.

As you might now in the authors note I'm adding an what's next bit so people will know what to look forward to next chapter. Good news! I'm adding the promise trilogy but search and rift I'm still not sure, or I could change my mind...

flashback=italics

I said no fixed relationships but people do get crushes...just sayin'.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Naruto just turned nine and today was another boring day at the fire flame academy and now he could become a freakin awesome bender. He walked into class and sat next to Sasuke, who of course got pushed off by Ino who had a major school girl style crush on Sasuke...join the club Ino, join the club. _

_"Hello class my name is Rin Nohara and I'm your teacher for the fire flame academy." Rin greeted as she sat down on her seat, she wasn't old or anything in fact she was like in her twenties._

_"So today we will learn about the origins of the fire nation." Rin continued._

_"But what about fire bending?" Naruto whined._

_"Yeah!" Kiba agreed._

_"We'll get to that later, if you really want to be a better firebender you have to learn the origins."_

_"Humph."_

_After class Naruto and Sasuke raced each other to the training fields, even though they acted like they couldn't stand in reality it was the complete opposite. Naruto sat down and swung on his favorite swing set, he didn't have many friends...any for that matter but that's because he was the avatar. No, Naruto didn't know it yet but soon enough he'll find out._

_"Do you think Azula is coming?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was busy punching a tree._

_"No. She's a princess."_

_"Oh well yeah I know that but she's our friend too."_

_"So what?"_

_"Hey losers!" A familiar snotty voice yelled out._

_It was Azula, duh but this time she was alone, no gloomy girl, angst boy, or optimistic girl just regular old her. As regular as she gets...yeah I doubt that._

_"Hey Azula!" Naruto ecstatically greeted._

_"Naruto would you like to come to the palace, it's much better then this peasant field."_

_"Yeah believe it I would!"_

_"Good oh yeah and Sasuke you can tag along."_

_"I don't tag along."_

_"Yes you do."_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and followed Azula to the palace, it was amazing! Naruto always thought it would be cool to live in a palace and be named prince but that was another story yet to be told. Finally Azula stopped at the courtyard where Ty Lee and Mai were just hanging out. It was an amazing courtyard and obviously looked better than the training fields._

_"Hi Naruto and Sasuke!" Ty Lee as she somersaulted to them, kinda showy offy though._

_"Wow Ty Lee!" Naruto praised because he couldn't do that sorta thing...obviously._

_"Oh please, I can do it better." But she couldn't and she humiliatingly fell down flat on her face._

_Azula pushed Ty Lee and glared at Naruto for giving a smirk but as if things couldn't get more complicated Zuko and Ursa, ugh Ursa. Azula always thought that her own mother loved Zuko more than her and on top of that she also thought her mother was afraid of her, I wonder why?_

_"...hm, hey guys watch this." Azula said, she ran up to Zuko and Ursa and asked Zuko something._

_"What is she doing?" Naruto asked, watching her get Mai._

_"You see the tactic of the game is to try to knock the apple off of one's head." Azula explained as she set the apple on a still bored looking Mai._

_"Like with an arrow or a spear?"_

_"No with FIRE!" Azula said and she yes she shot fire right on the apple and it went ablaze._

_Zuko rushes to Mai and tries to knock off the burning apple off of her head but they accidentally fall on each other in the fountain to which Ty Lee exclaims how good of a couple they would make because yeah that's gonna happen. Humiliated both Zuko and Mai storm off to dry off but not before yelling at them, crazy good times._

_"Oh yeah, Naruto and Sasuke I have one more game." Azula piped up._

_Naruto and Sasuke were both tied up together on a large stump with a cabbage on their head. The object of the game was to set the cabbage on fire with a fire enhanced bow and arrow, not good since both of them didn't have the aim like Mai._

_Naruto and Sasuke tried to dodge the arrows but it seemed like they had an endless supply, it was not a very pretty picture._

_The next day..._

_Naruto came into class and saw that Rin wasn't they anymore, she was replaced by this guy with a scar above his nose. Really, was Rin like sick or something, though she was a great doctor even doctors get sick I guess._

_"Where's Rin?" Sasuke asked, amazingly they were thinking the same thing._

_"Dead. So I will be your new teacher my name is blah, blah, blah..."_

_Naruto slumped down in his chair, home room with Rin was the best time he had at school, third best because of recess and lunch but still. Now he had to listen to monotone Iruka talk about nothing he would care about, Rin made class fun. _

_After school Naruto went straight home and to his room, he was just too distraught to play with friends. Minato went upstairs to Naruto's room, if anyone should be uoset it should be him since that was his student._

_"Dad, why did Rin have to die?" Naruto sobbed, he knew that teacher for a year now and she was the closest thing to a mother he had._

_"She didn't."_

_"..."_

_"Let me tell you something Naruto, we can't always pave a path for people to follow and sometimes you do need to give up for the better cause. Rin's parents committed suicide because they were a threat to the fire nation, Rin learned the truth and ran away but Kakashi, Obito, and I tried to stop her. We failed." Minato explained, feeling every ounce of guilt._

___"So you abandoned her?" Naruto asked._

___"No...well we tried but-"_

___"You taught me to never abandon a comrade."_

___"I can't go searching her because I have duties to the fire nation Naruto, I'm sorry." Minato stood up and left._

___"...I don't care what dad says, I never abandon a c-"_

___"And don't you dare go looking for her!" Minato yelled out._

___"Dammit."_

* * *

Obito joined Naruto and his friends on their journey back to the fire nation, back to his home back to his nightmare. Even if words couldn't work over force Naruto and Obito just had to give it a try, they had to make the friendship, their bonds last just a littke longer.

Naruto looked down at the fire nation soil, it was such a sight that Naruto longed to see once again but a sight that he also resented. Living through the harsh world of war was the most difficult thing he had to do, friends were suppose to be enemies and enemies were suppose to be friends. Everyone feels the pain of war, the loss of family, the loss of friends, and for one the loss of a nation...those who carry the burden of all that pain can barely tell what's right what's wrong, what's good what's bad. For 100 years this war has gone on, could Naruto really save this world?

"Naruto we're at the fire nation capital." Zuko said as he jumped from Yoshito, everyone decided it would be best if an animal companion was the transportation.

"Let's do it, ya know!" Naruto yelled.

_Azula..._

After banishing most of her servants Azula was getting ready for her coronation from princess to fire lord! Though she may have been going a little bit crazy, just a little.

"Mother?"

"Azula I wouldn't miss your coronation for anything."

"But you have been using fear to control people and now your confused because now you don't have anyone." Ursa continued.

"You saw those traitors, I couldn't trust anyone, even you feared me."

"No you're wrong I've always loved you." Ursa argued.

"No you didn't!" Azula threw her royal brush on the mirror to which it broke and it turns out Ursa wasn't there, now Azula has seven years of bad luck tsk-tsk.

Azula broke down in tears but then she felt a hand inherently shoulder...it was Naruto. Naruto always cared for her and always said he was there for her, he never gave up on her. Naruto truly valued friendship unlike others...

"Naruto?" Azula shakily asked.

"It's ok Azula...no not really but it'll be ok." Naruto tried so hard to reassure.

"Thank-you Naruto for not betraying me...but get away from me!" Azula screamed as she backed away from the confused spiky blonde.

"It's just a matter of time before you too!"

"But you are my friend, remember those days we had?"

"I don't."

"You are still my friend even if I have to fight you, after this war we can do the things we used to do. It'll be just like those days."

"It's just too late, the damage is done and things will never be the same. It's too late for me...for us."

Naruto walked away, he wiped away his tears and got ready to fight his childhood friend, Sasuke didn't seemed to phased when Azula said they could do an Agni Kai for the crown. Sasuke could easily break but Naruto couldn't.

(I guess the Agni Kai begins.) Naruto thought to himself.

_Sokka and the rest..._

After sucessfully infiltrating the fire nation air ship it was actually going good, there was a full proof plan and nothing could possibly at all go wrong...that was until they were attacked by what felt like bullets?

"...! It's Kisame-sama!" Chōjūrō yelled as soon as he peeked out of the ship.

"Kisawho?" Toph asked.

"Kisame-sama the worlds greatest swordsman that ever lived and waterbender...next to Mei!" Chōjūrō exclaimed.

"Oh you mean shark guy?" Sokka asked.

"Let's make some shark fin soup out of him, hm!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura jumped off of the airship...OF COURSE that was dangerous but Deidara earth bended a column for them to land on. Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura VS Kisame!

"Hey Sai...what about you?" Sokka asked, noticing he didn't exactly go.

"Well they got it...where's Rock Lee?"

"Oh umm well he said he needed to find some people."

"Yeah I'll stay here and watch."

Everyone knows Deidara's and Chōjūrō's fighting capability and power level but what about Sakura? Now she'll get to show everyone how she can keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, she's not a burden anymore, she's a powerhouse!

Sakura ran up and punched Kisame, Kisame fell down and landed on a landmine which detonated bringing him up all the say in the air, Deidara earth bended another column for Chōjūrō to which he hit Kisame with a giant hammer. Almost too easy but well-coordinated, Sakura punched Kisame while Deidara earth bended a rope to keep him sealed. Chōjūrō then came down with a giant sword and sliced Kisame without any regrets...wayyyy too easy.

"That was boring." Deidara bluntly stated.

"I know." Chōjūrō agreed.

Suddenly Kisame melted into a white mass and it looked a little weird, Deidara identified it as Zetsu, the white part. So yeah no wonder that battle was so easy, Zetsu didn't exactly have power like the ready of the members.

"Come on, let's go to the frontline!"

_Back to Naruto..._

The Agni Kai was intense but not up to Azula standards, something was different about her but what? As if things could not get any worse Kisame, yes the Kisame Hoshigaki appeared right after Azula was handled. Yet of course of things get worse they always get better, luckily Kakashi and Obito appeared too!

"Kakashi-sensei?! Yeah let's beat this guy!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto, Rin is here and you need to stop the revival of Madara at all cost, only Hashirama Senju could stand against him. If Madara is revived then-" Kakashi was a pretty good fire bender BUT he just could not compare to Madara.

"Then I'll kill him."

"I believe in you Naruto, go defeat Madara but Obito, Sasuke, and I will all take care of Kisame, believe it."

"I do Kakashi!"

As soon as Naruto left the battle began, Zuko and Katara were too injured to do much of anything until Sakura came so they'll have to get out of the way because this battle is gonna be mad.

Kisame attacked first, even though yeah this was the fire nation with little to no water there was underground geysers. Kisame flooded the landscape and turned it into ice, just in case. Kisame shit several ice shards at them but Sasuke burned them all, fire was weak against water of course but not electricity. Kakashi ran up to Kisame with an electrically charged kunai but Kisame blocked himself with Samehada or better known as the demon sword, able to absorb air, water, fire, lava, and lightning type elements. This sword is the most powerful of the collection of swords from the legendary swordsmen group, well that's just a matter of opinion but still.

"Sorry Kakashi but Samehada just loves to eat lightning." Kisame hissed as he knocked Kakashi back.

(Fire and lightning won't work so we'll have to try hand to hand combat.) Kakashi thought to himself as he clashed with Kisame.

Obito for your information was also apart of the Yuyan archers so his archery skills were off the charts. Obito turned around and about 47 degrees he shot an arrow right on Kisame's back, he winced but he still had that annoying sly smirk on his face just like Deidara.

"Well then, that's annoying. Time to get serious." Kisame said as gathered the ice from the ground and created a huge ice version of himself yes it's back it's: KISAME ICE GIANT!

Kisame was now 100x bigger and stronger for that matter, even his sword enlarged too. Fire could not melt this ice soo what now? Kisame punched the ground creating a field of jagged ice shards, well that ruins running.

(I saved enough power, these flames will work.) Sasuke thought to himself as he blew a burst of black flames on the giant and on the field, though only the field melted.

Despite those flames being 1000x hotter than the regular orange ones it still wasn't enough but...because of Samehada of course! There didn't seem to be a solution, the stronger they got Kisame got 2x stronger, fighting without bending was hard and it sucked none of them were earthbenders because.

Sasuke fell down, using the black flames takes a huge toll on the body, use it too much and yay you lose your fire bending or on the flop side your life. Obito had to pick up Sasuke and try to dodge the incoming attacks which he couldn't so he fell down too in a bloody mess.

Was hope all lost? Would there be a miracle...yeah there would this is avatar not Death Note, suddenly the whole giant crumbled down, none other than Might Guy came down and hammer punched Kisame in the stomach. Well now we know where Rock Lee ran off to.

"Sasuke, Obito, are you both alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke said, his clothes were torn and his face had stains of blood so it didn't really look like he was good.

"Sasuke you were my student now are you sure you can lightning bend?" Kakashi asked just one more time."

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi."

Sasuke, Obito, and Kakashi all shot a bolt of lightning, forming purple lightning amd it directly hit Kisame, guarantee he was dead because the sword was nowhere to be...wait a second...the sword looked a little bigger than it should have.

"He just won't die." Sasuke mumbled as soon as he saw Kisame crawl out of his stupid sword, well we're out of miracles now, too bad.

"You can't kill me, no one-"

Out of nowhere a giant sword came down and directly hit Kisame and for once he really died. It was none other than NOT Chōjūrō, it was, it was...Suigetsu?! Suigetsu stood on the famed Kubikiribōchō after all that hard-earned work HE was the one who killed the famed Kisame?!

"How did you do that Suigetsu?!" Sasuke angrily asked.

"Skills moron."

"Fuck off Suigetsu...forget it, how'd get out?" Sasuke asked.

"I would've stayed there longer with her but I heard screams so I simply went straight through with my fantastic water abilities."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that and the fact that you were chemically enhanced by Orochimaru. We should go help Naruto against Rin...Kakashi and Obi-" Sasuke stopped and saw that Obito was gone.

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood at the cliff side, Aang was busy fighting the fire lord and Naruto knew that Aang would win so he had no worries. What he had to worry about was facing Madara...which meant he HAD to stop the revival or apocalypse by a very horrible death.

"Naruto stop standing in my way!" Rin yelled, though you never really know who's behind the mask.

Rin just stepped off the boat she was on and in the boat was a casket, it was obvious who that was but why would he be in a casket I wonder?

"I cannot allow you Rin to destroy this world, you'll have to face me and I promise you won't kill me or Aang."

"I don't have to, I already gathered half the spiritual energy from Aang back in Ba Sing Se and the other half from your mishaps back in the northern water tribe. I just need to transfer this energy and It'll be over before it started."

"But why? Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill so many people?"

"I won't, they'll get reborn in the afterlife, since the harmonic convergence isn't for about 70 years or so Madara plans to build a new world with his new avatar abilities. Under Madara there won't be an avatar or four nations there won't be pain or conflict anymore, come on Naruto you don't have to carry the burden of being the avatar or whatever else your conflicted about. There won't be clans everyone will be united under one ruler. You can have whatever you want." Rin tried to persuade."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Rin made both Minato and Kushins just randomly appear.

"You can have your parents, you can have your ideal version of Azula, you can have whatever you want is yours. We can all escape cruel reality."

"My parents are...dead."

"They are yes but part of their spirits stays within you, I've also noticed certain leaks of spirits that have come to the material world. By conjoining it all together with a sacrifice we have a dream, true I'm not an airbender but you don't have to bend air to have high spiritual prowess." Rin explained.

"No. I won't I refuse to live a...a lie. I guess I need to knock some sense into you because you're crazy."

Naruto ran over to Rin, air bending was mostly umm weak no..._defensive_ I should say, there were little to no offensive attacks so Naruto thought himself how to compress the air into a super tight ball though the name didn't come to him yet.

Rin dodged the air ball attack but backtracked and earth ended several sharp rock pillars but of course she dodged them all. No matter what element Naruto used it only back fired, she was a master dodger and retaliator for that matter and avatar state was too dangerous but not tunneling.

"Just give up Naruto!" Run yelled, sure she had hit spirit crap but she didn't have earth bending so ha.

"Uzumakis don't give up!" Naruto yelled as he shot straight from the ground and hit her in the face with his famed air ball attack.

"Neither do Uchihas."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note it belongs to its respective owner, that was just a reference you see.

A/N: Naruto says you are my friend to Azula which is a reference tothat theme song with the walking and screaming or whatever.

**!What's next!** Naruto and Obito face off Rin, painful memories are revealed while Sasuke and friends are still getting there that was until they all got stopped by an army of Zetsus well no more like one but still. Sakura shows what she's made of and the Akatsuki take an appearance too, but the real question: is Sakura finally caught up with Naruto and Sasuke? Nah.


	15. Chapter 15: The legend of Naruto part 3

**Recap:** last chapter was a filler mostly about the battle between Toph and Deidara and what happened before he met Naruto. Feel free to skip it, but I personally made the battle awesome:D

**!Notice! **I possibly may add another filler next chapter or the one after that but I might not, the filler was gonna be about the portrayal of Naruto and Sasuke at the play in ember island but I can also not do that.

As you might now in the authors note I'm adding an what's next bit so people will know what to look forward to next chapter. Good news! I'm adding the promise trilogy but search and rift I'm still not sure, or I could change my mind...

flashback=italics

I said no fixed relationships but people do get crushes...just sayin'.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Naruto just turned nine and today was another boring day at the fire flame academy and now he could become a freakin awesome bender. He walked into class and sat next to Sasuke, who of course got pushed off by Ino who had a major school girl style crush on Sasuke...join the club Ino, join the club. _

_"Hello class my name is Rin Nohara and I'm your teacher for the fire flame academy." Rin greeted as she sat down on her seat, she wasn't old or anything in fact she was like in her twenties._

_"So today we will learn about the origins of the fire nation." Rin continued._

_"But what about fire bending?" Naruto whined._

_"Yeah!" Kiba agreed._

_"We'll get to that later, if you really want to be a better firebender you have to learn the origins."_

_"Humph."_

_After class Naruto and Sasuke raced each other to the training fields, even though they acted like they couldn't stand in reality it was the complete opposite. Naruto sat down and swung on his favorite swing set, he didn't have many friends...any for that matter but that's because he was the avatar. No, Naruto didn't know it yet but soon enough he'll find out._

_"Do you think Azula is coming?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was busy punching a tree._

_"No. She's a princess."_

_"Oh well yeah I know that but she's our friend too."_

_"So what?"_

_"Hey losers!" A familiar snotty voice yelled out._

_It was Azula, duh but this time she was alone, no gloomy girl, angst boy, or optimistic girl just regular old her. As regular as she gets...yeah I doubt that._

_"Hey Azula!" Naruto ecstatically greeted._

_"Naruto would you like to come to the palace, it's much better then this peasant field."_

_"Yeah believe it I would!"_

_"Good oh yeah and Sasuke you can tag along."_

_"I don't tag along."_

_"Yes you do."_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and followed Azula to the palace, it was amazing! Naruto always thought it would be cool to live in a palace and be named prince but that was another story yet to be told. Finally Azula stopped at the courtyard where Ty Lee and Mai were just hanging out. It was an amazing courtyard and obviously looked better than the training fields._

_"Hi Naruto and Sasuke!" Ty Lee as she somersaulted to them, kinda showy offy though._

_"Wow Ty Lee!" Naruto praised because he couldn't do that sorta thing...obviously._

_"Oh please, I can do it better." But she couldn't and she humiliatingly fell down flat on her face._

_Azula pushed Ty Lee and glared at Naruto for giving a smirk but as if things couldn't get more complicated Zuko and Ursa, ugh Ursa. Azula always thought that her own mother loved Zuko more than her and on top of that she also thought her mother was afraid of her, I wonder why?_

_"...hm, hey guys watch this." Azula said, she ran up to Zuko and Ursa and asked Zuko something._

_"What is she doing?" Naruto asked, watching her get Mai._

_"You see the tactic of the game is to try to knock the apple off of one's head." Azula explained as she set the apple on a still bored looking Mai._

_"Like with an arrow or a spear?"_

_"No with FIRE!" Azula said and she yes she shot fire right on the apple and it went ablaze._

_Zuko rushes to Mai and tries to knock off the burning apple off of her head but they accidentally fall on each other in the fountain to which Ty Lee exclaims how good of a couple they would make because yeah that's gonna happen. Humiliated both Zuko and Mai storm off to dry off but not before yelling at them, crazy good times._

_"Oh yeah, Naruto and Sasuke I have one more game." Azula piped up._

_Naruto and Sasuke were both tied up together on a large stump with a cabbage on their head. The object of the game was to set the cabbage on fire with a fire enhanced bow and arrow, not good since both of them didn't have the aim like Mai._

_Naruto and Sasuke tried to dodge the arrows but it seemed like they had an endless supply, it was not a very pretty picture._

_The next day..._

_Naruto came into class and saw that Rin wasn't they anymore, she was replaced by this guy with a scar above his nose. Really, was Rin like sick or something, though she was a great doctor even doctors get sick I guess._

_"Where's Rin?" Sasuke asked, amazingly they were thinking the same thing._

_"Dead. So I will be your new teacher my name is blah, blah, blah..."_

_Naruto slumped down in his chair, home room with Rin was the best time he had at school, third best because of recess and lunch but still. Now he had to listen to monotone Iruka talk about nothing he would care about, Rin made class fun. _

_After school Naruto went straight home and to his room, he was just too distraught to play with friends. Minato went upstairs to Naruto's room, if anyone should be uoset it should be him since that was his student._

_"Dad, why did Rin have to die?" Naruto sobbed, he knew that teacher for a year now and she was the closest thing to a mother he had._

_"She didn't."_

_"..."_

_"Let me tell you something Naruto, we can't always pave a path for people to follow and sometimes you do need to give up for the better cause. Rin's parents committed suicide because they were a threat to the fire nation, Rin learned the truth and ran away but Kakashi, Obito, and I tried to stop her. We failed." Minato explained, feeling every ounce of guilt._

___"So you abandoned her?" Naruto asked._

___"No...well we tried but-"_

___"You taught me to never abandon a comrade."_

___"I can't go searching her because I have duties to the fire nation Naruto, I'm sorry." Minato stood up and left._

___"...I don't care what dad says, I never abandon a c-"_

___"And don't you dare go looking for her!" Minato yelled out._

___"Dammit."_

* * *

Obito joined Naruto and his friends on their journey back to the fire nation, back to his home back to his nightmare. Even if words couldn't work over force Naruto and Obito just had to give it a try, they had to make the friendship, their bonds last just a littke longer.

Naruto looked down at the fire nation soil, it was such a sight that Naruto longed to see once again but a sight that he also resented. Living through the harsh world of war was the most difficult thing he had to do, friends were suppose to be enemies and enemies were suppose to be friends. Everyone feels the pain of war, the loss of family, the loss of friends, and for one the loss of a nation...those who carry the burden of all that pain can barely tell what's right what's wrong, what's good what's bad. For 100 years this war has gone on, could Naruto really save this world?

"Naruto we're at the fire nation capital." Zuko said as he jumped from Yoshito, everyone decided it would be best if an animal companion was the transportation.

"Let's do it, ya know!" Naruto yelled.

_Azula..._

After banishing most of her servants Azula was getting ready for her coronation from princess to fire lord! Though she may have been going a little bit crazy, just a little.

"Mother?"

"Azula I wouldn't miss your coronation for anything."

"But you have been using fear to control people and now your confused because now you don't have anyone." Ursa continued.

"You saw those traitors, I couldn't trust anyone, even you feared me."

"No you're wrong I've always loved you." Ursa argued.

"No you didn't!" Azula threw her royal brush on the mirror to which it broke and it turns out Ursa wasn't there, now Azula has seven years of bad luck tsk-tsk.

Azula broke down in tears but then she felt a hand on her shoulder...it was Naruto. Naruto always cared for her and always said he was there for her, he never gave up on her. Naruto truly valued friendship unlike others...

"Naruto?" Azula shakily asked.

"It's ok Azula...no not really but it'll be ok." Naruto tried so hard to reassure.

"Thank-you Naruto for not betraying me...but get away from me!" Azula screamed as she backed away from the confused spiky blonde.

"It's just a matter of time before you too!"

"But you are my friend, remember those days we had?"

"I don't."

"You are still my friend even if I have to fight you, after this war we can do the things we used to do. It'll be just like those days."

"It's just too late, the damage is done and things will never be the same. It's too late for me...for us."

Naruto walked away, he wiped away his tears and got ready to fight his childhood friend, Sasuke didn't seemed to phased when Azula said they could do an Agni Kai for the crown. Sasuke could easily break but Naruto couldn't.

(I guess the Agni Kai begins.) Naruto thought to himself.

_Sokka and the rest..._

After sucessfully infiltrating the fire nation air ship it was actually going good, there was a full proof plan and nothing could possibly at all go wrong...that was until they were attacked by what felt like bullets?

"...! It's Kisame-sama!" Chōjūrō yelled as soon as he peeked out of the ship.

"Kisawho?" Toph asked.

"Kisame-sama the worlds greatest swordsman that ever lived and waterbender...next to Mei!" Chōjūrō exclaimed.

"Oh you mean shark guy?" Sokka asked.

"Let's make some shark fin soup out of him, hm!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura jumped off of the airship...OF COURSE that was dangerous but Deidara earth bended a column for them to land on. Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura VS Kisame!

"Hey Sai...what about you?" Sokka asked, noticing he didn't exactly go.

"Well they got it...where's Rock Lee?"

"Oh umm well he said he needed to find some people."

"Yeah I'll stay here and watch."

Everyone knows Deidara's and Chōjūrō's fighting capability and power level but what about Sakura? Now she'll get to show everyone how she can keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, she's not a burden anymore, she's a powerhouse!

Sakura ran up and punched Kisame, Kisame fell down and landed on a landmine which detonated bringing him up all the say in the air, Deidara earth bended another column for Chōjūrō to which he hit Kisame with a giant hammer. Almost too easy but well-coordinated, Sakura punched Kisame while Deidara earth bended a rope to keep him sealed. Chōjūrō then came down with a giant sword and sliced Kisame without any regrets...wayyyy too easy.

"That was boring." Deidara bluntly stated.

"I know." Chōjūrō agreed.

Suddenly Kisame melted into a white mass and it looked a little weird, Deidara identified it as Zetsu, the white part. So yeah no wonder that battle was so easy, Zetsu didn't exactly have power like the ready of the members.

"Come on, let's go to the frontline!"

_Back to Naruto..._

The Agni Kai was intense but not up to Azula standards, something was different about her but what? As if things could not get any worse Kisame, yes the Kisame Hoshigaki appeared right after Azula was handled. Yet of course of things get worse they always get better, luckily Kakashi and Obito appeared too!

"Kakashi-sensei?! Yeah let's beat this guy!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto, Rin is here and you need to stop the revival of Madara at all cost, only Hashirama Senju could stand against him. If Madara is revived then-" Kakashi was a pretty good fire bender BUT he just could not compare to Madara.

"Then I'll kill him."

"I believe in you Naruto, go defeat Madara but Obito, Sasuke, and I will all take care of Kisame, believe it."

"I do Kakashi!"

As soon as Naruto left the battle began, Zuko and Katara were too injured to do much of anything until Sakura came so they'll have to get out of the way because this battle is gonna be mad.

Kisame attacked first, even though yeah this was the fire nation with little to no water there was underground geysers. Kisame flooded the landscape and turned it into ice, just in case. Kisame shit several ice shards at them but Sasuke burned them all, fire was weak against water of course but not electricity. Kakashi ran up to Kisame with an electrically charged kunai but Kisame blocked himself with Samehada or better known as the demon sword, able to absorb air, water, fire, lava, and lightning type elements. This sword is the most powerful of the collection of swords from the legendary swordsmen group, well that's just a matter of opinion but still.

"Sorry Kakashi but Samehada just loves to eat lightning." Kisame hissed as he knocked Kakashi back.

(Fire and lightning won't work so we'll have to try hand to hand combat.) Kakashi thought to himself as he clashed with Kisame.

Obito for your information was also apart of the Yuyan archers so his archery skills were off the charts. Obito turned around and about 47 degrees he shot an arrow right on Kisame's back, he winced but he still had that annoying sly smirk on his face just like Deidara.

"Well then, that's annoying. Time to get serious." Kisame said as gathered the ice from the ground and created a huge ice version of himself yes it's back it's: KISAME ICE GIANT!

Kisame was now 100x bigger and stronger for that matter, even his sword enlarged too. Fire could not melt this ice soo what now? Kisame punched the ground creating a field of jagged ice shards, well that ruins running.

(I saved enough power, these flames will work.) Sasuke thought to himself as he blew a burst of black flames on the giant and on the field, though only the field melted.

Despite those flames being 1000x hotter than the regular orange ones it still wasn't enough but...because of Samehada of course! There didn't seem to be a solution, the stronger they got Kisame got 2x stronger, fighting without bending was hard and it sucked none of them were earthbenders because.

Sasuke fell down, using the black flames takes a huge toll on the body, use it too much and yay you lose your fire bending or on the flop side your life. Obito had to pick up Sasuke and try to dodge the incoming attacks which he couldn't so he fell down too in a bloody mess.

Was hope all lost? Would there be a miracle...yeah there would this is avatar not Death Note, suddenly the whole giant crumbled down, none other than Might Guy came down and hammer punched Kisame in the stomach. Well now we know where Rock Lee ran off to.

"Sasuke, Obito, are you both alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke said, his clothes were torn and his face had stains of blood so it didn't really look like he was good.

"Sasuke you were my student now are you sure you can lightning bend?" Kakashi asked just one more time."

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi."

Sasuke, Obito, and Kakashi all shot a bolt of lightning, forming purple lightning amd it directly hit Kisame, guarantee he was dead because the sword was nowhere to be...wait a second...the sword looked a little bigger than it should have.

"He just won't die." Sasuke mumbled as soon as he saw Kisame crawl out of his stupid sword, well we're out of miracles now, too bad.

"You can't kill me, no one-"

Out of nowhere a giant sword came down and directly hit Kisame and for once he really died. It was none other than NOT Chōjūrō, it was, it was...Suigetsu?! Suigetsu stood on the famed Kubikiribōchō after all that hard-earned work HE was the one who killed the famed Kisame?!

"How did you do that Suigetsu?!" Sasuke angrily asked.

"Skills moron."

"Fuck off Suigetsu...forget it, how'd get out?" Sasuke asked.

"I would've stayed there longer with her but I heard screams so I simply went straight through with my fantastic water abilities."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that and the fact that you were chemically enhanced by Orochimaru. We should go help Naruto against Rin...Kakashi and Obi-" Sasuke stopped and saw that Obito was gone.

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood at the cliff side, Aang was busy fighting the fire lord and Naruto knew that Aang would win so he had no worries. What he had to worry about was facing Madara...which meant he HAD to stop the revival or apocalypse by a very horrible death.

"Naruto stop standing in my way!" Rin yelled, though you never really know who's behind the mask.

Rin just stepped off the boat she was on and in the boat was a casket, it was obvious who that was but why would he be in a casket I wonder?

"I cannot allow you Rin to destroy this world, you'll have to face me and I promise you won't kill me or Aang."

"I don't have to, I already gathered half the spiritual energy from Aang back in Ba Sing Se and the other half from your mishaps back in the northern water tribe. I just need to transfer this energy and It'll be over before it started."

"But why? Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill so many people?"

"I won't, they'll get reborn in the afterlife, since the harmonic convergence isn't for about 70 years or so Madara plans to build a new world with his new avatar abilities. Under Madara there won't be an avatar or four nations there won't be pain or conflict anymore, come on Naruto you don't have to carry the burden of being the avatar or whatever else your conflicted about. There won't be clans everyone will be united under one ruler. You can have whatever you want." Rin tried to persuade."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Rin made both Minato and Kushins just randomly appear.

"You can have your parents, you can have your ideal version of Azula, you can have whatever you want is yours. We can all escape cruel reality."

"My parents are...dead."

"They are yes but part of their spirits stays within you, I've also noticed certain leaks of spirits that have come to the material world. By conjoining it all together with a sacrifice we have a dream, true I'm not an airbender but you don't have to bend air to have high spiritual prowess." Rin explained.

"No. I won't I refuse to live a...a lie. I guess I need to knock some sense into you because you're crazy."

Naruto ran over to Rin, air bending was mostly umm weak no..._defensive_ I should say, there were little to no offensive attacks so Naruto thought himself how to compress the air into a super tight ball though the name didn't come to him yet.

Rin dodged the air ball attack but backtracked and earth ended several sharp rock pillars but of course she dodged them all. No matter what element Naruto used it only back fired, she was a master dodger and retaliator for that matter and avatar state was too dangerous but not tunneling.

"Just give up Naruto!" Run yelled, sure she had hit spirit crap but she didn't have earth bending so ha.

"Uzumakis don't give up!" Naruto yelled as he shot straight from the ground and hit her in the face with his famed air ball attack.

"Neither do Uchihas."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note it belongs to its respective owner, that was just a reference you see.

A/N: Naruto says you are my friend to Azula which is a reference tothat theme song with the walking and screaming or whatever.

**!What's next!** Naruto and Obito face off Rin, painful memories are revealed while Sasuke and friends are still getting there that was until they all got stopped by an army of Zetsus well no more like one but still. Sakura shows what she's made of and the Akatsuki take an appearance too, but the real question: is Sakura finally caught up with Naruto and Sasuke? Nah.

**Update:** As of today, whatever today is like a thursday I guess, anyways I just changed a spelling error that bothered me...


	16. Chapter 16: The legend of Naruto part 4

**Recap:** Madara pummels Naruto but Sasuke saves his life, with new-found powers and new abilities Madara should easily be defeated, right? The gaang and friends decided not to listen to Naruto and help in saving the world too. That's it.

**!Notice!** I can't confirm the rift series until it's completed so until then after the promise and search there's going to be an _adventures in the spirit world _arc but I will add a sprinkle of the lost adventures...or possibly not. The search series though will be exciting!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to face Madara, sooner than they thought...Madara sensed that Naruto did not die, not yet anyways and he shot yet another planetary devastation at them but it didn't work. The gigantic rock exploded and coming from the explosion was a giant, glowing um fox, with Sasuke on the head of the fox?

Madara shot lightning at them but the fox, A.K.A Naruto and Sasuke dodged it, Naruto punched Madara and he crashed into the ground. Madara shot straight up in the air and gathered a gigantic amount of rock to punch Naruto with but this time Naruto caught the fist and slammed him straight to the ground, Madara got up and earth bended those same humanoid warriors from the water chase scene but they were bigger this time. Sasuke handled this one and greatly enlarged his katana and set it a flame, it was a large white fire katana basically and Sasuke destroyed all the warriors, Madara jetted towards them but Naruto punched Madara not just several meters but through a mountain!

Madara slammed on the ground but his pain wasn't over yet, it was time for the finishing move: Rasenteratsu...well I just made that up but still.

"It's over." Naruto said as he ready to shoot black flames and combine them with Sasuke's white flames to create something magical.

"Now you'll know that a Uchiha and an Uzumaki can work together!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Naruto's and Sasuke's flames combined to make a sliver dragon and it directly hit Madara, now let the dead stay damn dead!

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was born in the fire nation, yes but he was also a care-free, fun-loving guy who protected each and every nation from chaos. Naruto never gave up even when the times were dire, Naruto proved that fire nation can good too but most of all he proved that dreams do come true. Naruto is the world's greatest avatar and that was truth, believe it!

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked as he poked Madara with a stuck.

"No, he's just lying there because he found a copper one." Sasuke sarcastically answered.

"...oh yeah...oh no I lost too much bl...ood." Naruto started to fall but Sasuke caught him, he too was feeling the pain because of the toll of the white flames.

Naruto and Sasuke supported each other as they staggered to find a close enough range so Yoshito would hear them. Suddenly they both fell down, too much blood loss, too much pain, too much everything. Was this the end of Naruto? Of a new journey? No, no of course not I guess...

Maybe because of luck, or fate or even for the length of this story Aang happened to find Naruto and Sasuke near death. Sakura quickly healed and when she was done she scolded the both of them and when I mean both I mean Naruto but without having a tear or two escape the eye.

"Thank you Avatar Naruto and Sasuke for saving the world!" Aang thanked even though he could of...no.

"You did it you rash dummy, ya' know!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Naruto instead of per se Sasuke, eh.

"Sakura..."

"Not to break up good times but um did you really kill him?" Aang interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well I could've-"

"Madara was evil and dead."

"No, I knew him. Back then he was nice, persevered, though he's a bit pee shy."

"Whoa, are we talking about the same Madara because he just tried to kill me."

"But the monks taught me-"

"The monks taught you crap."

"Let me tell you my story..."

_"Madara was a friend of mine, aside from Kuzon he was the only-"_

"There's not gonna be a flashback here sir, so if you feel sad then cry me a river build a bridge and get over it!"

_Toph's group..._

Chōjūrō, Toph, and Katara followed the torn, burnt cloth and broken pieces of an orange mask. She was OBVIOUSLY running away because someone could very easily follow her, easily.

"Toph...don't you think this is a trap, age left such a perfect trail I'm almost certain-" Katara brought up.

"Calm down Katara, I assure you there is not a trap." Toph reassured.

"Stop. The trail ends here." Chōjūrō said as he well stopped everyone.

The trio went around the corner and saw...and SAW Obito?! Obito was sitting on the cliff side looking out into the distance, he looked sad, really the world was saved. The war was over, it's ok now right?

"Obito why are you just sitting here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah you should be celebrating!" Toph yelled.

"It's too early to celebrate, I was chasing Rin until she disappeared, I have to find her because the spirit world as we know it is in grave danger. Tell everyone I can't come to the celebration but I'll be back...and please give this extra special gift to Sasuke." Obito then disappeared, will we see Obito again? I don't know.

(So it's not over yet...at least for the time being we can enjoy the peace we have.) Katara thought to herself as they all walked back.

_Zuko's group..._

Obito as they all knew left in search of Rin so now they were lost, no they weren't actually. Yoshito and Appa came in the nick of time and it was just enough room for everyone to board, now it was time to go to the festival at the fire nation capital!

_The next day..._

Naruto was looking down at the crowds of people, water, earth, and fire have all joined together for the first time in years. It was clear now that Naruto finally reached his dream and became the world's greatest avatar in the history of time. Naruto looked back at all his friends and he knew he couldn't have done it without the help of all of them and their support.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" The crowd chanted and on that day Naruto knew he wasn't a failure.

It was late in the afternoon, Sokka was painting a picture, Iroh was serving tea, Sasuke was being moody and smug while Deidara was creating more of his clay bombs. It was the best day ever!

"Ok...done!" Sokka announced as he proudly held up his painting.

"What's that orange and yellow blob?" Naruto asked.

"That's you Naruto."

"Oh ok..."

"Why do I look like guy?" Mai asked who was now re-officially Zuko's girlfriend.

"And why do I look a like a girl, hm?" Deidara asked too now that he closely looked at it.

"What's wrong with my hair, it looks like a turtle-duck's butt." Sasuke commented.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph lazily exclaimed making everyone laugh.

Aang and Katara went out to the balcony and finally for real, for real kissed, for real. Well no, they did it on the day of black sun too but that was more of an Aang take over, this was the real deal. Well it was until Sokka interrupted...

"Hey Sasuke, what's next?" Naruto asked while he sipped some of Iroh's tea.

"I become the advisor, then you do whatever you do. Peace is once again obtained, the war is over it's all done."

"No, it's not." Chōjūrō interrupted, really making everyone unhappy.

"Rin is alive, the spirit world is in danger, and from recent reports small spirit portals have popped up all over the place...but forget it. Here Sasuke I almost forgot to give this to you." Chōjūrō gravely explained as he handed Sasuke a box.

"It's a rock, dammit why would you give me-"

"Burn the rock with the white flames idiot."

Sasuke burned the rock with his newly found and forever kept white flames to reveal a key? Sasuke picked it up and examined it, it said the word Uchiha and...savior. What does it mean?

"...You're right Chōjūrō, it's only the beginning."

* * *

Epilogue: Deidara decided to stay at his hometown and attend the new metal bending school academy because you know who better his bombs would work if they were metal and not clay.

Sakura continued her training with Tsunade, Naruto also trained more with Jiraiya, and even though Sasuke became the advisor he trained under Orochimaru and Itachi. Chōjūrō became the leader of the legendary seven swordsman group while Suigetsu decided to become a royal fire nation guard...only to get closer to a special girl though. Kakashi tried to search for Rin too but failed, Obito never came back and Rock Lee along with his group still lived in Ba Sing Se but were now the leaders of the earth rumble! Gaara and the sand siblings went home too but with new knowledge the sand village became a better village and Shikamaru became the new advisor for earth king.

Also a proper funeral was held for Hinata Hyuga, for she died too young.

Though that was far from THE END, very far, questions needed answers, chest needed keys, portals needed closing, and Rin needed to be found. The world is unbalanced and Naruto Uzumaki along with his friends had to change that.

* * *

A/N: Another very short chapter but next chapter is coming soon so don't fret.

**!What's next! **It was one year after the war, one year after Rin's disappearance, and one year after Aang's promise to kill Zuko if need be. After a year or so of training Naruto Uzumaki is back to bring order, make new friends, beat new enemies, and eat more ramen because that's howz we do it!


	17. Chapter 17: The Promise: Naruto's way

**Recap:** After a long war and an even longer wait, the world is peaceful again? No because apparently things can't just be peaceful for once. Ugh, conflict all the time!

**Notice! **No notice:/

* * *

After a long, rough year of training at the icy cold northern water tribe Naruto was ready to be back in action because there was more problems. According to the news there was an assassin out to get him. Yeah it was the truth but still, really. Naruto jumped on Yoshito and flew back to his hometown, he still thought about Azula who went crazy, he still thought about his life before the avatar was rediscovered. Not much though since it's pretty sad and depressing to think about, it was not the time to dwell on the past instead worrying more about the future was the essence.

Naruto finally landed at the fire nation capital with thousands cheering his name, Naruto first walked to his old home, it was dusty and dirty.

"Why didn't anyone clean...oh well I guess since I'm staying here for now I might as well clean this up after I meet Zuko."

Naruto walked into the fire nation palace and was greeted by Ty Lee and Suigetsu. Apparently Suigetsu was the head of the guards for Zuko and Ty Lee was just visiting, it felt cozier in the palace even though two evil's were locked up in the royal prison.

"Hey Naruto, how is it going?" Ty Lee being her bubbly self asked, after hearing Naruto came to town the Kyoshi warriors let her see him again.

"Awesome, ya know! I hear it's tense at some fire nation city what was it called? Yu..yu."

"Yu Dao, the first fire nation colony." Ty Lee explained.

"There's a crisis going on, fire nation colony in the earth kingdom, nothing major." Suigetsu added, he still had that huge sword which meant that Mangetsu was totally ok with Suigetsu using it.

"Suigetsu that's major, this could be a start of another war!"

"Don't say that word." Naruto humourously gagged.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're here." Zuko said as he walked up to them.

"Oh hey-"

"Don't hey me, you were 30 minutes late, my sister could've broke free, killed me, reclaimed the throne, and end the world in that time!" Zuko scolded.

"Zuko calm down, sorry Naruto but Zuko's been a little uptight and sleep deprived after an assassin tried to kill him."

"Zuko you're acting like a child, you can defend yourself. Stop acting like your bending got taken away too." Suigetsu scolded too while he had the power.

"Don't lecture me water boy! Let's go Naruto, Suigetsu keep an extra watch on Azula."

"But the mental health facility is so smelly and hot."

"Well do you want to see how hot it's gonna get when Azula shoots fire at everyone? It won't be happy times anymore."

"Ugh...well can Sasuke come with me, he makes it more fun."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He just arrived from training with Oro the other day, I would think he's doing something boring."

"Sasuke is coming with us, he's suppose to be my advisor."

"Who says I'll agree to that?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the both of them, his outfit changed since being with Naruto.

He had on a long sleeve v-neck shirt that stopped at his torso along with a large purple waist holding up a cloth which was also where he put his famed katana. Along with the dark blue pants and the expect ion of the arm guards he basically had the same outfit from a year ago except for the sleeveless dark gray collar shirt which was replaced by the lavender v-neck shirt but the iconic fan symbol still stayed.

"Typical Uchiha, you can't even tell which nation you're apart of, you should wear some orange or red." Naruto suggested, look at him he had on a full orange jumpsuit, now that's patriotic.

"Shut up Naruto, Zuko I also just became the leader of the Akatsuki so you'll be seeing me less and less, well that is if you get your lazy ass off of the throne to come see me."

"Don't you dare speak to your-"

"Shut up Zuko, Sasuke you're the leader of the Akatsuki now?" Naruto asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah, Oro taught me some new tricks so don't think you're the strongest anymore. I'm taking your title of the strongest firebender now."

"Don't count on it, uke."

"Baka." Sasuke shot back.

"Guards, escort these hooligans to the fire nation balloon." Zuko ordered as he walked to the balloon.

"Hooligans?!" Naruto laughed as he was escorted to the not war balloon.

Yoshito followed the war balloon all the way to an earth kingdom town, it was obvious there was a protest going on but if you looked a little closer there were both fire and earth people living together in harmony. What was wrong with that? What was wrong with two nations loving together in harmony? Why was that bad?

Once the balloon landed it was on, Sasuke and Naruto followed Zuko through the raging crowds of people. Mayor Morishita was the father of the assassin so there was definitely high suspicion going on.

"Mayor Morishita, your daughter tried to kill me." Zuko said to the scared looking mayor.

"Kori?"

"Well something had to be done!"

"I'm so sorry fire lord Zuko, please have mercy upon us!"

"I should have this whole place burned down."

"Why not, the harmony restoration movement will do the same thing, without your help!"

"The harmony restoration movement is PEACE, why can't any of you colonials understand that?!"

"Zuko, I think she's right." Naruto cut off.

"Right?!"

"During the war fire nation did not accept me, neither did any other nation. Until I did something right, fire and earth lived here for years in harmony there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is!"

"Tell me one reason of how separating family is good, tell me on reason why Zuko!"

"...I..."

"Why can't fire nation live here? People are people, the earth kingdom is discriminating people because they were born into the fire nation!" Naruto yelled once more.

"It's not fair, they call us ash makers or burners, it's not our fault one person decided to change the world."

"I couldn't agree more." Kori dittoed.

"...But you are fire nation citizens, you should live in the fire nation." Zuko argued, still standing his ground.

"Yes we are but your father wouldn't have let the other avatar and the earth king bully us like this just like what this avatar said. Avatar Naruto is it, well he's right all the way!"

"I'M NOT MY FATHER!" Zuko yelled as he fire bended a burst of fire and threatened the mayor's life.

"Zuko if you kill him, I'll kill you." Naruto too threatened as he stood right behind Zuko's back.

"It's true I'm the avatar who protects all nations but I cannot allow you to diss my own nation too Zuko."

"Naruto don't say that." Sasuke warned.

"Why, because I mean it?"

"No because we all know you wouldn't."

_Off the coast of the fire nation..._

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Sakura were all heading to Yu Dao to continue the H.R.M,(harmony restoration movement) Mayor Nishi and her people were just picked by the Aang gang and now they were ready for Yu Dao.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke and Naruto again, since my training with Tsunade I've finally caught up to them!" Sakura said to herself as she helped Katara move the boat.

"Right." Sokka sneered.

"Sokka!"

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that you've seen Naruto and Sasuke right? They're amazing!"

"But you haven't seen me." Sakura confidently said as she put on her black gloves.

Once at the docks, everyone was bust unloading until a fire nation solider told them that Zuko no longer supported the H.R.M. Which was of course bad, considering that Zuko and Naruto were with Zuko.

_Beifong metal bending academy, earth kingdom..._

Toph as you may know runs the metal bending school, Deidara decided to join only because metal bombs are cooler than clay bombs. Though it sounded cool at first that was until he met the students, hate this, doom that, shoes everything, he was like five seconds away from exploding them.

(Is there something going down in Yu Dao? Is that gonna delay Akatsuchi's exploding power pickup because it better not, exploding power is what makes my bombs go boom.) Deidara thought to himself as he looked out of the window.

"Deidara what's wrong?" Penga asked as she walked up to the window.

"Well-"

"OMIGOSH! There's something going on in Yu Dao!" Penga yelled.

"We're doomed!" Ho Tun cried as he ran over to window, squashing Deidara.

"I hate doom." The dark one moaned a.k.a well I don't feel like saying the name so there you go.

"Hey Ho Tun, I can show you what REAL doom is if you don't get off of me, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh sorry Deidara...we're still doomed!"

"How are you lily livers suppose to learn metal bending if you stare out of the window?!" Toph yelled and stomped making everyone fall on top of Deidara.

"Get back to practice!"

"Shut up Toph, there's something bad going on in Yu Dao!" Deidara said as he pushed everyone off of him.

"Yeah it's DOOM!" Ho Tun agreed.

"If it's that bad why doesn't bomb boy check it out?" Toph then earth launched Deidara out of the window to go check it out.

"Ugh my...what is that? Is that a bison? Oh no." Deidara mumbled as he shakily stood up.

Toph came out of her school and dragged Deidara all the way to Appa, Deidara was honestly her best student who could already metal bend so time for an extra special field trip!

"Toph! Deidara! I haven't seen you too since forever!" Katara and Sokka both exclaimed which soon led to a group hug of course.

"So Toph rumor is you started a metal bending school, that true?" Sokka asked.

"Yep, the Beifong metal bending academy! I heard Appa so I just had to say hi!"

"Yeah nice reunion and everything but I'm more interested in Yu Dao and my exploding powder. Maybe you should find Aang to get my powder for me since he can fly and all, hm." Deidara cut in.

"Speaking of that there's a crisis going down at Yu Dao and Aang needs-"

"Oh wait there's twinkle toes." Toph pointed out, Aang was situating at the head of Appa with like a necklace or something?

"Zuko changed his mind about the harmony restoration movement." Katara worriedly explained.

"You're kidding." Toph sighed.

"Naruto and Sasuke are there right?" Deidara asked, feeling a little concerned...why?

"Yes and that's problem. Naruto and Sasuke have both agreed with Zuko too."

"Because Naruto and Sasuke are both fire nation, they want what's best for their nation."

"That's why Sakura stayed at the docks."

"Sakura is persuasive and reasonable."

"No, you know she loves Sasuke, I can only think that Sakura would agree with him."

"...oh well I never really get involved with this."

"This could mean war."

"Dammit."

"Ok I get it, my lily live-students I mean were babbling about this. Aang should keep his promise since Zuko's starting to act like his old man Ozai." Toph cut in, making matters worse.

"Well we don't know that yet, I even heard Naruto threatened to kill Zuko." Sokka argued.

"...Then that's all the more reason why we should go, you know Naruto would never kill a friend. He can't even kill Azula, hm." Deidara argued back.

"That's why Aang is meditating because he made that promise."

Appa landed at Yu Dao to hear screams and shouting, all of them were either freedom fighters or earth kingdom people. Not fire nation.

"Hey look, Avatar Aang is back!" Smellerbee cheered.

"Yes! I knew you would come, what's the battle plan because the freedom fighters are at your service!"

"Thanks Smellerbee but I rather talk to them instead." Aang tried to calm down.

"Talk? Tea time is over Aang, we need action!"

"Besides, fire nation guards are everywhere." Smellerbee continued as she suspiciously looked at the guards.

"That won't be a problem-"

"No Deidara, throwing bombs is the last thing you want to do." Aang warned, you know the earth kingdom was still iffy about him.

"Ready sweetie?" Aang asked as he got out his glider.

"I'm ready sweetie." Katara confirmed, the two grabbed ahold of each other and flew over the wall.

"Sweetie? Seriously?" Toph said.

"I know right? Sooooo oogie." Sokka agreed.

"You guys are so childish." Deidara scolded, he was 17 already so it felt mature.

Aang and Katara flew over the wall, started to beat up some guys before all the fun was ruined and Zuko grabbed Katara's arms, so you know she couldn't water bend and hurt people anymore.

"Katara stop."

"Let go Zuko you're hurting me! Stop or I'll hurt you back!" Katara threatened.

"Me hurting you?! What do you think you're doing to my soldiers, my people?!"

"Let go Zuko! She said you're hurting her!" Aang reinforced.

"If she agrees to stop attacking my people."

"Your soldiers attacked first, let her go right NOW!"

"A fire lord protects the citizens of the fire nation!"

Aang blew a burst of air at Zuko which of course made him fall but he didn't go down without punching fire balls at Aang which he reflected with the water from...somewhere. Aang decided Roku was right and it was time to keep that promise because that's what friends are for.

"Aang stop! If you enter avatar state so emotionally you won't be able to control it! Just calm down, for me sweetie." Katara tried calming down as she held Aang's mad face.

"Zuko I'm sorry, I almost did something irrational without thinking." Aang apologized, rubbing his head and walking towards Zuko.

"Yeah, Katara's right. Let's calm down and talk."

"Really?! I JUST SAID THAT LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO!" Aang screamed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the fire rock ramen shop talking about whatever, Sasuke was picky and he didn't eat anything because he wanted rice or some crap. Forget it, anyways after some talking Sakura agreed that the H.R.M was H R wrong, maybe just maybe somewhere there should be a place where everyone from different backgrounds could live together in harmony, work, live, love, and laugh with each other...maybe.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out of the shop to greet Zuko and surprise-surprise Katara with Aang. After some hello's was it was time to get to business, H.R.M business.

"Naruto why aren't you going with the H.R.M?" Aang asked.

"Because this is the first time in forever two different nations work and coöperate with each other!"

"I know it would be a sin to take them from a life they spent generations building!" Zuko agreed.

"Harmony requires four separate nations each other out! You can't have balance like this!"

"Who says?" Naruto challenged, a bit upset Aang was thinking like this.

"Who says things need to be like that? Who says that's the law?" Naruto continued.

"...Balance-"

"Is this your sick definition of balance because of what you're saying is true then why don't we all go back to our own little worlds. Aang you go back to your temple because you staying places other than your own is running the harmony restoration movement!"

"Naruto! You're just taking sides with your own nation, you need to think about-"

"Why don't you think, the idea of peace has changed over the past 100 years, as told by my own master the four nations are an illusion. We are all people but born to different elements.

"Naruto and Aang stop!" Katara interjected, possibly this could lead to another avatar state outburst.

"Maybe Yu Dao could be an exception."

"Maybe all remaining colonies should be an exception." Zuko added.

"Peace would be-"

"Maybe for you Aang because you're stuck in the past, Katara continue." Naruto yet again rudely cut off.

"Regardless of the situation, the earth king needs a say in this, if Aang and I can arrange a meeting, Naruto and Zuko would you be there?"

"Yes."

"Count on it Katara."

"We can talk."

_Outside the wall..._

"What's taking the avatar so long?" One protester asked.

"The fire lord must have persuaded the other avatar and the Uchiha kid too so now they probably captured the avatar too." Another protester answered.

"What?! We can never trust those ash makers, we have to save the avatar!"

"Which one?"

"The bald one."

"Everyone calm down! Avatar Aang and Avatar Naruto apparently are trying to work things out so quite down and wait!" Sokka tried to calm down.

"Shut up you water tribe savage!" Somebody yelled as he threw a rock on his head.

"That's it..." Toph earth bended a large pillar and tried her way to calm them down.

"Don't you dunderheads understand?! I am Toph Beifong world's greatest earth bender of all time! When my friend tells you to calm do YOU CALM DOWN!"

"Next person to throw or say anything get's a huge boulder straight in the head, got it?!" Toph yelled once more just for the heck of it.

"Yeah you better of listened to her or I was about to introduce you to Mr. Boomerang WACK-A-POW!"

"Ooooh! Mr. Boomerang's so scary!" A villager (protester, whatever) mocked before he got bonked on the head or no...he got what was coming for him!

Aang and Katara eventually came back with not so great news...

"Aang what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Did you have to..." Toph started to say.

"Is Naruto siding with the latter, hm?" Deidara asked while he was at it.

"Did you kill the fire lord?" Smellerbee impatiently asked, afraid she knew the answer.

"No, yes, no."

"I know my student, he's way to stubborn to change his mind that easy...Aang you might have to-" Deidara started to say too which was way out of the question, right?

"No it won't come down to that, Katara and I are going to visit the earth king and work things out. Tell the protesters to go home, we need more time, yelling and screaming doesn't help anyone."

"...The earth kingdom has waited more than hundred years to get rid of those ash makers, we'll give you three days after that the freedom fighters will _deal_ with this problem on our own."

(Ash makers...they treat the fire nation like crap but these people in Yu Dao did nothing.) Deidara thought to himself.

_On Appa..._

"I don't know why you guys have to talk to the earth king. Zuko knows he's wrong and so do Sasuke and Naruto, they know whats gotta be done." Toph pointed out as she laid on the saddle.

"It's complicated, there's a lot of complications involved." Katara explained.

"Plus talking is good...for some." Aang added.

"Well if it was your own nation it would be so good, right Deidara?"

"Yeah sure."

Deidara looked down at the clouds, he couldn't understand why Yu Dao folks couldn't just pick up there asses and move back to the fire nation. Though how should he know since family wasn't a word to him, after being called earth bomber or terrorist HATED when people didn't call him by his name. The name his family gave him, he hated that other people made up nick names for others like: Ash makers, water savages, air heads, the list goes on.

"Sweetie thanks for stopping me when you did, I could've done something I regretted." Aang thanked, breaking up the silence.

"If that time ever comes to..._fulfilling_ that promise I just wanted you to be in a sensible state."

"I just hate seeing you get like that sweetie." Then they both *awww* hugged.

"Umm Katara and Aang you're giving me the oogies here." Sokka awkwardly broken in, awkwardly.

"Why don't you just shut it about you and you're oogies, I don't even know what that means!" Katara yelled as her face got the tiniest bit red, heh who am I kidding?

"Sokka stop acting like a child. You're so annoying, hm." Deidara scolded yet again.

"What?! It's not my fault it's so oogie."

"Oogie?!" Katara yelled again.

"Allow me Katara, hand please." Toph then licked her hand...germs anyone?

"OOGIE" Katara screeched, jeez she's ruining those vocal cords.

_Fire nation capital..._

Naruto was lying on his bed, he never felt so lonely in his life, how he longed for his dad's annoying snoring or crappy health food. He stayed up and read Minato's diary, it was kinda rude but it was the only thing left he had of his father and mother.

_Day 88...Today is the fire nation celebration or whatever, my sweetheart is probably going to ask for a gift so what to get her? Kushina can be so picky, on get birthday I gave her a cake, she ate it and next thing I knew I was washing cake bits out of my hair. My cooking isn't that bad, right:(? Aha a rabbit-mouse, those little guys are adorable!_

Naruto fell asleep and dreamed that his mom and dad were both alive and Azula was sane. It was the life he couldn't have...not in this world at least...

_The royal fire nation palace...well there's like ONE palace so yeah..._

"So the fire lord has returned?" Mai asked as she walked to a troubled Zuko.

"Mai!"

"The mob outside is gone, everyone is ok for the time being."

"You left without saying anything to me. I had to figure out where you were from Sasuke."

"..."

"Again Zuko, you're doing it again, if you're having problems you're suppose to talk to me, you're girlfriend."

"You're Mai and I'm sorry, I won't let that happen again."

"You've had trouble sleeping again, haven't you?" Mai asked, holding Zuko's sleep deprived face.

"I-"

"Look at yourself for once."

"Any who I got some new guards for you."

"But Suigetsu-"

"Suigetsu is a great captain but he's way to lazy and let's face it your guards now are a bunch of incompetent idiots. You'll feel much safer with these new guards."

It was the Kyoshi warriors! Ty Lee, Suki, and totally unfamiliar faces were gonna protect Zuko. But really Zuko needed protection against himself because he still was going to his father, NOT, there was already a surprise visitor for him.

"Father I need your-" Zuko admitted as he got some tea ready as promised.

"You don't actually because I'm your advisor." Sasuke cut off as he randomly appeared.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

A/N: Like I said, the dialogue does not always match up with original source so don't complain when the words don't match.

And I'm ending the promise trilogy in two or three chapters!

**!What's next! **Sasuke finds out Zuko's been doing some shifty stuff and Naruto stumbled upon an actual spirit world portal. The world is tense and war may break out once again, will that promise be made or not?! All answers next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: How to NOT metal bend

**Recap: **Sasuke finds out about Zuko's secret meetings with his dad while the conflict in Yu Dao rages on, the war is over but the adventure continues in more places than you think!

**!Notice! **Characters such as Neji, Tsunade, and Mei are introduced not talked about, if you liked certain characters from the village hidden in the cloud or the sky from that movie too bad. They're dead since they were apart of the air nomads thus dead so I'm sorry but characters such as Shino, Anko, Kabuto, Konohamaru and his group, Orochimaru, Asuma, and Kurenai will and when I say will I say WILL appear later. Hooray for peeps who like Shino, Anko, etc...

* * *

Chōjūrō invited Naruto to come help with some important matters at the northern water tribe, though it did work like that for once.

Naruto called Yoshito again and flew to the misty village where he met up with his old master. Chōjūrō had on the sane outfit but thus time he had two sword, his own and Kisame's sword, he was now the official leader of the legendary swordsman group and even started his own class. Chōjūrō even gained some confidence too, unlike his past lackluster self.

"Hey Naruto!" Chōjūrō greeted with open arms.

"It's nice to see you but what's going on?"

"Well I hear water tribe is trying to stay neutral and pacific against the Yu Dao incident but it's been hard. After Hinata's funeral and the death of the princess it's been a struggle to keep on liking the fire nation and to accept the ash-fire nation. They're not even allowing fire nation citizens in the water tribe with the exception of you, everything is very tense here." Chōjūrō seriously explained, you could see the stress in his eyes.

"But fire lord Zuko-"

"But fire lord Zuko is putting troops and machines out against the earth kingdom."

"When?"

"Soon I guess."

"..."

"We should go, we have to help this. This is the start of another war."

Naruto slowly nodded his head and they ran off to get Yoshito but he was gone? Naruto blew on his whistle but the dragon did not come, so now what do they...suddenly everything went dark. Next thing Naruto knew he was in a bright room somewhere.

"Naruto." Some lady with huge...that's kinda pervy so let's not say that.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, he was tied up and there were handcuffs on his hands so no bending.

"You were going to the earth kingdom right?"

"Who are you?"

"Tsunade, now answer my question!"

"Yes, Yu Dao to help with the-"

"The what, help with the what?"

"The problem with fire nation being in the earth kingdom."

"Which side are you on?"

"Fire stays."

"Mm hm, you're suppose to be the avatar. I suppose Aang is on the latter, we all know you're stronger than Aang for defeating Madara even stronger than avatar Roku."

"I wouldn't say that with the help of Sas-"

"And Sasuke is a Uchiha, right?"

"Right."

"Naruto you realize what's happening. By you siding with the fire nation I'm sure people will think treason, technically you're fire nation but protecting everyone is your job. You need to choose what is the best choice even if you have to kill Zuko, I know it's hard but he's turning into another Ozai."

"No! Zuko is my friend! Shut up!" Naruto yelled he burned the rope and burned the chair then broke the handcuffs and ran as fast as he could out of there. He could not kill a friend and sometimes he hated that.

Naruto kept on running until he saw Yoshito strapped down in a water tribe ship, Naruto burned the ship out of anger and the dragon was free! Free! FREE! Naruto sought out to find Chōjūrō who was in the capital with some 30-some woman, why?

"Hello Chōjūrō and hi Chōjūrō's mom!" Naruto kindly greeted.

(お母さん...) *by the way means mom*

"Naruto I'll kill you." Mei whispered into Naruto's ear as she walked away.

"Eeeeek! Chōjūrō, your mom's gonna kill me!" Naruto shrieked.

*sweat drops down* "She's not my mom Naruto, her name is Mei Terūmi, the lead general of the waterbenders squad." Chōjūrō explained.

"I thought this place was sexist."

"It changed."

"Good."

"So who was she?"

"She's my instructor, I learned the basis of skills secretly from Mei but more advanced from Kisame. Now she's teaching me to bend and create high acidity level boiling water mist." Chōjūrō thoroughly explained, setting down his sword.

"You'll teach me that too, right?!"

"You'll end up killing me, you can already limitedly blood bend so can't you just be done?"

"No. I can freely blood bend, even without the moon."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Want me to-"

"No! Not ever on me, but I suppose I could teach you the basics."

"Yes! Come on Chōjūrō let's stop Yu Dao and then get to my training."

"With a neutral Ph level of course."

"Ph level?"

"Great."

Naruto and Chōjūrō hopped on Yoshito and flew to Yu Dao to see nothing all that freakin' worrying for nothing!

* * *

_Toph and Deidara back at the school..._

"Finally! Away from the oogies!" Sokka exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air like he just don't care!

"Whatever but it is nice to get my exploding powder." Deidara said after just recently had to go down a slide.

There was a forest to get past to get to the school, why didn't they just use Appa to land? Why didn't they just do that instead of nearly dying?

"So Toph how'd you come up with the idea to start a school?" Sokka randomly asked.

"After training Aang I realized how fulfilling teaching could be. I helped him teach his potential as an earthbender, an avatar, and a human being. I felt as if I really made a difference and I'm sure Deidara could relate, so when I discovered metal bending teaching it to others was like my destiny."

"You sure picked the best bunch of people, hm." Deidara sneered while he walked with hands behind his head.

"Yeah sure, you just like telling people what to do." Sokka added.

"Hm but I also like YELLING!" Toph yelled at her students as soon as they got to the school.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU LILY LIVERS THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs, yeesh girl do you wanna lose your voice?

"Well duh. They're leaving." Deidara answered.

"I know that but why? Don't tell me you lily livers were trying to escape-give up on your training I mean. You guys will be in a world of hurt!" Toph threatened.

"We're doomed!" Ho Tun yelled.

"Sifu Toph who's that?" Penga asked, pointing to Sokka of course.

"Oh yeah, Sokka these are my students Ho Tun-"

"Please save us from our doom!" Ho Tun begged.

"-Penga-"

"His biceps are gorgeous!" Penga gushed.

"-Moo-"

"The dark one!" The dark one interrupted.

*sigh* "And the Dark one, lily livers this is my friend Sokka. And Sokka Deidara is my student too but you already know him."

"Well yeah my biceps ARE gorgeous and gigantic too." Sokka said basking in the glory.

"That's it! You're my new boyfriend!" Penga squealed.

"Now how old are you?"

"Almost 16!"

"Which you mean by?"

"Nine."

"Mm hm."

"About that, what were we talkin' about before all this mushy nice-to-meet-you crud? Oh yes! Pain!" Toph deviously smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Please sifu Toph! We weren't trying to run! We were kicked out!" Ho Tun explained.

"Yeah they wouldn't let me pack all my shoes!" Penga chimed in.

"As much as I hate practicing forms, I hate getting kicked out more." The dark one added.

(The dark one has as much hate as Sasuke, that idiot Sasuke, that baka Sasuke, that good for nothing Sasuke who I hate.) Deidara thought to himself, noticing the similarities.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked as she went in.

"Breathe in disciples of Kunyo! Breathe in the fire of our ancestors! Breathe in the glory-" An obvious fire nation instructor instructed.

"Get out."

"Get out of my school now!" Toph yelled.

"Who dare disturbs master Kunyo's fire bending dojo?!"

"Fire bending dojo?! This is the BEIFONG METAL BENDING ACADEMY!" Toph screamed as she earth stomped on the ground making them fall down.

After some new discoveries and what not Sokka came in at the right time to stop a major I guess fight between Kunyo and Toph though we know who would win, right?

"Calm down everyone! If there's a fight here then this whole place would be destroyed." Sokka calmed down.

"This place is meant to be a school, it should go to whoever's teachings are most effective." Sokka continued.

"Forget that! I simply can't stand these people, heh this'll be fun, hm!" Deidara said as he got out a couple of metal bombs.

"Deidara you can't blow up the school!" Sokka argued.

"I wasn't talking about the school." Deidara looked over at them with a devious smile which scared the crap out of them.

"Typical terrorist." Kunyo scoffed.

*vein pops out* "You bastard, freakin' son of a-" Deidara yelled as he ran to him but got stopped by Sokka.

"I freakin' saved your burnt ass! Show some respect, hm."

"Another time dirt boy, we'll have a match between our students! It's settled a death match."

"More doom!" Ho Tun shrieked.

"What about my shoes? My shoes?!" Penga frantically asked.

"I knew it would end like this." The dark one mumbled.

"A death match sounds suitable." Deidara agreed, still pissed off.

"No, no. Why not a match to the sit instead?" Sokka suggested.

"What?" Toph asked.

"You know you sit."

"I don't know because it's not REAL!"

"Whatever, anyways whichever teams makes the other team sit down first wins." Sokka explained.

"Um...ok...as long as we can still beat up people." The fire students simultaneously agreed.

"My boyfriend always has good ideas!" Penga gushed.

"We're only half doomed!" Ho Tun exclaimed.

"I still hate it." The dark one mumbled.

"Dammit, I was hoping to kill er beat these guy up, hm."

"Kill me?" Kunyo asked as he inched away from him.

"Beat up idiot, I can't set off the censorship."

"Now comeback master-"

"Douche bag." Deidara sneered.

"Dou...Deidara stop. Comeback master Kunyo, the match will be in three days."

"Three days? Why should I have to wait three days?" Kunyo questioned.

"It'll be three days of hell of you don't leave, hm." Deidara threatened, getting out a metal bomb.

"Fine let's go."

Kunyo's students left and soon Deidara, Toph, and Sokka left to work things out, Toph's students can't actually...metal bend. They could whine, they could cry, they could buy but not bend a stupid piece of metal.

"You know Sokka my lily livers can't bend metal." Toph brought up.

"Ahem."

"Except for Deidara."

"It's fine Toph, those firebenders are a group of kids, with some Toph style training they'll be bending metal in no time." Sokka calmly reassured.

"Before we go let's show them the Kunyo salute my disciples." Kunyo interrupted who was of course still lurching around with them.

"Beware enemies of Kunyo!" A student yelled as he did a black flip and landed on top.

"For we shall roast you-"

"In the flames of your defeat!"

"...We're doomed." Deidara bluntly stated.

"That pretty much sums it up." Sokka said with awe.

"Yep." Toph dittoed.

* * *

_Back to Naruto and friends..._

It was sunset already and Naruto had to find a place to rest, he explained to Chōjūrō the situation with Yu Dao. Chōjūrō listened and all but he wasn't particularly interested, it sounded more like a fire and earth thing, being apart of the water tribe he figured they could I don't know just let them be or whatever.

"Say Chōjūrō, where'd you hear Zuko was gonna start something?" Naruto asked, they were up at a hill where the sunset danced across the town and golden rays touched the earth.

"Neji Hyuga, he told me then says he was joining in on the protest. I figure it was just another tall tale, Neji is über upset that his sister died by the fire nation. Once he returned from war. It's unfair how he's putting out all his anger against Yu Dao when they did nothing and Shikamaru I hear is having trouble since he's the earth king's advisor." Chōjūrō explained as he laid down on the soft but warm grass.

"I hate this, I guess I know how Sasuke feels."

"Sasuke?"

"His entire clan is dead by the hands of his brother and is pinned evil according to the fire nation. The Uchiha clan is NOT a great clan despite what most others say. The Uchiha tried to-no never mind."

"What did they try to do?"

"It's best everyone believes a lie despite it being so hard I need to keep my promise."

"Oh ok."

"Hey! Let's go to town I'm starved for some ramen!" Naruto suggested as he quickly got up.

Chōjūrō and Naruto walked to town and got some ramen but before Naruto knew he was being smushed by a big crowd of um fan girls?

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!" One fan girl squealed.

"Me too!" Another girl chimed in.

"What the?"

"We are the Uzumaki otaku fan club!" A girl formally introduced.

"Oh cool! Naruto is an otaku reference?" Chōjūrō asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh yes! We followed you around and we liked your adventures so we even made a manga! It's called Naruto Shippuden!" A girl squealed, handing Naruto a manga

"Naruto Shippuden?_ A hyperactive, knucklehead bender who aspires to be the world's greatest avatar. Making new friends and changing this world Naruto Uzumaki is an inspiration for us to never give up_." Naruto read aloud, feeling pleased to have his own fan service.

"I like Naruto Shippuden! This should be real! I can see it, me out there doing-"

"Hey where's Sasuke?" One girl asked.

"Yeah! He's so emo but he's so cool!"

"Yeah where? Where?"

(Yeah where is Sasuke?) Naruto thought to himself.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was at the fire nation jail cell holding ex fire lord Ozai, he just recently discovered Zuko's secret and decided to hide in the shadows until he came.

"Zuko, is this Sasuke? I heard about you? It's funny why you're not dead, I guess Itachi-" Ozai tested sorta.

"Don't even say my brother's name or I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened as he pulled out his new katana.

"Itachi is alive? I should've put a bounty on him, he's a traitor for not killing you."

"Zuko unlock the door so I can chop his head off!" Sasuke yelled, not looking up from Ozai.

"Calm down Sasuke. You can't until he gives me my information and even then he's still my dad."

"Humph, I can't believe your related to this worthless piece of crap."

"I know..."

"Zuko let me tell you a story about-"

Sasuke was forced to listen through Ozai's painfully boring story about animals, that you probably need to hear but you really just don't.

"After listening to two sources I no longer need you Ozai, let's go Sasuke."

"Bring more tea next time."

"As if there's going to be a next time."

"Oh there will."

_Back to Naruto..._

Naruto broke away from the crowd and saw a pink headed girl who none other than: Stephanie, you know that girl from lazy town! No, not really it was Sakura Haruno, Sakura quickly greeted and hugged Naruto but as quick as she did that she noticed Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke? I made him some food pills!"

"You mean _those_ food pills that turned him into a flirty playboy?" Naruto skeptically asked.

"Oh no! Yeah I _may_ of got rid of those but that's not the matter, where is he?"

"Coming."

"From where."

"Fire nation."

"Hm."

_Back to Toph and friends..._

"Ready...go! Yaaahh!" Ho Tun, Penga, and the dark one all yelled as they tried to metal bend a silver one.

"Nothing, just like the last one." Ho Tun sighed.

"My boyfriend, I can't even impress him." Penga whined.

"I hate failure." The dark one said, he just really did not care I guess.

"Great no we're-"

"Shut the hell up Ho Tun, hm!" Deidara yelled as he clamped his hand over Ho Tun's mouth.

"I'm sick of hearing about your! I'm sick of you too Deidara with your temper and bombs! I'm done with practicing with you. Forget you Ho Tun, forget doom, forget it all."

"I...I hate all of this." The dark said too.

"None of you guys can even metal bend!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh yeah let's see you try!" Penga yelled back.

"Ok then." Deidara went off and brought back a huge clump of metal, exploding powder, rope and a match.

Deidara molded the metal into a sphere shape and put the exploding clay inside along with a small hole on the top to insert the flammable rope. And that's how you make a Deidara bomb folks!

"So Toph these were the most qualified students you can find?" Sokka asked, looking at the ruckus.

"It wasn't me it was this." Toph explained as she roller up her sleeve to show that same metal bracelet from the space comet.

"Space sword...the memories."

"Great so about a year ago I noticed every now and then in public this bracelet would start to shiver the tiniest bit. I could feel it if I really paid attention but soon I figured out it would vibrate around people super emotional. So I thought people who could move this bracelet could also become metalbenders too so I recruited them to this school." Toph throughly explained.

"I met Ho Tun in a ramen house when he found out there was a spider-wasp in his soup-half actually. I found Penga in the market place arguing over shoes with one of her family servants. The dark one was watching over people at the street corner and lastly Deidara was yelling at people for calling him the earth bomber."

"Makes sense, Katara found out she could water bend because the ice would crack whenever I made her mad..._super emotional_ I mean."

"There's just one flaw with finding students like that, what kind of people get super emotional in public?" Toph queried as they walked back into the school.

"Um crazy people?"

"YEAH CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"But what's worse this just a theory, none of my students have been able to move a single piece of metal except for Deidara because he knows how earth bend with particles."

"Well I don't want to brag-"

"You love to brag Sokka."

"Well yeah I pretty much love to brag but Sokka of the southern water tribe is exactly what this school needs."

"Sokka you can't even bend, let alone bend metal."

"No but I am a bender. A motivational bender, I can't bend the elements but I can bend people's motivation!"

"Eheh that's a bit too far."

"Who led the invasion of the black sun? Who trained warriors in his own tribe when he was just a kid? Sokka the motivational bender did it, just tell me the metal bending basics and I can whip your lily livers-students I mean into shape!" Sokka proudly explained as he put on his headband and walked up to the students.

"To become a true metalbender you must not only see the metal but hear, taste, and become the metal." Sokka then looked, heard, tasted, and became the metal?

"That's confusing." Ho Tun whined.

"Well I don't care, hm." Deidara said as he crossed his arms.

"Why should we listen to you? You're not a bender!" The dark one pointed out.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!" Penga yelled.

"No, no children. I am already a motivational bender."

"Children?" Deidara asked suddenly caring.

"Hey Sokka am I doing this right? Is this how you roll your eyes?" Toph asked trying to roll her eyes.

"Come on just give it a chance. Now everyone get into the defending palm technique." Sokka instructed.

"Next get into a steady and strong stance just like what sifu Toph taught you, after that gather your chi deep in your gut, yes feel your gut heat up like a furnace! Finally, let your gut furnace refine your senses, close your eyes and feel the earth around you! Feel that metal within in the earth!"

"Now feel the metal coins coming at you and stop them mid-air!" Sokka excitedly yelled as he threw metal coins at everyone.

"Yes team Beifong! Metal bend! Metal bend!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Everyone simultaneously reacted.

"Hey I did it! I like this!" Deidara exclaimed who didn't get hurt like everyone else.

"I'm bleeding, it's gonna get infected and-" Ho Tun dramatically whined.

"I hope it does." Deidara commented, feeling tired of his ENDLESS whining about doom.

"Your buying me shoes toale up for this!" Penga screamed.

"Must I need to say it?" The dark one asked.

"I know you hate me." Sokka sighed.

"Congratulations motivational bender! What a difference a fancy headband makes!" Toph remarked as she punched him in the arm.

"Wow, I feel so much better now." Sokka sarcastically said.

_Naruto again...yay!..._

"So Sakura..." Sakura started.

"Yes?"

"I hear you have a real fan club? Is that true?"

"Well you see-"

"Don't get a big head Naruto."

"I won't Sakura." Naruto reassured.

_A couple of minutes later...at a ramen shop..._

"Naruto can I have your autograph?" One girl asked holding up a book.

"Me too, me toooo!"

"I umm..." Naruto started to stammer, he's never ever had fame like this.

"Everyone can you settle down, he just wants to eat his ramen that's all." The manager intertwined.

"Naruto why won't you give them your autograph?" Chōjūrō asked while he leaned back on the wall.

"I just don't want to."

"Don't act like this Naruto."

"Why don't you just stop!"

Naruto stood up and ran out of the ramen shop he was so upset, even his friend...Naruto kept on walking it was nighttime already. It was cold but he saw something...it was glowing?

"It's a portal?" Naruto asked as he put his arm through it.

"To where? I don't no it's a spirit portal...because of Rin everything is chaotic how do I close...yes master Jiraiya taught me that! Ok let's do it!"

Naruto sat down and mediated to bring forth his spirit self, spirit Naruto pulled the portal shut and went back to his body. That was easy, but there were more out there, too much more.

"I guess this just the start of the end."

_Zuko..._

Zuko laid awake he thought about what his father told him he knew Sasuke meant well and wanted the best for his...dead clan? Well he still wanted the best but Sasuke is very easily changed, like a blank canvas or the seasons. Reliability on him was low but reliability on his dad was low too. Sasuke makes VERY rash decisions mostly because he's a Uchiha so what now? Sasuke or Ozai, that was the question.

Well Zuko made his choice but was it good...?

_Beifong metal bending school..._

Deidara was out making more bombs since the new shipment of exploding powder from Akatsuchi. The class was doing bad, they couldn't metal bend and the match was tomorrow, oh well. Even if he could already metal bend and it was a waste to stay there...he just didn't want to leave, he had nothing better to do and maybe it was kinda just the slightest fun, sorta.

"Another break?" Deidara asked seeing how Toph just walked out of the academy or dojo pretty soon.

"So I have an idea!" Sokka started.

"So it's not that important?"

"Oh it is Toph, see your bracelet reacts when they get super emotional right? Well to make em' metalbenders we have to get them super-mega-über emotional!" Sokka explained.

"How's that gonna happen? Wearing two super mega uber fancy headbands?" Toph joked.

"Very funny but no I've been thinking for Ho Tun it's-"

"Doom."

"Mm hm, and for Penga-"

"Shoes."

"Deidara is already a metalbender but he's peeved by-"

"Dissing his 'art'."

"But the dark one I can't get."

"His name and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please, please, please!" Sokka begged, getting out his puppy eyes trick.

"Fine."

*whispering his name which is...ugh I don't feel like it*

*sweat drops down* "That's his name. His parents were thinking too straight."

"I know right, no wonder he hates everything."

"Ok now it's time for the plan to take action!"

After discovering kid-size...kid size? Weird...well after discovering kid size armor Sokka's plan hit the green light, after hours beyond hours of building it was complete. It was magnificent...according to Sokka.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Just call me the greatest earthbender of all time."

"Heh-heh."

"No really."

"Toph, you're the greatest earthbender of all time!" Sokka congratulated basically patting her on the back.

"Gee thanks Sokka! That's sweet of you!"

_Somewhere in Yu Dao..._

"Ok one last test and we'll call it a day, earthbenders create a barrier!" Kori instructed.

"Good now everyone attack!" The attack burned and smashed the targets, what great teamwork actually.

"Great, same place tomorrow."

"Hey Kori." A big guy with fur pelts on his chest and shoulders along with metal shin guards whispered.

"Sneers!" Kori exclaimed as she um kissed him? Surprising huh?

"You've been missing our dates so you could train with _firebenders_?" Sneers asked.

"No, so I could train with my cousins and only two them are firebenders, we have to defend Yu Dao. Didn't you hear the protesters outside the wall a few days ago?"

"..."

"Please say you weren't apart of that."

"We were leading it."

"Get away from me!" Kori yelled as she pushed him on the ground.

"But Yu Dao is a fire nation colony and Smellerbee said-"

"I don't give a care what Smellerbee says!"

"You need choose Kori! Are you Earth kingdom or fire nation?"

"I'm tired of people asking me what to choose! I am an earthbender and a fire nation citizen and I choose Yu Dao! Now you choose Sneers, do you want to follow Smellerbee or be with me?"

"..."

_The earth kingdom palace..._

"Greetings earth king Kuei." Aang greeted while both he and Katara bowed.

"Avatar Aang! And Katara of the southern water tribe! It's been too long!" The earth king exclaimed.

"Avatar Aang and Katara, right? You're the people who's been with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru is it? It's nice to meet you!" Aang greeted once again.

"Isn't it." Katara added.

"I hear there's a situation in Yu Dao, did you remove them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes I hear you did, well did you?" King Kuei asked.

"Well your majesty that's why we would like to talk about. We would like to set up a meeting between you and fire lord Zuko along with Avatar Naruto, Yu Dao is still...here." Katara reported.

"For now." Aang added.

"So the fire lord is denying the movement and keeping his colonies here?"

"Earth king Kuei I'm on your side, Yu Dao needs to get out so the H.R.M can proceed, maybe with some more convincing Naruto and fire lord Zuko-"

"Fire lord Zuko has legit concerns about the colonials who live there, that's why we need to work out a comprise!" Katara argued.

"..."

_Campsite just beyond the metal bending academy..._

"Oh this bad why do we have to eat out side? It's so...so-" Ho Tun started to whine.

"Dark? Cold? Dirty? " The dark one suggested.

"No! Doom-y!"

"Ho Tun stop acting like a child, if anything the weakest and fattest one will get eaten alive first so I wouldn't worry about eating out, hm." Deidara warned

"I'm DOOMED!"

"Deidara stop scaring Ho Tun, camping is perfectly safe. The perfect setting for team Beifong bonding." Sokka reassured.

"I think it's romantic!" Penga exclaimed as she tightly hugged Sokka.

"No, no."

"Where's sifu Toph? Why does she get to miss out on our wonderful _bonding_?" The dark one suddenly questioned.

"She had to do stuff, sifu type stuff."

"Hey do you guys remember why that flying boar banner in the training room was there? The one Kunyo burned down, anyone know?" Sokka randomly asked.

"Oh you're so silly! The whole earth kingdom knows that the white flying boar symbol is the symbol of the Beifong family!" Pena giggled.

"No well yes but it's there for a different reason, it's actually a banner to placate the winged boar spirit. That haunts this mountain."

"Hm?" Penga asked.

"Winged boar s...spirit?" Ho Tun stuttered.

"Yes the winged boar spirit! The ancient harbinger of doom and eater of fine footwear who also hates exploding art!"

"Doom?!"

"Footwear?!"

"Ugh it's Sasori isn't it?" Deidara scoffed.

"Well now that the banner is burned I would expect to see it-oh hey there it is!" Sokka coincidently pointed out as a red giant winged boar looking thing appeared.

"Yahhhh!" Both Ho Tun and Penga screamed.

"And it's eating MY shoes! How'd it find MY shoes?!" Penga yelled as she saw the boar with a mouthful of shoes.

"No any thing but my jade platforms!" Penga cried as foam came from her mouth.

"Noooooo! My secret gold bomb? Why couldn't use smash Ho Tun instead?" Deidara yelled as he witnessed the smashing of his gold bomb.

"Mommy! Save me from doom!" Them Ho Tun fainted, like that.

"Come on Sifu Toph, I know you're in there." The dark one sighed.

"Very perspective the dark one or should I say moo-chee-goo-chee-la-poo-chee the third!" Toph chanted, creaking open the suit.

"Ugh, your parents named you that, that's worse than pop art, hm." Deidara spat out in disgust.

"By uttering my name you've lodged a splinter in my soul." The dark one said as he broke down.

"Alright! Let's metal bend!" Sokka yelled as he threw metal coins for everyone!

Deidara caught the coin and broke it in his fist and walked away while the other coins simply clinked on their heads. Well um FAIL.

_Aang and Katara..._

"Yum, sweetie you must try this!" Aang exclaimed as he stuffed his face with the delicious food.

"Still up to my neck on these delicious pan-fried noodles sweetie!"

"Best tofu ever!"

"Hey Avatar Aang." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry but you may not like what I have to say but it's for the best."

"The fire nation cannot keep on controlling us, it's time to fight."

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Full of references not full but still, like I said several characters got introduced but Neji had no lines:/

playboy is not what you think not like that but as in the adjective

oops, here's the **!what's next!** bit: Aang comes to his senses while the start of a war is near, will the avatars be able to prevent it or um not? Will Toph win the sit out thing and keep her school or not? Will Deidara kill Ho Tun? Hopefully not...


	19. Chapter 19: Many, many, many problems

**Recap: **The world is tense and Naruto along with Zuko does not agree with the harmony restoration movement as opposed to Aang. Kunyo reveals that the Beifong metal bending academy is actually his dojo and Toph's students have a match to the sit. With things this tense Naruto has to remember to fight for his dreams and escape from Mei...long story. Yes, Naruto did also find a spirit portal too.

**Notice! **The promise trilogy is ending soon thank goodness, this chapter arc was pretty bland in my opinion. Ugh and almost half of the rift series won't be thrilling or maybe not...I guess let's see where this story takes us.

Disclaimer: Words are credited to Gene Luen Yang for all trilogy chapters, most of the script is based off his work and I give thanks to him. Thank-you.

Exact word from The dark one poem and other items are credited to Gene Luen Yang, thanks to his poetic skills!

* * *

"What?! Are you crazy?" Aang asked nearly choking on his food.

"Yes, I've been too weak, my trusted advisor hid a war under my nose. I have to act like a man and both me and Shikamaru agree this is the best solution." Kuei said suddenly appearing.

"Fire lord Zuko promised he would see through with the H.R.M and the promise is a lie! I will reinforce it and I will bring troops to Yu Dao to force harmony!"

"No! Do you hear what you're saying? You're declaring war against two nations and two avatars!" Aang argued.

"Avatar Aang, we can't let the fire nation take over just like during the hundred year war, we have to do something." Shikamaru assured.

"Yes! The fire nation residents will leave peacefully or face the consequences, Aang if you are not with me then you are against me. Let's go Shikamaru!" Kuei yelled as he walked out with Shikamaru close behind.

_Beifong metal bending academy for now..._

"Ah Toph, there you are!" Sokka exclaimed as he walked out of the school, it was a dark and cold night...unusual for the earth kingdom.

"So I have this full proof brand new spanking idea and-"

"Do you ever think about metal?"

"No, whenever I think it's usually about meat, more specifically meat."

"Metal is just a part of the earth that has been purified and refined but how is does it get like that? By getting heated, melted, pounded, by going through pain and pressure." Toph explained.

"I discovered metal bending in a tiny cell when master Yu and Xin Fu were taking me back to my parents. All that was on my mind was how my parents expected me to be something I'm not. Yes they wanted me to be helpless but also cultured, well-mannered, soft-spoken little lady, it was just pressure and pain for me."

"My best student had to go through that same process, I know how people see him as and I know the pain he must have endured through life and his master...but my other students I expected then to be metalbenders. I was gonna make them tough enough to move one of the most stubborn elements and I expected something they're not."

"What I'm doing is no different from what my parents are doing, perhaps the Beifong metal bending academy is just a way for me to pass all that pressure and pain to someone else..."

"That's not it all Toph." Sokka tried to reassure.

"I can't do that and that's why I'm going to sit for when Kunyo comes tomorrow."

Back to Aang and Katara...

"Come one sweetie! We hace to get to Yu Dao si we can convince the fire nation colonist to move out!" Aang ushered as he hopped on Appa.

"But those people would be leaving their homes and maybe families? What if Naruto is there? What if they refuse to leave?" Katara asked, letting Aang pull her up onto Appa.

"The earth king and Shikamaru are right not about the army but about breaking promises. Naruto hates to break a promise and that's the truth. Promises should never be broken."

"Come on Appa, we have a long night ahead of us, yip, yip!" Aang called out, like that Appa flew away.

"Fly messenger bird fly!" A girl yelled after she out her message in.

"Tell our sisters in Yu Dao that Avatar Aang needs help!"

_Naruto..._

Naruto was perched on top of the wall at Yu Dao, waiting for them to arrive, this was the end of the protest and Naruto would see to it. Suddenly Naruto got into avatar meditative state but how was that possible.

(Avatar Naruto stop!) Roku yelled.

(What are-)

(You know as well as I do the world requires four separate nations thus harmony. Don't turn into Sozin Naruto...)

(Why do you think you're right all the time? You made PLENTY of mistakes!)

(But thus as well as all other avatars know the truth. You're a fool for thinking such nonsense!)

(Then I will be called a fool my entire life since I believe what I know is right, we may be the same people but not the same will.)

(Balance requires-)

(Balance requires equality and diversity not this not any of this. I believe this is the right way and you cannot tell me no because you aren't the avatar! I don't care who you are! I don't care what you say because dammit I'm Avatar Naruto and I will believe in my definition of balance!)

Naruto got out of avatar meditative state and looked into the distance, the past is old and the future is new according to Naruto and Naruto alone. But is Roku right was Naruto turning into...into Sozin.

_Not so Beifong metal bending class..._

"GREETINGS ENEMIES OF KUNYO! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FIERY DOOM!" Kunyo yelled as he and his students barged in and apparently he still had the metal thing around his head but with OMG flags people! Flags!

"Heh, nice hat." Sokka scoffed.

"I find it a nice way to put my flags and I can take off I want to." Kunyo shot back.

"Where are you students young lady? It's time to begin gout death er SIT MATCH!" Kunyo demanded.

"I don't know where they are but like it matters. You win." Toph admitted as she began to oddly sit down at an incredibly slow rate, like REALLY slow, like EXTREMELY and utterly slow.

"Wait Sifu Toph! Don't sit down!" Ho Tun yelled while Penga and the dark one ran behind while Deidara just walked...walked.

Suddenly he miraculously and at that perfect moment managed to metal bend the coin and fling on her behind so she wouldn't sit.

"Ho Tun...did you metal bend?" Toph asked.

"Yeah I think!" Ho Tun said.

"Obviously, hm." Deidara pointed out.

"I can't believe it." The dark one mumbled.

"Yay! Ho Tun figured it out!" Penga cheered, putting her hands in the air like she just don't care!

"Hm, normally I would pummel you hitting me in the butt but this time good job!" Toph exclaimed.

"Just please don't sit down sifu Toph, the four of us overheard-"

"Is this some kind of dirt-people trick? Students ATTACK!" Kunyo interrupted.

"Go team Beifong!" Sokka cheered on as he threw metal coins seriously though why not metal helmets or metal clumps?

Ho Tun redirected the coins and conked a student on the nose while Penga discovered how easy it was a hit a few marks too. The dark one was amazed how easy it was and Deidara did it like a boss. The students fought back with fire but the metal heated up and proved to be dangerous.

"Don't stop fighting disciples of Kunyo! Let that fire burn forever!" Kunyo encouraged.

"I'm tired of your running mouth, let's go!" Deidara yelled as team Beifong redirected all the coins and shot them at Kunyo and faster that Toph could sit down he fell on his butt.

"And now for the grand finale, this what you get for calling me and everyone else dirt-people...firework bomb!" Deidara yelled as soon as they all got outside.

Deidara pulled out a bomb and dies anyone know where he keeps those? Well anyways he pulled it out, it was a shiny black bomb with a mixture of a beautiful silver and platinum. He set it off and threw it to them and it detonated of course. The explosion was beautiful it was a burst of red, blue, yellow it was just gorgeous, true amazing art. Now that was the last time they'll see Kunyo.

"Wow everyone did great you should be proud! I'm impressed Penga!" Sokka praised.

"Eat rocks loser! Deidara's my new boyfriend!"

"Hm?" Deidara asked before he got squeezed to death.

"Sifu Toph, last night the four of us were getting ready to pack up before we overheard what you said to us." The dark one explained.

"What do you mean? I never says a single nice thing about any of you."

"You told my EX you expected us to become metalbenders." Penga pointed out.

"Nobody has ever expected me to be anything but a...wimp." Ho Tun sighed.

"A spoiled brat." Penga sighed as well.

"An artistic, gorgeous, handsome, and talented um...terro...terrorist." Deidara mumbled.

"A dark, mysterious, and tall hunk." The dark one said.

"Why can't people see I'm more than just a pretty face! I have a soul of a poet!" The dark one reinforced...different much.

"Well that's not weird." Deidara bluntly stated.

"Sifu Toph you are the first person to believe we can become than just what we are, thank-you." Ho Tun thanked, as they witnessed Toph turn around and yes shed a tear or two.

"What're you lily livers waiting for then? Ya think levitating a few coins in the air and creating bombs makes you metal bending masters? Get back to practice!" Toph ordered, quickly turning around and ending her rare soft moment.

"Yes Sifu Toph." And team Beifong went back in the school to train.

_Zuko..._

Zuko was sitting in a throne of fire with fire here, fire there, fire everywhere! But that wasn't him so he burned it out. Suddenly Sasuke randomly appeared he looked like he always looked: smug.

"Are you here to talk about something?" Zuko asked, getting down from the throne.

"Not now, your girlfriend Mai wishes to speak with you." Sasuke reported, revealing Mai...not so gloomy.

"I know you've been having secret meetings with Ozai!" Mai accused.

"Sasuke?!"

"I don't rat people out."

"Mai?! How did you know?"

"I know it wasn't from you."

"I stopped going to Ozai, I'm sorry, I love you Mai."

"I know. Lately it seems you love your secrets more than me and it's better for one person to keep a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye Zuko."

"Mai comeback! I...I order you to comeback!" But she kept on walking.

"That was stupid of you." Sasuke bluntly stated.

"You're not helping Sasuke! But you can by telling me who told Mai."

"I don't know, find out yourself Sherlock holmes."

"Sasuke I am tired of-"

"Fire lord Zuko this is all my fault." Suki interrupted, appearing out of nowhere like Kyoshi warriors do!

"What?"

"I'm so sorry this isn't what I had in mind when I asked her to talk to you about your father."

"But how?"

"I followed you yesterday morning, sorry about that too. We just wanted to know what was going on to see what as going on, the Kyoshi warriors are really worried about you Zuko."

"I'm really worried about you."

"Fire lord Zuko."

"General Mak!"

"A message from your spies has arrived from the earth kingdom."

"Spies? You sent spies?" Suki asked.

"Your suspicions are confirmed, the earth king's army is matching towards Yu Dao." General Mak reported.

"Zuko, it's in the best interest you send out the army. They can't bully the fire nation anymore, we have to do something. We have to protect the innocent." Sasuke said, still in the room supposedly.

"..." (Father was right...)

_The next day...in Yu Dao..._

Naruto was perched on top of the wall, what was he gonna do? Things got serious and now the earth king is enforcing, he was going to stop then from harming people. Stop them from taking innocent lives.

He looked up and saw Appa flying, he couldn't hear what Aang was saying but both fire and earth benders were attacking him. Rocks, axes, chains, tofu, whatever object was just thrown at them.

"Should I help them? Yeah in the count of 26 I'll help."

"1, 2, 3..."

_Aang and Katara..._

"Sneers?" Aang asked after being recently bombarded with weapons and finding himself in an axe factory.

"I just don't get why you would-" Aang stated to yell.

"Because you're trying to force us out of our hones avatar Aang, we aren't leaving." Kori answered.

_Naruto..._

"15, 16, 17..."

Back to the picture...

"Wait have I seen you before?" Katara asked as Kori walked in.

"My name is Kori Morishirita, and we are the Yu Dao resistance."

"But you have to evacuate right now! You have no idea what's coming for you!" Aang insisted.

"POWER OF YOUTH!" Someone yelled as a spiky blonde cane out of nowhere.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to help!"

"A bit too late Naruto." Katara said

"Oh...well umm I guess I should be-" Naruto started to say, rubbing the back of his head.

"No stay." Aang commanded.

"...Ok so, like I was saying, Sneers weren't you helping lead the protest a couple of days ago?" Katara accused.

"Well I was confused, Smellerbee wanted my help so...well let me tell you straight up: I grew up hating the fire nation for what those burners did to my parents which is why I became a freedom fighter. But when Jet and the freedom fighters went to live in Ba Sing Se I came to Yu Dao to live with my uncle. Then without even meaning to I fell in love with an ash maker." Sneers throughly explained, holding hands with Kori.

"Wait you're with who to the what now?" Aang asked, pretty confused.

"Yep. I hid it from friends for a while but that's over my girlfriend is fire nation."

"So are all my cousins on my mom side." One guy added.

"And my fave. teacher." A girl said too.

"My stepfather." Another guy added.

"The guy who sells me mochi every morning!" Another guy chimed in.

"You joined the Yu Dao resistance because of a guy who sells you mochi?" Katara asked, not amused.

"Hey it's good!"

"so um Sneers is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..."

"_You're_ going out with _her_? Just wanna make sure ya' know."

"Yeah what's wrong."

"Nothing, dattebayo for you Sneers!"

*sweat drops* "Mm hm."

"I know this makes me look like a traitor-"

*cough* "traitor?" *cough* Naruto um coughed.

"But I'm only fighting in the Yu Dao resistance to keep both earth kingdom are fire nation intruders out. Because Yu Dao is neither."

"You mean both." Kori interjected.

"Let Smellerbee and her protesters come, we can handle them!" Kori proudly stated.

"No not just them! King Kuei is coming too with his army at any moment!" Aang worryingly stated.

"That won't be a problem, they have Avatar Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I told the earth long I was following through with the H.R.M." Aang argued.

"Oh well...hm do you have a fan club?" Naruto asked, looking at the approaching group of air nomads?

"Greetings Avatar Aang and hello Avatar Naruto, we of the Yu Dao chapter have eagerly awaited your arrival. I am Xing Ying, the club president." Xing Ying introduced, she had in regular air nomad attire along with a necklace but her little head shave tattoo thing made her look like a very similar avatar.

"Look Katara! Another fan club!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hooray." Katara unenthusiastically cheered.

"You know them?" Kori asked.

"Their type."

"Wow you guys are really different from the Ba Sing Se chapter, you guys all presidents?" Aang asked.

"That makes no sense."

"Different indeed."

"Wow and even the clothes look just like the uniforms the western air temple students used to wear!" Aang exclaimed, examining the outfit.

"You shouldn't expect anything less, we pride ourselves in our authenticity and take time to study air nomad philosophy."

"And the painted arrows look almost like real air bender tattoos!" (though I don't see the difference)

"Not paint, real tattoos and the same ink-"

"What? Real? An air nomad's tattoos must be earned through long tough years of air-"

"Yes we know, for a fan club member to earn her tattoos she must master hundreds of airbender like forms-"

"Air bender like?! Those tattoos are sacred to my people, they describe who we are and our perspective of the world you have no-"

"Aang stop! You don't own those tattoos, you don't control what people do, you don't write the law!" Naruto cut off not hearing good things.

"How should you know-"

"I know because I am an Uzumaki! I could care less if people practice our culture, if they want to wear the Uzumaki symbol so what?"

"This isn't some clan, this a nation."

"I assure you out members go through the most studious training! By the end-" Xing Ying broke in.

"If you know so much about air philosophy why are you doing this?"

"And Naruto you should take in what Sasuke told you because you don't know my pain." Aang finally shot back.

"Aang that's not how a carefree air nomad would act!"

"How would you know? I'm going to but some time, either way whether they'll listen or not the fire nation colonials must go. Seperate nations is the only way to harmony Naruto." Aang then flew off.

"I'm sorry Katara but it's time to pound some sense into Aang!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out as well.

_Fire nation palace..._

Zuko was sitting next to the frame of his uncle surrounded by candles, he thought about what his father said and thought even more about what his advisor, Sasuke Uchiha, said but mostly about his uncle.

"What I am about to do makes perfect sense, protecting the fire nation citizens of Yu Dao is my duty as the fire lord for they are my people but what's more is when the mayor's wife invited me to stay I saw bit just what Yu Dao is like but what their family is like."

"Their family was so...so normal, they ate, laughed, talked, and sat together like a family despite their differences. No banishments or Agni Kais just how a real family should act."

"You of all people should know my family is NOT anything like theirs, I know deep in my heart this is the right choice. I'm not just defending a colony, but their people and their bonds with each other. But..."

"But sending an army like Sasuke suggested would be just like my father would do. I'm basically acting just like him but what doesn't matter if my reasons are different, all I wanted was a quite life after the war but things are as chaotic as they ever were. I wish I could repay you for all the things you did in my life but I cannot...I can't disturb you I won't but I wish you were here uncle because I miss you." Zuko laid his hand in the portrait and made his choice.

"Fire lord Zuko we've landed on the shores of the earth kingdom." A general I guess reported.

"Get Sasuke, we are protecting my people."

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood in front of the gate, he was going to protect his comrades no matter what, he could not let Aang and the earth kingdom discriminate Yu Dao for the crimes they did not do. He could let them call the fire nation citizens of Yu Dao burners or ash makers, this was it. If Naruto really wanted to end this planetary devastation or dragon mode would've been the best choice but he was the avatar, not a savage.

"Naruto I'm sorry for last night." Chojuro apologized randomly appearing.

"It's fine but now I fully realize the world cannot live in the past, two nations CAN love together perhaps four, it does not matter what nation we are. Under it we are all people, ummean we're friends right? Separation creates assumptions, if we knew how one other lived and how one another acted we can live in total understanding of one another. Seperation destroys this, prejudice, discrimination is created by separation that's why I need to stop this." Naruto explained looking at Chojuro.

"I heard many stories of how fire nation kills family that is not the truth, you cannot blame everyone for one persons fault. That's the exact reason why it was so hard for me to become the avatar, it's not my fault that one guy had to ruin it for us all." Naruto furthly explained as he clenched his fist.

"Naruto...are you sure..."

"I never been so sure in my life, this is a new path."

"Ok...here we go."

_Aang..._

"Any sign of General How or Smellerbee?" Katara asked waking up her ice steps, Frozen much?

"No."

"You okay?"

"My head hurts." Aang sighed.

"I know why the nations have to be separate for harmony, whenever two nations cone together the stronger can't help but hurt the weaker one or conquer or burn or at the very least make a joke out if the weaker nations." Aang explained.

"But Aang, Naruto even you told me that separation is an illusion, Guru Pathik taught you that four nations are actually the same."

"But I don't want them to be the same Katara! I love being an air nomad, I love everything our culture our tradition our everything! I love what makes us different!" Aang exclaimed.

"And now that I'm the last one I must preserve our way of life!"

"And how are you going to do that Aang? Are you going to love alone? Like a hermit who devote's their live to collecting and presreving...relics?" Katara asked.

"I...I don't know." Aang admitted.

"But I do know that the air nomad culture can't survive in such a world like this, where nations invade and corrupt each other, no. The H.R.M will see to its end."

"Even if it means fulfilling your promise and defeating Naruto?"

"I have to but defeating Naruto...but defeating Naruto and of course Sasuke along with his other friends, that won't be possible."

"But that goes against everything air nomadic? Is that what you want?"

"Ack! I know it goes against everything which is exactly why my head hurts."

_Beifong metal bending academy..._

"What're you doing out here Sokka? Hm did you finally realizes motivational bending isn't a thing?!"

"No, Katara and Aang should've picked me up by now but there ooginess is probably more important to them that picking up me." Sokka explained, sitting next to the metal boar from chapter 18.

"I love you so much smoochie smoochie! No I love you more Katara-"

"Are you acting like a child again, hm?" Deidara asked, walking up to them.

"Deidara? What's up, I thought you were going to stay at the school." Toph said walking down the steps.

"I need to talk to my student; Naruto, hm and maybe I need to blow up Sasuke. This is getting out of control and I want to test out my new combustion bomb." Deidara explained.

"Quit Sokka, here's Appa." Toph pointed out as shadow casted over them.

"Not Appa! Someone way prettier!" Sokka exclaimed running to a fire nation balloon with Suki climbing down.

"Oogie much?" Deidara asked looking away from Suki and Sokka smooching.

"Grow up Deidara!" Sokka yelled.

*sweat drops down* "Of course."

"Nice to see you Toph and Deidara!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hey Suki!" Toph greeted.

"Same here." Deidara kinda greeted.

"How did you even get here?" Sokka asked his arms tightly wrapped around Suki.

"A group of us are serving as Zuko's new palace guards with Suigetsu and his team as the new outside guards." Suki explained.

"Recently we received a complaint from a fire bending instructor about a dirt girl, a snow savage, and a short-tempered terrorist taking over his school, know anything bout that?" Suki reported.

"Kunyo." Toph and Sokka simultaneously aha moment said.

"Suki you're leaving already?" Sokka asked while Suki ran back to the ship.

"Yes and you guys are coming! I need both of you, especially your bombs Deidara." Suki rushed sorta.

"Sifu Toph and Deidara wh-where are you off to?" Ho Tun asked as he ran to the balloon as it lifted off.

"Please I wanna go with you and my boyfriend!" Penga whined, she held a metal helmet in her hand.

"See look!" Penga then demonstrated the hat going round n round.

"Spinning a metal hat won't impress me, practice your forms and show me real metal bending when you're ready next time!" Toph called out.

"Deidara! I'm going to be a passionate artist just like you! I've finally my soul of a...POET!" The dark one yelled.

"Hm, I guess you could be an artist, hm." Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

"See? Ahem! Oh cruel abandonment! My bones turn to dust beneath the gaze of your ever mocking smile!" The dark one sang like a true poet.

Before gearing the feedback of the Dark One's poem the balloon lifted up and flew, no time for goodbye folks.

"I'm so sorry Toph for taking your students away from you." Suki apologized.

"Are you kidding me? Those students are a pain!" Deidara exclaimed sticking his tongue out.

"You have no idea, believe it." Toph huffed.

"Yes, we all need a break from The dark one's _art_." Sokka agreed.

"I cannot stand another line of his blue bird in the rain poem it's absolutely-"

"So what's the problem Suki?" Sokka asked once they neared land.

"Look down."

"Oh no." Sokka grimaced.

"Sasuke, dammit." Deidara cursed as he looked down too.

"Come on! What is it?" Toph asked.

"Zuko."

There was an army headed for Yu Dao and Zuko was the leader of the whole group, now the promise must be made or not...

_Outside Yu Dao..._

"Here they are." Naruto said to himself, he looked up and saw Aang flying over the wall and he couldn't help but think what the heck was heck

Naruto watched the protesters come, he did not know if some of them were earthbenders so this wall had to be particular. Naruto punched the ground and created a big divide, next he surrounded the whole entrance with an earth wall, this should hold them of wait...giant spikes of course were added. No one could break this wall, at least he didn't think so.

"Your three days are up, are the burners out?" Smellerbee asked.

"Please just a little bit more time!" Aang urged.

Longshot nodded to Smellerbee, "EARTH KINGDOM ATTACK!" Smellerbee yelled anyways.

The earthbenders used a batting ram to break the spiky wall but it shattered every single time. The walls looked like it was dirt so the may I say amateur earthbenders tried to earth break it down but it proved way too hard. It was way too tightly compacted almost like...clay. A tank as a last resort tried to ram into it but it got pierced straight through. Naruto stood on top of the wall just in case and watched the fight which was going downhill.

_Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Deidara..._

Once they got there Deidara ran to the wall and says he would take care of it, he was a demolition expert after wall. Explosions was his thing. While everyone else would take care of the fire nation tanks and what not.

"Ahh! It's the earth bomber!" One guy panicked as soon as Deidara walked up to the wall.

"No my name is Deidara! Get it right or don't say anything to me at all, hm!" Deidara yelled, he stomped kicked the ground and earth launched da guy outta there.

"Hard clay wall is it? Combustion bomb will work." Deidara examined, igniting the bomb and running away.

The wall exploded, of course Naruto got away but was still amazed by his teacher's bombs, always amazed. The protesters got through the walk with another ram and now it was time to get them ash makers OUT.

"Wow Deidara! That bomb was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Looks like senpai finally noticed you because that wall was FREAKIN HARD! I had to use my good stuff!" Deidara yelled, standing on the pieces of rubble and debris.

"Nice to see you Deidara but I have to stop this right now!" Naruto yelled, running through the hole in the wall.

"Naruto, you can't seriously be-"

"AVATAR ASH MAKER! Why did you put that wall over us? Everyone knows you're the most powerful bender out here, why didn't you protect us?" Smellerbee interrogated walking up.

"I'm, I'm NOT sorry...I am not your play doll, yes I do protect everyone but I'm standing up for-"

"You're standing up for ash makers!"

"I am not freakin' ash maker! My name is Naruto of the Uzumaki clan!" Naruto screeched right her little face.

"Hey Longshot, Naruto, and Smellerbee." Sneers sheepishly grinned while his hand rubbed the back of his head, while Kori was waking right beside him.

"Sneers has told me about, Smellerbee." Kori grimly stated, getting up in Smellerbee's face.

"I can't say the same."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is thankfully the last chapter of the promise trilogy:) FINALLY the search trilogy that focuses more on Sai less on Deidara. Hooray for you Sai lovers out there!

**!What's next! **Tensions are risen more and before earth and fire collide they collapse? Aang comes to his senses and joins Yu Dao while hm that's it. Oh yes and an appearance of the beloved AZULA!


	20. Chapter 20: The clash: earth and fire

**Recap:** Aang and Naruto take different sides and nations causing conflict, Naruto believes there should be nations in other nations while Aang thinks the latter. Surprisingly Sasuke hasn't done anything Uchiha-ish so we don't have to worry about him yes kudos to chapter 692, kudos:| Anyways Toph wins the sit off and her students learn they CAN metal bend, Sneers tells the truth that he is dating Kori...Kori? Oh yeah and senpai noticed Naruto! Yeah he did!

**Notice: **Hints baby hints, yep hooray this is the last chapter of the promise like I said and I can start the search! After the search there won't be the rift, I'm adding a canon NOT filler story arc that is highly important. So until part three of the rift comes out A new journey will be active until November or so, maybe it'll end around chapter 30 or so maybe not. Legend of Korra is still on debate because of its short books I have to somehow make it longer but that's hard.

* * *

"Friends should talk not beat each other up!" Aang tried to cut in but who's listening?

"You're...you're dating an ASH MAKER? What is wrong with you?!" Smellerbee yelled right in Sneer's face.

"You can't force us from Yu Dao!" Kori yelled.

"Hey guys! I'm the avatar, peace is like my thing!" Aang still tried to cut in but really no one was listening.

Longshot stared at Smellerbee and put his hand on her shoulder, unspoken communication much? I can never understand what he's saying just from looks or body language.

"I guess you're a bit right, look at her then look at him." Smellerbee pointed out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sneers asked, looking at Longshot giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok Smellerbee listen, maybe everything we knew is wrong. What if Yu Dao was neither fire nation nor earth kingdom." Sneers suggested.

"Or maybe a little bit of both." Kori added.

"That's what I said!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is right, what if we can work things out here without kicking out fire nation." Katara Saudi right before she got cutoff.

"BAH! Let's finished what we started!" An ignorant earthbender yelled shooting a rock.

Katara water whipped the boulder in half before it Kori, now it was time for the battle! The Yu Dao resistance charged while the other side attacked. I guess talking is out of the window for now I guess.

"Smellerbee! I agree with you!" Aang yelled, air bending a burst of wind at them yeah agree...

"I want the fire nation colonials out to but peacefully unlike NARUTO!"

"It's too late now."

"Finally the earth king has come to his senses and stepped up for once."

"Dammit!" Naruto grumbled as he watched the incoming earth kingdom army.

"Ok then...I guess I have no-"

"Naruto stop! Don't use _that_ move on them!" Aang yelled, remembering him using that move on Madara...it was his master's special move planetary devastation.

"I'm not using it on them just to make a crater!"

"No! Someone could get killed!"

"I'm not going into avatar state!"

"Avatar Aang!" A group of girls interrupted it was Aang's fan club!

"DAMMIT!" Naruto grumbled even louder.

"Please forgive us for our mistakenly diss respect we've-"

"Excuse me girls but you might want to go home." Naruto interrupted.

"But we have come to serve."

"Since you aren't benders you are excuse me for saying this but a burden to us, there's an army a big army coming and-"

*crunch or bang or whatever* "Attention! By the decree of earth king Kuei, the earth kingdom rightfully reclaims the fire nation colony of Yu Dao!" General How announced with an entire army backing him up.

"Fire nation colonials only who remain in this city will be identified as criminals and shall be arrested on the spot. The H.R.M will be completed with or without the cooperation of the fire nation."

"Yeah!" Smellerbee cheered.

"Yay fire nation out harmony now!" A group of protesters chanted.

"Well I guess it's time for my special move." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles getting ready to do _that_ move.

"No wait Naruto!" Sneers interrupted running towards him with Kori behind.

"Hm?"

"You can't do whatever big move you have in store because we have backup!"

"Monkey feathers on top of monkey feathers." Aang groaned.

"Sasuke."

Fire versus earth, destination: Yu Dao yes! The clash begins no right now but in a couple of minutes or so...A tank approached them, looks like the clash is happening sooner than-NOT! It's actually Toph and Sokka hijacking the ride.

"Sokka? Toph?!" Katara asked once a familiar face jumped out of the tank.

"And Suki, she's the driver." Toph added.

"Oh hey Toph and Sokka! Hows it been?" Naruto asked, waving at them.

"HI Naruto!" Sokka yelled.

"Naruto! Long time no see! Say you know where Deidara is?" Toph asked.

"I last saw him when he blew up my wall."

"Slouch."

"And Aang, Katara! Weren't you suppose to pick me up?" Sokka asked a bit peeved.

"Oh yeah about that we might have lost track."

"So you decided to hitch a ride withe fire nation instead?" Katara nagged.

"And no Katara we weren't hitching a ride get your facts right, we were trying to slow them down! I can't understand why you three are defending the fire nation colonials, since when was that apart of the H.R.M?" Toph asked/scolded/nagged.

"People change ya know!" Naruto shot back.

_Zuko..._

"Zuko what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Naruto."

_Back to Naruto..._

"Avatar Naruto, it's no competition who the strongest avatar is so we ask that you join the earth kingdom!" General How tried to barter.

"Just one of you avatars can deal with Zuko, you especially can deal with Zuko even without avatar state. We know you somehow managed to gain the gifted black flames you can stop this all now!"

"No...you're telling me to-"

"I'm telling you destRoy the leader, the head of the dragon."

"Well I guess the dragon just gained wings because I won't...I won't I thought...No there's has to be another solution to this!" Naruto argued.

"You just need to kill one to save many."

"How come the fire nation is here if you tried to them down?" Katara asked Toph while Naruto was making decisions.

"Watch and see sugar queen watch and see."

"Yeah that was my plan!" Sokka added just to make sure he got credit.

Toph jumped from the tank and earth stomped on the ground making the bolts fly out and the tanks to fall apart. Each side commanded to attack and that's just what happened, yes EARTH VS FIRE!

"No!" Aang yelled as he woodshed to Zuko.

"The H.R.M was a simple plan Zuko! Why could you just follow through with it?" Aang asked getting into avatar state and about to fulfill his promise.

"NO! You won't kill him!" Naruto yelled as he punched Aang out of the way right before a familiar white bolt of lightning cane at Aang, Naruto just saved Aang's and Zuko's life you're welcome but who shot that bolt of lightning I wonder...

"Stop Aang!" Katara yelled before Aang hit the ground, she silently thanked Naruto because she saw what he did.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting off his animal hybrid.

"Sasuke! Why?!"

"Why not? You saw what he did."

"But that was not the answer."

"This is war Naruto."

"No, Sasuke I will end this."

_Aang..._

Aang was in avatar meditative state, after Katara told him to calm down and she would be by Aang side he had to ask questions and he found a very particular answer.

(Zuko's mother Ursa is my granddaughter.) Roku dramatically said.

(Then that means you...how could you even-)

(Because you are the avatar you must succeed where I fallen and hold the world above everything else. Contemplate the world! And you'll see, you have something that Naruto cannot posses because he has too many bonds to this world unlike you.)

_Sokka, Toph, and Katara..._

"So let's see, earth kingdom wants fire nation colonials out, fire nations wants them to stay and the Yu Dao resistance just wants to be left alone?" Sokka asked gathering the information he just got told.

"Exactly." Katara answered.

"So where's Aang and where's Naruto?" Sokka asked, still not adding up the puzzle.

"Aang is trying to figure things out and Naruto is taking to Sasuke."

"Naruto is opposed to H.R.M right?" Sokka asked.

"Right."

"Whaddaya mean right? Both Naruto and Aang shouldn't be thinking or talking if they want harmony-"

"Listen Toph I trust Aang and I trust Naruto too and after the tine we spent together we should all too. Naruto wants peace like the rest of us but you know how gets when it comes to family...he has no family so why don't we do them both a favor and stop everyone from killing each other!"

"So like what Aang's fan club is trying to do?" Sokka asked looking down to seem them fighting so they're not a burden after all.

"Good for non-bending bald girls." Sokka reckoned.

"Great, we need to split up first; Toph and Suki disarm as many fire nation soldiers as you can. I'll Handel the earth kingdom soldiers." Katara instructed

"And I can do the protesters but-"

"And we'll handle Naruto and Sasuke!" Chōjūrō and um even Sakura yelled just randomly appearing there.

"Chōjūrō and Sakura?! Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

"Searching for you now I'll take care of my student." Chōjūrō confidently stated, shifting his glasses.

"And I will take care of Sasuke." Sakura added.

"Great but how will get down?" Sokka whined.

"How about, hammer style?" Chōjūrō asked, shifting his sword to a giant hammer.

"Or this." Toph suggested pulling up another slide.

"Here we go." Sokka sighed jumping down on the slide

_Naruto..._

"I'm going to stop this-"

"Naruto." Chōjūrō said, blocking his path along with Sakura.

"Sakura what're you doing find some shelter it's dangerous!"

"I'm not a burden anymore Naruto and Sasuke."

"...Yeah ok."

"Sensei, Sakura I know what I'm about to do so don't stop me!" With that Naruto ran off.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started to say not finding the right words.

"Oh it's you Sakura. I don't have time for you...I need to stop the earth kingdom." With that Sasuke disappeared, futile I guess to try to talk to him.

_Toph..._

Toph and Suki were back to back fighting the fire nation, it was bitter work yes but hey whatcha gonna do? Toph took a minute to catch her breath but there wasn't enough time that was until the metal hats started to randomly spin.

"Lily livers? What nut the world?" Toph asked, seeing her students come to fight too.

"Though cast away am I from the hearth, etc...etc..." The dark one recited though no one really cared to be honest.

"What the?" Suki started to ask.

"..."

"What the dark one is trying to say is Yu Dao is our home and we want da doom out!" Ho Tun explained.

"See I wanted to show my helmet spiny trick up close!" Penga exclaimed.

"Impressive Penga, it's better up close." Toph praised.

"Now time to show some more tricks to me lily livers!" Toph said as they got into a circle greeting ready to fight.

_Katara..._

Katara water whipped several soldiers before she noticed a blimp with King Kuei in there, taking to himself and huddled up.

"What are you..." Katara stated to say.

"I just wanted to prove to everyone how man enough I can be by leading in battle or at least co-lead them General How!" King Kuei explained liking a little uneasy.

"But now I wish Shikamaru and Bosco were here I had no idea Yu Dai would be so like this."

"You've never visited Yu Dao?" Katara asked, kneeling down on the basket.

"Just a year ago I never seen my own city's outer ring let alone this place."

"So Yu Dai has only been a fire nation colony on a map to you?"

"I..."

"Your majesty let's see Yu Dao, the real Yu Dao and you can see the consequences of your decision on these people."

"But it's dangerous." King Kuei stuttered.

"It is."

_Sokka..._

"Freeze rebels!" How yelled, stopping Sokka's strangling in his tracks.

"This city is under the king's protection, surrender now and we will have mercy upon you!" General How commanded.

"Never!" Kori yelled throwing a spiked chain rock at him.

"Arrest these hooligans!" General How yelled as he punched the rock.

"General How surrender now!" Zuko commanded as he fire punched a burst of fire.

"Sorry fire lord but here you stand on earth kingdom soul your words-"

Suddenly Naruto finally came and punched the ground leaving a great divide while a ray of light shot out from the distance. It was Aang finally but it was too late for that, Zuko slipped and was about to fall before Naruto caught him and tried to pull him up.

"Naruto let go! I'm turning into my father!" Zuko said.

"No! I didn't mean for you to fall in my divide just for you guys to stop falling I'm sorry Zuko!"

*crick crack* "You'll fall too Naruto!"

"No let me just get into-" but it was too late and they were both falling.

Naruto tightly held Zuko and earth bended a ledge to run on, apparently there was lava too so Naruto had to run fast but the weight was too much. But no it wasn't too late Aang grabbed in to Naruto and flew out if the divided. Once out Naruto closed the divided and everyone was safe for the most part.

Katara ran up to Aang and hugged him tightly while Sakura came too and hugged Naruto surprisingly I know. The day is saved hooray!

"Stop earth king kuei look who tire fighting!" Aang stopped, holding Katara's hand.

"Fire nation." Kori said.

"And the Earth kingdom." Sneers added.

"With the last of the Lightning empire." Naruto said feeling like he should say something too.

"Along with the Water Tribe."

"And finally Air Nomad too." Aang huffed.

"You're standing against you're own army!" Naruto stated waking up to him.

"And the fire nation too." Sneers added.

"It took me a while yes but I understand what Naruto is trying to say, not only are you fighting a colony but a whole new kind of world!" Aang firmly stated to a bewildered king.

"Don't listen to the ash-makers! Earth king, HARMONY NOW!" Smellerbee yelled along with some other protesters.

"Shut your traps! Or else!" Naruto threatened.

"I just need to see Yu Dao." King Kuei tried to calm down.

"So I was right?" Zuko asked standing up.

"Actually I suggested that idea." Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Not now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I was...I was right?" Zuko repeated, starting to fall down.

"I'm just saying I was the one who suggested the idea." Sasuke argued before Zuko just plump fell down.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed.

_That night..._

Naruto was up packing up to go back to the fire nation capital, he was gonna try and relax bit that never happens...once he stepped out of the inn he saw Sai sitting at the ramen shop. Surprise much?

"Hey Sai what's up?" Naruto asked, sitting next to him.

"Just celebrating my birthday."

"Oh! Happy birthday Sai!"

"Thanks Naruto..."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess sometimes I think about my parents..."

"Where are they?"

"I only know they ran off to somewhere with a mother of faces."

"We'll find her I don't how but we will!"

"Naruto..."

"Here have some money to pay off for the ramen I just ordered." Naruto then picked up his ramen and set down a couple of copper ones.

(That's not even close to the cost.) Sai sighed as he paid for the ramen.

_Back at the fire nation finally..._

"Naruto and I have come to a conclusion that yes this is rash but this is the truth." Zuko started, he was sitting in his throne with Naruto and Sasuke along with Sai as a tagalong.

"I feel distanced from the good from my family and my own nation for that matter and finding my mother would certainly help with reconnecting."

"Time and time again with Ozai and nothings helped with the revelation with her so..."

"So..."

"So he wants you to get info from your old man!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto! I was going to tell her that!" Zuko snarled.

"You're taking ten hours to say help me find my mom!" Naruto argued.

"Ok shut up! I'll get to the point so Azula what do you want in return for helping me find mum?" Zuko asked.

"Silly Zu-Zu! Helping the fire lord and of course avatar Naruto will be reward enough." Azula said in a demented tone.

"Yes not a day has gone by since you put me in here that I haven't thought about,"

"I will love you always Azula." Ursa said once Azula looked in the conveniently placed mirror.

"What happened to our mother."

* * *

A/N: marks the end of the promise trilogy!

**!What's next!** Fire lord Zuko and Azula search for their mother while Sasuke stays at the fire nation for once. Naruto and Sai come with Zuko to search for Sai parents and Toph stays behind too to take care of her students.

Chapter 21 will be on hiatus FYI


	21. Chapter 21: The search: People do change

**Recap:** The Yu Dao conflict was resolved the more or less and the promise trilogy is over! Aang establishes the air acolytes which I failed to mention and he breaks away from avatar Roku which I also failed to mention. Naruto helps Sai find his parents while Zuko tries to get information from Azula about Ursa because it can never JUST be peaceful.

**!Notice!** Like I said a thousand times the search trilogy is beginning now and thanks for waiting that week-ish hiatus unlike Naruto which makes you wait TWO weeks sometimes like um now:/ And for those who really love Itachi and wanted more character development for him, you don't need to worry. After the search trilogy you're gonna get what you asked for;)

Also for time purposes its been around one month or so after the promise trilogy!

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed reading his dad's diary while Sai was painting something, I don't what but painting he was. In a while he had to trudge back to Yu Dao to do whatever, something Zuko-ish or maybe avatar-ish.

_"Day 104, I have this favorite play that I watch every year that Kushina doesn't seem too interested in but I love it! It's gonna played by Ikem and Ursa, who are currently boyfriend girlfriend but there are so many hints Ikem's gonna you know...pop the question. I guess maybe I shouldn't be gossiping like this but it'll make the play so much more romantic!" _Naruto silently read...Ursa he knew was Zuko and Azula's mom but Ikem is eh a new person to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto it's time to go to Yu Dao." Sai reminded pointing at the hourglass since Minato was too lazy to buy a real clock.

"Right Sai, head to Yoshito I'll catch up."

As Sai left Naruto rummaged in his closet and got his academy backpack, he stuffed some ramen with extra naruto and his father diary in there. After Yu Dao Naruto promised to help Sai find his parents because that's what friends are for, helping to find lost parents I guess.

Naruto walked out of his house and got face full of UGH not Sasuke thank goodness but even worse Kiba with a last name I could careless about but here you go anyways: Inuzuka. We all remember Kiba, right from chapter one and possibly in a few flashbacks?

"Naruto, how've you been dude?" Kiba asked with a sly or maybe mocking grin on his face.

"Yeah so I know you're the avatar and whatnot but you can't beat me in becoming the greatest firebender of all time." Kiba continued looking at his nails for some reason which needed desperate trimming.

"Did I hear you correctly? Heh because I thought I heard you wanted to he the greatest firebender of all time which is not only impossible but stupid too."

*vein pops out* "You're as smug as Sasuke Naruto, well you're only talk anyways right Akamaru?" Kiba asked talking to his dog which was not only weird but crazy too.

"...Yikes! Kiba how big did your dog get it's humongous!" Naruto exclaimed finally noticed which he should've noticed sooner if it was sooo "big".

"Hm? Nothing's happened to Akamaru."

"No! Your dog used to be on your head now he's big enough to ride on."

"Whatver, I guess I just don't notice those things, well bye Naruto!" Kiba then got on his dog and ride off into the distance proving Naruto's point even more.

Naruto finally caught up to Sai and they boarded Yoshito, the dragon just to be clear on this. With Yoshito's newfound speed Yu Dao would take about five hours give or take, which is just on time actually for the meeting.

_Five hours later since it's quicker this way..._

Yoshito landed in Yu Dao just in time for a boring lecture! Hooray, Naruto found his seat in sine fancy small netting room and after five minutes already fell asleep while Sai was closely listening but even I doubt that notion.

"And so blah, blah, blah, blah? Blah! Blah..." The biting guy rambled on.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Katara scolded seeing Naruto already nodded off.

"This guy is boring." Naruto bluntly and plainly stated, trying not to doze off once more.

"I agree with Naruto, what's the point in listening to him?! It's torture!" Sokka quietly exclaimed.

"This guy is an expert on ancient earth kingdom theories of government so the earth king thought we should listen to his wisdom so we can build this new society." Aang explained.

"Though we have to quit building on the past and he is quite boring."

"Aargh I know!"

(So this grandpa is teaching me the avatar about government? I learned this boring crap a thousand times, how much more suffering?) Naruto thought to himself.

"Blah, blah, family, blah, blah."

(Family?) Sai thought to himself, really that mustn't of been the only word he's listened to?

"...! Professor(whatever)can you repeat that family part again?" Zuko suddenly asked as if he was thinking the same thing as Sai.

"Ah teenagers, and your forgetfulness. Yes I suppose, you see I was explaining an ancient earth kingdom philosophy, it goes like this; _family is in essence a small nation, and the nation a large family_. Is that understandable?" The professor quoted out, amazing how he could remember that.

"In treating his own family with dignity, a ruler learns to govern his own nation with dignity." The professor more easily said in an understandable way.

"..."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Zuko are you ok?" Naruto asked, noticing he looked meh.

"Naruto are you even listening?" Zuko asked.

"No."

"Perhaps you should consider, look what I did to my own family, my father is in jail my sister in an institution and my mother...my mother had been banished for years now. Is this how I'll treat my own people?"

"Zuko your family is not exactly sane but that doesn't mean-"

"No!"

"Come on Zuko, you shouldn't listen to this guy unless your Katara here." Sokka tried to reassure before he got a face full of snow.

* * *

It was night like no other in Ursa's town and she'd come to find her mother so she could tell her she got a proposal, after dodging chicken-pigs, pig-chicken whatever she found her mom kneeling down in a corner with a royal fire nation artifact in her lap.

"Mom guess...wait what's wrong? Where's dad?" Ursa asked her sad and depressing mother.

"He's in the greenhouse with a...visitor. Just know this Ursa, know that I will always love you."

Ursa ran in the greenhouse to see her father, thank goodness he's alive with um...fire lord Azulon examining some flowers? After giving respects Azulon completed her on her beauty and said she was more beautiful than the flowers which was pretty nice considering what he did in his life.

"We've had trouble finding the descendant of avatar Roku but according to the fire sages we've really found you. Now that you're here with Roku's powerful bloodline my son will yield a bloodline of great power and ensure my family will rule for centuries even after my death." Azulon explained in a very riddled way that was hard to understand, did he want a lawsuit or something?

"Ahem, Ursa this is my second son fire prince Ozai." Azulon introduced, revealing Ozai who looked pretty much the same.

"He has a proposal for you."

* * *

Naruto and Sai were in the fire nation royal institution along with Suigetsu the guard for this place I don't why but who cares and Ty lee who's just there.

"Zuko you seem a bit more happy, instead of-" Suigetsu started to say.

"Your usual dour and bossy self." Ty lee added.

"Yeah it's nice for you not to be ordering me to do something more unpleasant."

"Naruto and even Aang wants Yu Dao to be a prototype for a new city, a city that unites all four nations." Zuko explained.

"Yeah it was my idea." Naruto added, feeling proud.

"Wow! That sounds exciting!" Ty lee exclaimed.

"Wow, that's sounds boring." Suigetsu mumbled, he shifted a bit since his sword was crazy heavy.

"No it sounds idealistic."

"Have they said anything to each other?" Zuko asked as he peered through the door, though he should be more specific."

"Nope." Suigetsu answered.

"Not a hi or what's up or let's kill Zuko?"

"Why don't you just have a look-see? What are they gonna do bite you to death?"

"Ok..." Zuko said as he picked up a tray of tea, possibly green I would think.

"Sai stay here...this is personal." Naruto instructed as he followed Zuko in.

"Well I wasn't gonna actually come with you but ok."

"Azula here's some-" Zuko started to say as he offered some tea.

Azula clamped down on the tea-tray somehow knocked Zuko down along with the now nicely wasted tea. Which gave Ozai a smirk but really did Zuko expect for Azula to I don't know magically teleport the tea into her damn mouth?!

"Silly Zuzu! How do you suppose I would drink that tea wearing this straitjacket? Did you think I would lap it up like some kind of animal?!" Azula asked in a not crazy tone, she menacingly looked at Zuko while still in a straightjacket...whatever.

"No I-"

"Heh, do you need me to take care of her limbs so she won't hurt you again?" Suigetsu asked with a sly smirk on his fave as he got out his giant sword, it sounds though like something Kisame would say. Yep he's said that before...somewhere.

"No she's my sister Sui-"

*thok!* *thok!*

"No! Ty lee you didn't have to chi block Azula, she's already in the straightjacket!"

"It's you my old friend Ty lee," Azula started to say.

Cocking her head she turned to our favorite spiky blonde, "And sweet Naruto...tell me now how she got you guys and Mai to make you unafraid of me! Tell me now!" Azula demanded.

"I wasn't scared of you in the first place." Naruto scoffed.

"She made you say didn't she?!"

"What? What do you mean Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"Naruto and Ty lee I'll handle this...any who like I was saying you and dad are meeting for the first time in over a year and you haven't said anything to each other? This isn't exactly the best place ever but can you just for once cooperate? I thought maybe the tea would give you a sense of dignity." Zuko explained while he set Azula back on her chair.

Azula rolled her head over on the chair and said in a not crazy tone, "Dignity?Let father and I talk alone in private then, that's dignity now shoo."

"Whatever."

"Zuko are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" Suigetsu asked as he patted his trusty sword.

"It's ok they're perfectly fine, one is chi blocked the other lost his fire bending." Zuko reassured.

"Besides this is my chance if not my only chance of finding my mother."

"But I'm still scared of her Zuko." Ty lee said at the exact wrong moment.

"No, it's ok Azula is still um good she won't hurt you." Naruto reassured.

"Stop Naruto, stop lying to yourself, those days are over, she isn't your friend anymore because people change."

* * *

"..."

"You should be more than excited to leave this peasant village and enjoy the capital city's-"

"URSA! URSA!" Ikem yelled, who was apparently blocking the carriage with a pair of might I say nice prop swords.

"What's the hold up?" Azulon asked.

"Apparently there's a commoner blocking our path." Some guard explained.

"F-fire lord A-azulon you have my-my true love (later wife) in the carriage! Please excuse me but I can't let you have her!" Ikem stuttered as beads of sweat poured down, he couldn't even hold his swords steadily. Though what's Azulon gonna even do with Ursa?

"Heh, are those prop swords?" That same guard asked in a mocking tone.

"They're the only weapons I got..." Ikem quietly squeaked.

The guards ran towards Ikem but Ikem swiftly smacked him on the face with his sword. The guard growled and kicked a burst of hot 'n' ready fire at him which set the sword aflame. Ikem being Ikem he threw the fire sword at the guard which burned his outfit but as I can see no major injures.

"Call them off fire prince Ozai!" Ursa begged after watching a few red-hot battle scenes.

"He's just an old childhood friend of mine he's just well confused! I can get him to leave but promise me, promise me you won't ever hurt my...my love!" Ursa cried.

Ozai nodded, "That's enough!" Ozai yelled to his guards.

"Ikem go home." Ursa said after she stepped out of the carriage.

"Please Ursa we are meant for each other! I can't possible bear the pain of being separated from you!" Ikem cried as he got down on his knees.

"It's too late for that now." Ursa sadly admitted as she walked a little closer to her once fiancé.

"If marrying the prince is what you truly want to do then I'll leave."

Looking back at the carriage she made up her mind and she knew what she had to do, trembling on finding the right words she finally told him the truth as much as it is. "Fire lord Ozai has honored my family by proposing to me and I am truly happy."

This time crying she looked Ikem dead in the eyes, his hurt eyes, "Go Ikem, please just leave...for the better of everything." Ursa then walked inside the carriage and the carriage blasted off leaving a cloud of dust for Ikem.

* * *

Naruto had his hands behind his head and casually walked beside Sai who was just there, he was always just there. Naruto promised Zuko to help find his mom and he dragged Sai along too because you never know if the mother of faces is in any way, shape, or form connected to Ursa.

"Suigetsu, Ty lee, Naruto, and Sai it's nice you've accompanied me and helped me this night but you can go home now, I'll take it from here."

"Ok." Suigetsu agreed as he walked away before he was stopped by Ty lee who yes I'll say it...no I won't.

"No Suigetsu! We'll feel better if we stay with you!" Ty lee argued.

"I object actually-" Sai started to say but was cut off.

"My house isn't too far from here and I want to see Sasuke again." Naruto argued too.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I have something I would love to show him!"

"...ok then...ok yep..."

"You see I have this new move I created and I would love to try it out on him!"

"...ok...ok you do that...you can do that."

"Don't count on it, Naruto doesn't really have anything that special to show to Sasuke, believe me." Sai reassured, though he worded it in _such_ a way...makes me wonder what he does in his spare time.

"Are you kidding me?! My surprise is gonna be really big and extra special! You wanna have a look-see Zuko?"

"No!" Zuko said.

"How about you Sai?"

"Yeah ok."

"So it goes a little something like this-"

"Hey you know what have you ever noticed the moon? It's really pretty! Hey everyone why don't you go home, I am the avatar and I can only see so much in my life!" Zuko awkwardly interrupted before we got see Naruto's special move, bummer.

"Ok fine. But I warn you the chi blocking is gonna wear out soon." Ty lee reminded as she and Zuko just went home or whatever.

"I can handle it."

Naruto and Sai walked ahead straight to Naruto's house like Zuko instructed but right when they left Azula escaped...of COURSE. Naruto looked back, it was the perfect time to show off his move he bragged about. Naruto then right there in his hand created that same super tight air ball but this time had a shuriken type thing around it...familiar I think...yes!

"Subarashī sūpātaito eabōru shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw, quite literally threw the ball creating a giant crater with many small holes in it. Azula fell in the hole and probably damaged something but at least we caught her.

"That's a very interesting move, dumb name but a very promising move but not interesting enough!" Azula yelled, as she just propelled her self with what fire...almost forgot she could do that.

"What. Was. That Naruto?" Zuko asked, staring deeply at the hole.

"Subarashī sūpātaito eabōru shuriken." Naruto repeated.

"Yes I know the stupid name but how?"

"Stupid?"

"You can't just string together a bunch of words and say here you go, awesome super tight air ball shuriken."

"Any suggestions smart guy?"

* * *

Ikem ran into some creepy forest and past a creepy rock to go cry his heart out, he decided to forget cruel reality and survive in the forest for like what maybe about a year or two when he met a wolf with faces on his fur...and that's it.

* * *

"Naruto hurry up!" Zuko ushered as he jumped on the rooftop.

"Gotcha!"

"Where is she?" Zuko asked as soon as he jumped into the window.

"Th-there." The guard said fumbling on his words.

Zuko ran into some room and put his hand on the pedestal thing. "Mm hm...warm." Zuko burned the pedestal thing and there appeared a secret room filled with fire things.

"Yes it's here like father said, just one down out of mother's spell." Azula said in a not crazy tone as she rummaged through a chest.

"Azula what is the place?" Zuko asked in awe.

"If you went exploring with me you would know but your fear held you back, this is one of father's secret rooms.

"Gimme that thing that your holding!"

"Hm these letters you mean Zu-Zu? Just one out of many that the she-devil wrote,"

"And come have a look-see, they're the key to finding her ya' know."

Azula hid another note behind her back and burned the other letter right in front of his face making him scream in frustration. "Ha-ha! You should see the look on your face, right Naruto?"

"Sorry I was busy, what's happening?" Naruto asked, putting back the diary.

"She just burned the only thing I have to find my mom!" Zuko screeched.

"What the is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled holding back on his language just for her, he clenched his fist in frustration, family was still a very touchy topic for him believe me.

"Naruto calm it!" Zuko yelled back.

"She got to you too didn't she?! She just had to get to my favorite one too?!" Azula yelled as well.

"Listen Zuko, I want to find mother as much as you but one on condition I'll tell you what was on the letter."

"Ok."

* * *

_Day 114, there was a wedding today, the marriage between his majesty fire prince Ozai and that girl from the play; Ursa. What a lucky girl to get picked by the one and only Ozai...though she isn't exactly bursting with joy, I hear she has to leave her family which is horrible but she doesn't seem_ _phased._

* * *

Naruto was laying on the couch eating some food waiting for Aang and everyone else, Toph wasn't coming 'cause of her school and her lily livers. Neither was Deidara since he wanted to touch up on some metal bending, Sakura was training more in the northern water tribe along with Chōjūrō and Sasuke was doing something else but hey Sai was there at least.

"Yo' Naruto your home slices are in the house!" Sai called out, walking in the room.

"What? Have you been making too many hats? That's so last year." Naruto said while he lazily got off of the couch.

(I guess maybe I should update my books.) Sai thought to himself while he followed Naruto to the outside.

"Zuko! Naruto! Sai! It's been too long, thank you sir hot men for inviting us to your home!" Aang cheerily greeted as he bowed down.

"It's only been a week." Zuko sighed.

"I haven't seen Sai or Naruto for months."

"We've been up to our necks researching who this face lady is, but um where's Toph?"

"Toph is at the metal bending academy training her lily- students I mean. Ummean practically the whole town wants to metal bend!" Sokka explained.

"And Deidara?"

"He's destroyed nearly half of the town so now he's busy rebuilding it."

"So why did you call is here?" Katara asked.

"From the researched I gathered my mother, Ursa, is from a small town Hira'a and so is the last appearance of Sai's parents. So we're going there to look for them, my Uncle Iroh is going to look after things while I'm gone and Naruto, Sasuke is out with the Akatsuki."

"Yeah whatever."

"And may I hope you are all fortunate with your search." Iroh blessed as he walked back in to the palace.

"Why do you need us?" Katara asked.

"My information came with a price-" Zuko started to say when at that moment Azula came out along with Suki, Suigetsu, and Ty lee.

"Zuko behind you!" Aang exclaimed.

"Azula how'd you get out?!" Katana asked as an array of ice bullets shot at Azula.

Naruto stood in front of Azula and broke up the ice bullets and they turned into snow sparkles or whatever. "I thought you would do that...Zuko don't bring them along." Naruto instructed in a serious tone.

"Wha-why? I don't think you'll be enough-"

"That's an insult Zuko, we have Sai on our team. Too much people is a burden, we can't keep up with everyone Zuko they'll die."

"But they're our friends."

"Exactly. I don't want more of my friends...my family to die..."

* * *

A/N: Do you think Aang, Katara, and Sokka should come or not?! Update will probably be in a week sorry:/

Yes I did put an allusion and yes blah blah blah shuriken is rasen-shuriken

**!What's next! **Wether or wether not the gaang will join one choice is made Hira'a is their next destination! Mysteries about Sai's parents will unravel and Ursa's past will be foretold all in chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22: The truth behind Sai

**Recap:** After finding out clues on Zuko's parents from the not crazy Azula but still not finding any info on Sai's parents Zuko calls in one some old friends to help contain Azula, and the votes are in folks, the more or less:/  


**Notice:** HELLOOOOOO everyone who cares! I have some good news actually, yes no need to wait a week for updates anymore! It'll now be two weeks-nah I'm kidding, updates will be quicker from now on! Yes party HALLELUJAH! WOOHOO! YEAH! Yay...whoop...woot...meh and yes-yes a shout out to bombs away! Why? Cause I like the story!

**Irvin Flores:** Yes I decided to let the Gaang come in a more how shall I put it..."creative way"

* * *

The air tensed up, Naruto cleared his throat to speak his farewell words. "I would never abandon a comrade but this my friends I can handle this so bye-guys, let's go Zuko my man." Naruto finally spoke, heading towards Yoshito along with Sai, Zuko, and yes Azula following.

Aang stood there for a bit then finally conjured up the new plan. "They're not serious are they? Let's follow them after they leave!" Aang whispered.

"...But Aang not only is the worst idea ever but Naruto said-" Sokka started to object.

"Naruto said he'd never and in a comrade, he's basically indirectly motioning us to come with them." Aang explained.

"Aang...this isn't a good idea..." Katara said a bit unsure of herself and her boyfriend.

"Trust me. Would I lie?

"Yes."

Naruto tailed Azula, and followed her like a hound dog. "Zuko, I'll watch her first. Somepne must watch her ya' know." Naruto offered still closely following behind Azula which made her feel a bit you know, akward...Naruto got out his modified dragon whistle and blew on it, summoning Yoshito. His pet and long time ride-dragon. Well surely you knew that but whatever.

Azula looked at the dragon with disgust, they were suppose to be all dead. "Put my luggage on the horrid beast." Azula instructed as if she was still in charge.

"Zuko, I'm sure we'll all be better off if Azula couldn't runaway," Suigetsu started to say as he held out his sword. "Heh-I can take care of that much."

"No! What's wrong with you? You bas...I mean, Azula is my sister Suigetsu, you can't cut off limbs as you see fit."

"That's not what my Kisame taught me, anyways, I'll make sure to watch over Sasuke if he comes back from the Akatsuki. You know what a bastard he can be trying to burn down the whole capital and trying to kill Ozai several times and-"

"Suigetsu that's enough...well then-"

"What do you mean Sasuke tried to burn down the-" Naruto started to say.

"That answer doesn't concern you Naruto, listen just be aware of what Sasuke had to suffer through and be aware of the poor decisions he makes."

"Sasuke told me he was fine after Uchiha town got burned down."

"Do you know the entire story? You don't know anything at all do you, you don't know who's out there do you? Sasuke lied to you, Naruto. Wake-up, he's still a Uchiha Naruto and still a danger."

(...Sasuke wouldn't hurt innocents would he? He wouldn't get revenge in those who made him suffer would he?) Naruto thought to himself, having more and more questions.

"Are we going or what?" Azula suddenly broke in, tapping her foot to add.

"Yeah, yeah we are Azula." Naruto answered, picking up Azula's crud and waking to Yoshito.

Naruto looked closely at Azula, "And Azula, stay calm." Naruto said finally boarding Yoshito along with everyone else. Ty Lee, Suki, and Suigetsu waved goodbye to the beast while the Gaang snuck to Appa and followed them leaving the warriors alone with Iroh and *ugh* Sasuke wherever he is.

"Iroh if there is anything we can do to make you feel more at home Iroh name it." Suki offered.

"Well one thing is for sure," Iroh stared to say as he traded the soldier's weapon for a hot cup of tea. "There are too many weapons in the fire nation and not enough tea!" Iroh explained.

"Drink up my Yūjin, for my first order of business I declare national tea day!"

"Come on! Zuko hurry back." Suigetsu said, eying everyone so no one would take his sword.

The dragon flew into the distance, Zuko was near asleep while Azula sat in her little corner though Sai for once was not doing anything artistic. Just staring down at the sky until he decided to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke are good friends, right?" Sai suddenly asked.

"No." Naruto answered, pulling Yoshito to the left.

"We're brothers Sai, I'll never ever give up on Sasuke, he's you know like a brother to me. I used to hate Sasuke so much but you know he's a real fun guy to be around so I guess...I don't know it's kinda hard to-"

"Naruto shut your trap!" Azula snapped.

"Sasuke is a teme!" Azula continued her rant.

"Heh, he is isn't he?" Naruto then smiled, maybe Azula rememberd those days.

"Definitely one of mother's first victims!" Or maybe not...

*sweat drops* "Well anyways it would be nice to have Sasuke around."

"Mother knew who my favorites were, I can't believe how she got to you!" Azula continued conspiring.

"What? Are you crazy?" Naruto asked.

"What I am is wondering how mother changed you guys! DAMMIT Naruto open your ears!" Azula loudly yelled back.

"Calm it Azula!" Zuko scolded holding up a sizzling fist to her, waking up after she yelled like a maniac oh wait...

"You wouldn't dare Zu-zu."

It was already sunset, Yoshito was still flying strong and in fact I would say he'd become more stronger I would say rather than Si Wong desert. Zuko looked into the distance and saw that Hira'a was probably up ahead.

_The gaang..._

"Wow, I guess Naruto was right. They all seem good so let's go!" Sokka quickly said, looking a bit worried, either for getting caught or Azula herself.

Aang made a face, it felt weird like it just popped up ya' know. "Yikes! Aang what's up with the weird face?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno, It just feels like a spirit yes a spirit...it just came over me."

_Back to Naruto! _

"Hey Naruto," Zuko started to say, Naruto turned around and had on the weirdest fave ever which made Zuko jump back a little. "...Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" Zuko asked.

"My face just started to go weird and crazy...I don't know why."

"Is it a spirit?"

"I don't know."

"You're the avatar!"

"I leave that stuff to Aang, let's see spirits and humans come in contact when there's a spirit portal or a spirit leak or when the chunin ex...no-no it's called the harmonic convergence. Which happens, not today." Naruto explained.

"Thanks Naruto. You never know what to say." Zuko sighed, continuing his intreguing search in the sky.

"Maybe we should set up-" Sai suggested before he was rudely cutoff as Naruto saw something cool down below.

"LOOKIE THERE GUYS! That wolf is amazing! Do you see it? Do you see it?" Naruto hyperactively asked looking down to see a um fox...

Sai and Zuko looked down, there was nothing down there. "I don't see it Naruto." Sai said blankly, "...Is this your idea of a joke Uzumaki?" Zuko angrily asked.

Zuko looked back and saw that Azula was on the endogenous of the saddle, well one thing was for sure, Naruto is a horrible watch. "Azula! No bad girl get down from there!" Zuko scolded.

"No! Not when Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and a jump away! Hearing one more word about your problems is gonna kill me, well tah-tah brother!" Azula said. "Once I find her Zu-zu I'll tell her you said hi." Azula then jumped off the dragon.

"Azula no! You'll kill yourself!" Zuko yelled.

Naruto jumped off, no lie jumped off and dived down to catch our crazy Azula. Once Naruto finally grasped onto Azula's hand she shot a small burst of fire on Naruto's hand, Yoshito circled back and tired to catch Naruto but ended up taking a giant nosedive.

"Naruto! Do something!" Zuko yelled as Yoshito fell through the sky.

"I'm thinking! Ok so shut up!"

"HURRY!"

"...Aha! Yoshito and Zuko, blast as much fire as you can toward the ground NOW!" Naruto instructed as he blew a full blast of fire to try and soften the land just like he saw from Azula.

"That makes no-"

"NOW!"

Zuko did as told and he along with Naruto and Yoshito blew a blast of fire toward the ground, the blast fire was softening the land like Naruto guessed. Azula did the same thing as well, just like she did at the boiling rock and at one of the air temples.

Just as Yoshito (kinda) softly landed in the rocky ground Zuko jumped off and ran to find Azula. "Zuko! Wait! Wait up!" Naruto said in a ditzy tone as he fell down flat on his face.

Azula approached a running stream and heard a voice coming from the water, it was Ursa somehow..."Azula you're only damaging yourself."

"Don't just now worry about my self need!" Azula yelled at the river.

"You though you could break me didn't you?! By looking me in the that institution, well you're wrong! All that time I spent in there I've learned the truth!"

"From the time I was born I had something you didn't, power and you wanted to take me down ever since! Hahaha! That's why you think I'm a monster! I have power that makes you fear me! POWER!"

"No sweetie your just confused." Ursa tried to calm down.

"No, I still haven't found out why you made Naruto and my two best friends turn against me! You even stole my brother! And somehow the snow peasant even managed to beat me while you were gone!"

"Luckily father gave me this evidence just long enough to fend off your force or will...whatever! Now I can have my rightful place to throne but I can't without you trying to rain on my parade, that's why I'm gonna find you and KILL YOU! Then things will be back to normal FINALLY!"

"Things will never be 'normal' again Azula, but I still love you Azula! I will love you to the ends of the earth!" Ursa argued or the river, whatever.

"SHUT UP URSA! You evil witch! Stop trying to take over my mind!"

"Azula, who are you talking to?!" Zuko asked finally running towards his crazed sister.

*huff* *huff* *huff* "Why do you care Zu-zu?!" Azula asked.

"A deal Azula, is a deal. We have to find her together."

"Zu-zu, silly Zu-zu I don't need you, you need me. Now that we're so close Hira'a you're how should I put this? Oh yeah, useless."

Zuko though for a bit then got into fire nation stance. "Please Azula I really don't wanna do this." Zuko pleaded.

"Then I will." Sai interrupted, he shot thick a black liquid at Azula and it coiled around her and froze making Azula fall down.

"Naruto, you guys ok?" Zuko asked.

"No..." Naruto said making another face.

"Why are you doing that again?!" Zuko asked, startled a bit.

"...Guys we're being followed." Sai said suddenly.

"Sai not now! I'm feeling it! I'm feeling the presence again!"

"We don't even know each other and somehow-" Azula started to babble out.

*gasp* Azula stared at a giant blue wolf-like creature Naruto described.

"Ha! I knew it I told you!" Naruto gloated.

* * *

Ursa was alone in some room in the royal fire nation palace, she was writing letters to her once love until she heard footsteps. She quickly his the letter and went up to put u. the wedding portrait she recently took down, to hide the masks of her past life.

*knock* *knock* "In a second." Ursa said as she quickly put it up and opened up the door to discover a sleepy and young Zuko.

"Mommy, I'm too scared to sleep." Zuko said while he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"You see my room and, and my toys and my bed were all on fire and Azula was just standing there laughing at me!" Zuko explained while Ursa carried him to his room.

"It was only a nightmare Zuko, Azula's been in her room sleeping the whole time." Ursa tried to soothe as she walked past Azula's room.

Ursa set down Zuko in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes my sweet, when the good dreams come once again makes sure to hang onto them." Ursa then walked away past the kitchen to find a secret room.

Ursa knocked on the door and opened up to reveal her maid maybe. "Princess Ursa!" Elua exclaimed, quietly.

"You'll make sure this letter arrives confidentiality?" Ursa asked, handing her the letter she previously wrote.

"As always."

"Thank you Elua, you've been nothing but kind to me. I'm so grateful for your kindness."

"It's my honor my princess." Elua said as she took the letter, once Ursa left she tiptoed to Ozai to show him the letter.

_Somewhere in Hira'a..._

A young eight I would say year old Sai, cradled up by the fire. His older "brother" Shin was out stealing food, his brother always taught him stealing food in the night was better than in the day.

Sai laid down and got out his drawing book that he got from Shin as a birthday present and his ink. Sai drew, painted, and sketched lots of things but the most things he would draw was both him and his brother, with a better life.

"Hey Sai! I came back!" Shin exclaimed, he held a small bag of hopefully food.

"Shin!" Sai yelled, running up to his big bro and hugging him. "What food did you bring?"

"Some momen tofu and I think these are like tomatoes and maybe like a umm cookie." Shin described, dropping the contents on the table.

"Really momen tofu?!" Sai practically squealed.

"Yeah! I got it just for you now let's eat!"

"Hey big brother, how did you even get this tofu?" Sai asked, stuffed from all that tofu.

"This kind man gave this to me and guess what Sai we're leaving Hira'a!" Shin announced, after chomping down on the cookie.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"The Foggy Swamp."

"Wait what?!"

"The man who gave me the tofu-"

Suddenly an old man, with bandages wrapped around his forehead came in, there was a weird symbol on the bandages and from the looks of it he had on a black kimono with red trimmings.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, Shin and Sai you're coming with me."

* * *

"This spirit wolf is somehow in the material world," Naruto thought aloud while dodging a giant paw. "So everyone be nice to the wolf."

"Not a problem Naruto." Zuko sarcastically remarked after dodging a pair of sharp teeth.

"Naruto, I think we know why you've been making those faces!" Sai yelled, dodging the wolf a bit more, trying hard not to attack.

"Right..." Naruto stomped on the ground and a giant pillar came up under his feet right to about the wolf's level.

"Stop, please spirit wolf. We mean no harm." Naruto tried to apologize I guess, even getting down on his knees.

"I am one of two avatars, not the good one but...forget I'm still the avatar ok. My friends and I just wanted to get to Hira'a but as you see-"

Naruto turned around to show Azula still trapped in the ice. "Azula my friend here decided to go her own way. If we disturbed we're all very sorry."

The wolf didn't think twice and lunged at Naruto, Naruto jumped off and it was time to use force over talking.

"Forget this, Sai create some ice steps up to the wolf." Naruto instructed.

"Won't you slip and fall?"

"No way!"

Sai did as told and created a set of ice steps, Zuko and Naruto ran up the straps and surprisingly did not fall.

"I wanted to do this with Sasuke since he has cooler flames but you'll do." Naruto said, he held in his hand the familiar ball of air surrounded by a spiky shuriken like thing only larger.

"Cooler?" Zuko asked.

"Er...better I mean. Yeah he has better flames."

"And Zuko, I'm calling it fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, he threw the ball at the wolf.

"Now Zuko! Light it on fire!"

Zuko lit the air ball on fire and it looked awesome, like a giant rotating fire-ball, but then of course the wolf just opened up his mouth and ate it. All that hard work for nothing.

"Naruto...he's spitting it out!" Zuko yelled, grabbing Naruto's arm and running down the steps.

Naruto stomped on the ground, twisted his foot, raised his arms and not two but three giant earth walls came up from the ground. Naruto grabbed Azula and ran along with Zuko and Sai tailing behind them.

"Naruto why are we running? There are three walls, besides it was just a weak air move!" Zuko argued.

"No it's a highly advanced air move thought normally it wouldn't be so big but with the fire added-"

"It's air!"

"Wind makes the fire grow."

*BAM* The flamed Rasenshuriken finally hit the wall and like Naruto predicted all three walls broke and no I'm kidding. That's a wayyyy too overpowered move, instead it barely destroyed the first and wall but maybe with Sasuke's flames it could be a bit different or not. You never really know.

*sweat drops* "I guess I overestimated my move." Naruto sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?!" Zuko huffed.

*CRASH* The giant wolf broke through all the walls and was charging at them like a bull, just a bull. That was until suddenly Appa with Momo on top of his head came down along with our favorite fire-breathing dragon.

"Wait a second, Naruto can't you earth end a giant golem of yourself?" Zuko asked.

"Nope, that was Deidara-sensei who could do that."

"...you mean that hot-headed blonde terrorist?"

"Yep. That's the guy."

Yoshito blew a hot blast of fire at the wolf, as soon as the wolf dodged the blast of fire Appa tail whipped him down to the ground. Swiftly and suddenly, Aang, Katara, and Sokka came down as well.

"Yoshito! Could ya' be a bit gentler buddy?" Naruto asked as he ran toward the spirit wolf.

Yoshito laid back down and replied, "rughrgh." And he went back to sleep, I guess Minato raised a pretty lazy dragon.

"Wolf spirit! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

The wolf spirit threw up a swarm of moth-wasp, wow. Naruto was hesitant on what to do since they were spirit creatures...Zuko was utterly horrified by the sight of theses creatures but like Naruto said he couldn't fight them.

"Ew." Zuko spat out in disgust, sounding a bit like Mai.

"Zu-zu, free me and I'll take care of them." Azula whispered.

"No, we don't need you."

"THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!" Naruto screamed, running back and forth.

"Slow down Naruto and let me spray you with this water." Sai yelled as he chased our panicky spiky blonde.

"Ok...gotcha!"

More bugs grew attracted to Naruto rather than repel. "No! Sai the water is attracting them!"

"Oh well."

"Listen Zu-zu, I'll admit I was wrong to run off on my own like that a deals a deal after all." Azula admitted, who knew she knew the word admit am I right?

"And we're family, we're suppose to trust each other." Azula added, proving her point even more.

Zuko decided to let her free, once she got out she gathered a great deal of electricity and shot it into the distance. The swarm and the wolf followed the light.

"You're welcome."

_That night..._

Naruto and the gaang set up camp together and made a campfire, Azula settled down to fall asleep next to a tree while Katara and Aang were with Appa.

"I can't believe you followed us when I said no." Naruto said while laying down next to the red-hot fire.

"It was Aang's idea and-"

"No. You're awesome, that's the exact sorta thing I would do." Naruto complemented, smiling.

Naruto looked over at Azula who was shivering, it almost made him think of Sasuke for some reason. "Sokka, Zuko, I guess it's nice to be an older brother isn't?" Sai asked, walking up to them after he did maybe more painting.

"Yeah it is but sometimes it's a burden yet it always works out. No matter how many sarcastic remarks I make or how much snow she throws at my face. We still love each other and that's how relationship works." Sokka explained, he got up pulled a cover over her and came back down to the fire.

"She's my sister after all." Sokka finished.

(My sister is cuckoo and we never actually got along.) Zuko thought to himself while he looked back at his sister.

"Why do you ask Sai?"

"Because...I used to have an older brother."

"What happened to him?!"

"Sokka! That's not polite!" Zuko scolded, though he wanted to know as much as Sokka.

"It's ok, you see I used to have an older brother named Shin...but he's gone...he's...he's dead."

"I am so sorry Sai." Sokka and Zuko and Naruto all said at the same time.

"May I ask how?" Naruto asked this time.

Sai looked at Naruto and Zuko then thought for a bit, maybe a little white lie was ok just this once, I mean worrying about his problems would be too much of a drag. "He got sick and died." Sai quickly said, looking down on at the ground.

"Oh...well once I'm gone I want Azula to know that I 'love' her still." Zuko finally said as he got up, he put a cover over her shivering body and discovered a note.

_My dearest Ikem, _

_It's taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I belong with you, and nothing is worth this pain. My one consolation is our son Zuko._ (completely missing Azula but hey forget her) _When I look into his eyes, it's as if I'm looking into yours. My thoughts are with you always._

_Love, _

_Ursa_

(**Our son**...)

* * *

_Sai and Shin...not the author's note..._

Sai and Shin were on a boat to the Foggy Swamp, it was dark, it was scary but at least Sai had Shin to comfort him. Before they got taken, oh no I'm sorry, _escorted _out of the premises Sai grabbed his drawing book, paintbrush, and ink. Well to be honest there were the only things he had so...yeah.

"...Shin! Shin! I can make this ink move!" Sai whispered to his brother.

"Oh cool little brother! That means you're a waterbender!"

"Can you water bend?"

"No, no I can't. Just be a bit quite about that topic around the old man, ok."

"Ok, I just wish we were home."

"Listen Sai, we don't need a home we have each other ok...aha I almost forgot, I met this guy named Itachi. He told me to give you this." Shin explained, offering a short sword with no sharp tip.

"It's called a tantō...it's really only used for cutting though."

"Thank you big brother."

* * *

Now the A/N: Just for fun-zies who do you think is stronger, Avatar Naruto or Ninja Naruto?

As you can see, character development and back stories for certain folks don't usually come until much later after they're introduced. In fact there still more bread and butter to Sasuke and Itachi but that's all coming soon.

**!What's next!** Zuko discovers the past about his mother, that's what the book says but I'll add a bit more. The team finally find themselves in Hira'a, Sai gets flashbacks and Naruto learns that no one truly liked, even less loved Azula-except for Naruto of course. Will Zuko find his mom? Will Sai find his parents? Will I update quicker? All questions not totally answered next chapter!

**Update/ Notice: **Sorry guys but update will be a bit longer, I noticed how little lightning empire fics there are and OMG they're all dead and unfinished. So new fic ahead, and I'm adding a chapter to Itachi, my brother so...update for this fic will at least be a week or so. Maybe less maybe more, sorry guys:(


	23. Chapter 23: Only a fool to believe you

Recap: Naruto, Sai, Zuko, and Azula head to Hira'a along with the Gaang following, Sai's past is revealed aaaand that's all...want more? Oh well.

**Notice: **Meh. I mean, it's not like I have nothing to say it's just that I don't really care...next chapter maybe. Wait! I'm no longer italicizing flashbacks anymore but I will with narrative flashback. Wait again! This is another big chapter! You're welcome;)

* * *

Azula laid soundly asleep next to the tree, it was all good and fine until...a hand touched her face. "Azula." The voice whispered looming over the not-crazy blue firebender.

*gasp* "How did you sneak up on me?!" Azula asked, jumping up to see her mother.

"My love end your quest, you have nothing to gain from here. Return home. Zuko's destiny is rightfully in the throne, your destiny is elsewhere." Ursa stated ever so calmly.

"I guess I should," *huff* *huff* "be thankful you're here, saves the trouble of finding you." Azula said with a creepy smile.

"Azula, your life has consisted of hiding behind a mask of intimidation and fear." Ursa began, not noticing the foreshadow of what will happen.

"Now it's time to die Ursa!" Azula yelled, she held a large amount of electricity on the tips of her fingers ready to strike.

"Take off that mask and reveal your true, beautiful destiny that lies."

"...NO! You worthless witch! Stop trying to lie to me! Stop trying to...the throne is my destiny!" Azula yelled again ready to strike.

"Right...I mean I have...I have..." Azula started to reconsider herself, the lightning crackled down to a low spark...did she really have proof or did she have the terrible truth?

"I have proof."

Azula suddenly grabbed Sai's arm. Instead of a nice pretty hazy-purple forest it was at the jungle. Suddenly it hit her, that was just a sick twisted dream of her mother...but it felt so real even if the setting wasn't.

Just as Sai tried to break out of Azula grasp, Sokka threw his boomerang, letting Sai free. "Sai, you okay?" Sokka asked.

"...no problem she just woke up suddenly and grabbed my arm..." Sai stated, though sounded a bit unsure of everything.

"Mother...what..." Azula whispered to herself.

Azula tried to get her proof out but it was gone..."The letter..."

"WHERE. IS. ZUKO?!" Azula yelled, waking everyone up. She held a fist full of blue flames ready to strike.

_The cliff side..._

"Wow Zuko, this is..." Naruto started to say, he sat next to Zuko who held the letter or a.k.a Azula's proof.

"I'm not his son. No wonder Ozai banished me without a second thought." Zuko exclaimed...though in anyway how is that good?

"Then why didn't he kill you?" Naruto asked, getting out a rice patty.

"Well he was...you see the night before my mother left my grandfather ordered Ozai to kill me as punishment for asking for Iroh's birthright. So Ozai was gonna do it without any objections."

"Yeah ok but you're still alive."

"My mother must have done something..."

"That's not good, even if it's somehow true do you know what this means?"

"It means that all that pain I had about honor and stuff is gone."

"No! It means you're not heir to the throne. Azula is."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Azula screamed, her palms flaring up with her blue flames.

"It was Ursa wasn't it?! She told you didn't she?! I won't let her win!" Azula yelled, she shot the blue flames at them...how is that letting Ursa lose though?

* * *

Flashback...

Since Sasuke was feeling feverish...Azula invited Naruto over to the royal courtyard. It was a nice sunny day like always, the hedges just neatly trimmed. The flowers in full bloom, same old same old to be honest.

Since Naruto had to take a potty break, Azula was once again alone. Of course Ursa and Zuko were talking together, leaving her out so why not be like Naruto? Get some attention already.

Azula burned the flowers, why? For attention I'm sure but that's not how it went. "Mommy! Azula's burning the flowers!" Zuko tattled.

"Azula!" Ursa yelled, walking toward the flowers.

Ursa was busy putting out the fire with her long sleeves. What a waste of nice clothing. "Azula! We do not burn the royal garden! We treat them with respect!" Ursa scolded.

"What? It's not my fault the flowers weren't as pretty as the others!" Azula explained, she looked and saw that Naruto was FINALLY back.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the scene.

"Azula burned the flowers." Zuko stated.

"Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "That's just Azula being Azula I guess."

(Is it...)

As things calmed down the walk continued. That was until Azula tiptoed over to our young will-be prince and burned his butt. Hissing the words tattletale as she did.

"Ow!" Zuko yelled, he then rubbed...back there.

"That's it, Azula go to your room and think about what you've done!" Ursa ordered.

Just as Azula was marching up to her room Ozai was watching them. Which isn't unusual with his creeper self but still. Once Azula slammed the royal door shut Naruto started to laugh a little.

"Naruto! How would Minato feel about your actions?" Ursa asked, facing Naruto.

*sigh* "He wouldn't like it...but it was still funny right Mrs. Ursa?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry."

Ozai continued walking down the porch area. Then up the stairs to meet a Yuyan archer, which earlier I revealed Obito as well was a retired Yuyan archer.

"Prince Ozai!"

"You must be Vachir of the Yuyan archers. I heard you can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it."

"Heh, any archer bearing this tattoo can do that. I can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it, while blindfolded." Vachir boasted, though I would love to see him try.

"Ok then Vachir. I have a small task for you. In the small village of Hira'a in the ends of the fire nation I want you to find a man named Ikem."

"And end him."

* * *

Azula started to throw several more fire blast at them. Each of them reflected by Naruto's black flames which yeah he got to keep from one of those other chapters.

"Ursa won't win!" Azula yelled as she shot more fire blast, Zuko jumped in front of Naruto and fire kicked the incoming blast.

"Go check up on them Naruto, I can handle Azula."

"I know you can." Naruto said with a smirk as he ran off.

"GIVE ME THE LETTER!" Azula screamed, she gave Zuko yet another fire blast to which Zuko just jumped over.

Landing on the ground Zuko side kicked a blast of fire. Azula back flipped over the blast and landed with Zuko in between her feet...short battle huh?

"This is my destiny!" Azula yelled, finally getting her letter.

"NO!" Zuko yelled, but Azula already started to jump back.

Zuko grabbed Azula's ankle then slammed her on the ground. "From the time I was born you've always bullied me and put me down!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko picked her up by the neck of her shirt and started to yell again. "WHY?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did our relationship have to be like this?!" Zuko yelled again, the answer though...

Zuko barley hung Azula over the cliff...will he drop her is the question. "Mother was whispering into your ear wasn't she?! She was telling to hang me over this cliff wasn't she?!" Azula screamed.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Zuko said a bit more calmly.

"Don't lie Zuko! She told you I had that letter hidden in my boot! She told you to-"

"Wait..." Azula facial expression changed mildly, in a good way for once.

"You had the letter all night Zuko. You could've burned the letter, why not?" Azula asked.

"Why not brother?" Azula asked again.

Zuko thought for a bit, he looked at Azula. Her face was...different. Zuko placed her on the ground finally. "You act like you just want me to have it?" Azula taunted as she picked up the letter.

"Azula. As long as we fight, as long as we try to kill each other, we are just wasting time. We're going to find our mother, now."

"We are going to work together. We are going to not fight anymore. We are going to finish what we started. Once we get back home though, it's on."

"So you're on my side now?" Azula asked.

Zuko once again looked at Azula. "Let's just get back to the others." Zuko simply stated, not a no though or a yes.

The others were out fighting off the blue fire. Naruto using air bending, Aang earth, and Katara of course water. Yep, triple duo elements!

"Are we ready to leave?" Zuko asked.

"Well you know Azula just put half the freakin' forest on fire!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! It took us this long to put it out!" Katara added.

"Nature hates you!" Sokka yelled.

"Ooo, what a comeback." Naruto sarcastically said.

"Hey!" Sokka shot back.

"You guys aren't fighting anymore?" Aang asked, noticing the silence.

"We've come to an agreement." Zuko said as he boarded Yoshito.

"Yeah that's what you said the last four hundred times before she tried to kill us." Sokka sighed.

"...Wait Sai!" Naruto frantically yelled, he started to run back into the forest nearly forgetting our pale friend.

"Wait. I'm up here." Sai called out, he was sitting on a tree branch reading book about...about what?

"Hey Sai what're you reading?"

"...um nothing..."

"You're reading something! I see a book!"

Sai quickly put the book away. "Nope. No book here."

Finally both Yoshito and Appa took off. Sailing through the skies Hira'a was totally coming up! Sooner or later...This time flying together the dragon and bison no longer had to hide away from each other but it was still as quiet. Probably since Naruto was reading a book as well...diary actually but still.

"So...how's everyone feeling?" Sai awkwardly asked, noticing the tense air between Zuko and Azula.

Zuko looked at Sai like he was crazy but answered never the less. "I'm feeling mad." Zuko answered.

"And you?" Sai asked.

"I feel like you need to get a hobby."

*sweat drops* (I guess she's a bit annoyed.)

"Azula" Zuko scolded.

"Well it's the truth! Where does he get this stuff from? A book?"

"Whatever."

Naruto looked back at them and smiled...it seemed like so long ago he was at home...

* * *

Years ago...

Naruto was at the ramen shop. Minato has been getting sent on countless missions for some reason and it's been a while since Naruto saw his dad again. Alas there he was eating ramen not the horrible and too spicy curry that Naruto promised to eat.

(Dad is such a horrible cook.) Naruto thought to himself as he gulped down the last of his ramen.

(...is that Sasuke...yeah I think so.) Naruto then ran up to Sasuke and jumped on him. "Sneak attack!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto ow! Stop doing that to me!" Itachi yelled.

"Wait...Itachi? Oh."

"...what do you want?" Itachi asked, brushing Naruto off him.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"I bet he's trying to make dad teach him fire bending again. It's better though than him nagging me."

"Oh cool! Hey Itachi can you teach me fire bending?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Later. I'm too busy right now. Besides you're too young to learn fire bending, you're only eight."

"But Itachi you could do fire bending when you were younger than me and so could...Azula..."

_Fire nation palace..._

Around this time it was dinner for the royal family. What a nice dinner it was to be honest.

"So during training master Kunyo told me I was holding my arms too far apart," Azula excitedly began to say.

"So then I said that's how you get the biggest fire blast! But then he was like I don't care, I want you to do it my way. The dumb way is what's it more like it." Azula continued, flashing off her form.

"So then when he wasn't looking I set his pants on fire!"

"Your teacher is a fool. I'll send him back to the colonies at once." Ozai said as he picked up his drink.

"Yeah! That's what he gets! What a dummy!" Azula agreed.

"He's no a dummy, he just thinks the proper way is to-" Zuko started to say before he got cutoff but let's be honest...Master Kunyo is a fool, the more or less.

"Zuko! You do not tell your sister how to fire bend!" Ozai yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "Despite being a year younger how many more forms has she learned more than you?" Ozai asked.

"Fourteen." Zuko mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"When you were born we unsure if you were a bender at all since you didn't have that spark. I was planning on casting you from the palace. How embarrassing would it be for the prince of the fire nation to have his first-born a nonbender?!"

"Lucky for you, your mother and the fire sages begged me to give you a chance. Azula though never had this problem."

"She was born lucky, you were lucky to be born." That hit Zuko hard. He barely said anything and now he's being put down for what? Living? Breathing? Being born into this family out of purely fate?

"Ozai! What a nasty thing to say!" Ursa yelled, she was tired of Ozai's talk and decided to tell him off.

"Your highness! Forgive my interruption but a Yuyan archer wishes to speak to you." A guard reported.

Ozai walked up the stairs to see burnt, almost dead Vachir kneel down to him on the ground. It wasn't good news obviously much to Ozai's dismay, truly this guy was a failure what good money wasted.

"Prince Ozai! Ikem no longer lives in Hira'a, I asked around and found out he ran off to the forest. I searched for him day after day and couldn't find him."

Vachir looked at Ozai, with eyes sincere. "The forest itself was horrible. Truly an event a commoner wouldn't of even survived that long."

"Believe me your highness, there is no way Ikem could've survived."

"Are you telling me his fate is undecided? Only but a mere hypothesis?" Ozai asked, walking up to him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Get up Vachir. Groveling down is not your strongpoint." Ozai said, he then lifted up the disappointing archer.

"Now I want you to go back and give your resignation to colonel Shinu."

"...wait...what?"

"You told me the Yuyan archers are the best of the best, that title doesn't suit you." Ozai simply said as he started to walk off.

"No! You don't understand! Your highness, that forest is impossible for him to survive in!"

_Night...somewhere in the foggy swamp..._

The Foggy Swamp according to mean Danzo is the major headquarters for the benders untied nation team. Known as B.U.N.T for short, created by Tobirama Senju himself also known as Hashirama Senju, father of fire bending's little brother. For the purpose of uniting the nations to defeat Madara. Now used to defeat the fire nation.

B.U.N.T has members strictly only earth and water, their only goal: to take out the fire nation any way possible even if it means harming innocents. For that reason air did not join B.U.N.T and for that reason as well neither did the lightning country...which is why they're both extinct. As told entirely by Danzo.

"You will now train, sleep, and learn here. Got that?" Danzo asked, he pointed them to their new home, a nice and big one too.

"Tomorrow, test to see which element force you belong to." Danzo stated, he then trudged back to wherever he trudges back to.

"Shin, aren't you excited?" Sai asked, as they both walked in the house.

"..."

"But Shin...you're a bender too."

"...are you happy here Sai?"

"It's better than Hira'a."

"Yeah ok. I'm happy too." (Just not of my fate.)

* * *

"We need to hide our identities, we could get mugged if people found out the truth." Zuko explained as he pulled over his hood.

Zuko looked at Naruto, not only with his spiky orange hair but his orange jumpsuit gave up his entire identity..."Naruto. I can't help you...if you had some of Sasuke's clothing instead of an attention grabber this wouldn't be a problem." Zuko sighed.

"Me wear Sasuke's clothes?" Naruto asked as if he thought it was a joke.

"Yeah. You guys are around the same size, Sasuke maybe a bit taller and thinner but otherwise a perfect fit."

"...wait I have some extras." Sai said, he got out his back pack and gave Naruto a pair of his clothes.

Sai like I may of not mentioned wears a very...odd type of clothing according to Naruto at least. Sai like all members of B.U.N.T wears a short black jacket along with gray straps along with that Sai also wears a light gray high-collared midriff shirt that has the water tribe symbol on it. With that some black pants and some custom-made gloves, the jacket it self has a long right sleeve and a short, really short left sleeve. The only thing that really told you he was from the water tribe was his bright blue tied-on piece of cloth around head that had water tribe symbol on it.

"You want me too wear this?" Naruto asked in a not excited tone.

"Except for the headband." Sai added.

"..."

After changing, Naruto looked like...Naruto still but a different, just a bit. "So how do I look?" Naruto asked, kinda liking the new look, lots of air right in his belly area.

Sai put on a smile, a very weird fake looking smile but who's gonna judge? "I think you look absolutely horrible." Sai stated.

*vein pops out* "I look-"

"You look beautiful now let's go, we've wasted too much time already." Zuko ushered as he walked quickly into the village with the others following.

Sokka for some reason had on bison fur facial hair "See look? Bison mustache and beard classic!" Sokka excitedly asked, wanting to get a laugh.

"No Sokka. It has to be funny before it's a class-"

"Not now Uzumaki!" Zuko hushed down.

The Gaang saw a play, not just any play but the love amongst dragons play. Which maybe I should explain but that's too much work. So you get the two sentence explanation instead! The red dragon fell in love with the water spirit. The bluer water spirit fought the red dragon, the dragon won and won his love. The End.

The Gaang went in to watch the play, when they should be finding Ikem..."The young man playing the red dragon is tons better than last years'." The elder man congratulated.

"Indeed." The elder woman agreed.

"Azula, don't you remember when mother used to take us to the ember island players to perform this play? Then we would go to the beach and reenact this scene? Though me being the dark water spirit was kinda weird." Zuko brought up, smiling a bit as he remembered that memory...wait...is that what I think it is? A smile? Bring the news! Tell the world everyone Zuko is smiling!

"I always made a better dragon emperor."

(Wow. I hated this play.) Naruto thought to himself, witnessing torture at its finest.

Once the play finally ended with romantic mask kiss the crowd roared and cheered with amazement. "ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd yelled as they applaud.

"Gets me every time." The elder woman said a bit emotional.

"Agreed. The fight choreography was simply amazing." The old man agreed.

"That was *sob* beautiful!" Naruto cried, I guess now he like it.

Sai put his hand on Naruto's back, according to what it said that's how to comfort a friend. "There, there Naruto." Sai tried to comfort.

"..." (what is this guy thinking.) Zuko wondered as he watched the awkward scene.

"Everyone is leaving, what now?" Aang asked.

"We'll just ask around." Zuko answered, he then walked up to the elderly...couple.

"Excuse me but have you any information on a woman named Ursa? I hear she used to live here sometime ago." Zuko said, just said nothing more.

"...Ursa..." The man thought for a bit. "I remember...she's magistrate's daughter, I believe."

"Oh yes!" The woman finally recalled. "Rumor has it she-"

Suddenly the dark blue spirit actor came just when it was about to get good. "Excuse me." He said startling Sokka.

The guy took off his mask, revealing a face with a nice nearly sleek-looking mustache, a small trimmed beard and a ponytail. All with a chocolate-brown tint of hair. "A thousand pardons, I didn't mean to startle you." The guy apologized.

"My name is Noren, director of the Hira'a acting troupe and Ursa was once a member." Noren introduced as he shook Zuko's hand.

"That's great!" Zuko replied.

"Oh that's right!" The woman finally remembered. "Ursa always wanted to be dragon empress but never got the chance. She just-"

"Let's find a more quiet place to talk." Noren once again interrupted at the wrong time.

"You're all welcome to stay at my home. We'll share some tea and I'll tell you as much as I know." Noren added.

"It would be an honor sir. You have our thanks."

_At Noren's house..._

While Sai was out painting as always and while Aang and Katara were talking to Noriko, Noren's wife. Naruto was out sleeping on their tree. Zuko and Azula on the other hand were talking to their daughter.

"Would you like to play dolls with me?" Kiyi asked.

"Of course!" Zuko answered.

"No." Azula answered.

Kiyi held our her doll. "This is Kiyi!"

"Your name is Kiyi as well."

"I know but such a good name had to be used twice.

"Hm. Little Kiyi has quite the haircut." Zuko said, the doll's hair was as short as Sai's to be honest.

"Well I wanted her to be prettier but it didn't work as expected."

"My sister used to do those things when she was young."

"Yes only instead of haircuts I gave them headcuts. Shall I demonstrate it?" Azula sinisterly asked.

"Azula!"

"No!" Kiyi exclaimed, hugging her doll tightly.

Naruto, nearly fell out of the tree he was sleeping in but of course caught himself. "I better get inside." Naruto said quietly to himself.

"Kiyi, are you being hospital to our guest?" Noren asked, he carried a tea tray along with Sokka following with extras.

"I'm trying to."

Naruto walked in to see a young girl. "Well hello! Kiyi is it? My name is Naruto!" Naruto kindly greeted.

"Oh hi! Would you like to play dolls with me too?" Kiyi eagerly asked.

"Why not?"

"Naruto is it? I've heard of that name before. Ever since I saw you looked very familiar to someone." Noren suggested as he put down the tea-tray.

(...he's probably talking about dad...but...) "Plenty of people are named Naruto, it's a popular name. In fact a pirate I know was gonna be named Naruto. Look at me, I look as plain and common as everyone else here in the room.

"Of course Naruto. Everyone has blonde hair." Azula scoffed.

"I know two people who do!" Naruto shot back.

"Ok everyone settle down. May I join the conversation, love?" Noren asked, sitting next to wife as he kissed her on the cheek.

"We were sharing some advice on life and love."

"Ah well you're Hira'a's expert on that subject."

"Says only you my love."

"I have to admit though, I was quite suspicious when you started to ask about Ursa but Sokka says you were all just drama historians." Noren explained, picking up his cup of tea.

"That's what I said. You need to redeem yourself." Sokka proudly said as he nodded.

"Drama historians?" Katara asked in a low whisper.

"It just came to me." Sokka whispered back.

While Naruto was doing whatever with dolls he looked back to see that Sai was still out painting...alone. "Come on Sai!" Naruto called out.

(I was just enjoying myself...) Sai put away his gear into his backpack and walked inside.

"Hey Kiyi! This is Sai!" Naruto introduced.

"Sai, you're the police officer/uncle of the family!" Kiyi said, already putting him in the game.

"Like I was saying Ursa, the troupe's most famous actor though not for her acting but instead because she was taken to the capital city for different reasons. We're not suppose to be taking about it but some just can't help but think about the case." Noren explained.

"I used to live in Hira'a a long time ago," Sai brought up. "I've heard about Ursa and of another man who loved her to death. Then the fire lord came and then she was gone, that's what my brother told me at least."

"Sai, you couldn't have said that earlier?" Zuko asked.

"Well I just now remembered."

(that must be Ikem) "What did he look like Sai?"

"I don't know. I said my brother does and like I said he's dead."

"..."

"Well supposedly she married to the royal family but that was before I came into town. I heard the rumors though." Noriko said as well.

"What about Ikem?" Zuko asked.

"Well you kids really did your research, adding on to what Sai said Ikem was an actor as well. Though he disappeared shortly after Ursa."

"I heard people say he ran off to the forgetful valley." Noriko added after sipping more if her tea.

"Forgetful valley?" Aang asked.

"Yes. It's a forest at the bottom of a canyon just outside of town, I hear only the truly heartbroken go there to forget their lives."

*sigh* "I want to say that Ursa came back looking for Ikem and ran after him to the forgetful valley." Noriko continued.

"That can't be true. No one has seen nor heard from Ursa since she left."

*sighs again* "Whatever the reason it's awfully romantic."

"Or tragic you mean. Those who enter never comeback."

It was nighttime again, everyone left the house and bowed down...except for Azula since she's that rude. "Noren and Noriko, thank you so much for being so generous to us and giving us this information." Zuko thanked while he bowed.

"And for sharing your home." Sokka added.

Kiyi ran up to Zuko and tugged his sleeve. "You'll come again right? Please do, and bring Sai and Naruto too!"

"I hope we can."

Naruto bent down to Kiyi's height and gave her a fist bump. "We will, believe it!"

While everyone was walking down to their respective rides Azula said some nasty words. "Thank goodness. What a horrible home, I was tempted to burn it down but I didn't for you Zu-zu." Azula spat out in disgust.

(I bet if Sasuke was here he would've literally killed her for that comment.) Naruto thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head. "That's mean Azula and you know it." Naruto simply said.

"Please. That house was horrible, no one is that happy."

"Aang and I are that happy!" Katara, tired of Azula'a sass, yelled.

"Yeah and...sorry Katara. I can't help you on this one." Naruto replied as he walked ahead of them.

"Naruto!"

"That's because only idiots are that happy." Azula remarked.

"Zuko...we're going to forgetful valley right?" Naruto asked as he walked beside Zuko.

"Correct."

"No! We can't do this." Aang cut off.

"We should just let Ikem go, we can't risk this. I know what happened Zuko, Naruto told me and I know what's on the letter." Aang continued.

"Are you tying to prove something?."

"I am. Did you even burn the letter Zuko?"

"No. Azula has it."

"Zuko! Think about your actions! Think about-"

"Aang. This isn't about you. We didn't come all the way here to hear your mouth run we came here to find Zuko's mom. You are not in charge of Zuko. You do not control Zuko, if he wants to find his dad then let him." Naruto calmly stated.

"But Naruto!" Aang argued. "With the letter Azula can very well become fire lord, ending the era of peace and love we all worked so hard for."

Naruto clenched his fist. "I know Aang. I know but every time I think of this, every time I think about that letter I think about what Sasuke would do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only think of what he would do because in the situation we're in that's the only way to ensure this era last."

"...That's not the way."

"That's the only way...for a death to occur."

"Zuko! How much longer do you expect for this crew to ask. I swear someone's gonna kill each other!" Sokka interjected and it was true, Azula and Katara were fighting probably this close to killing each other.

"...just one more stop and we're done. To the forgetful valley."

* * *

Flashback to royal fire nation palace...

Earlier in the series it was mentioned that Azula was taunting Zuko on how Ozai was gonna kill him. So being her Azula self she suggested he go life with some earth kingdom people, though no one took her seriously. Just a joke right?

"Stop lying to me! Father would never do that to me!" Zuko yelled as he pulled up his covers.

"Your father would never do what? What's going on?" Ursa asked, appearing in Zuko's room.

"I don't know." Azula quickly answered.

Ursa gently grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk."

"Spill it Azula." Ursa urged, they were both outside of Zuko's room.

"Well you see I kinda accidentally overheard grandfather talking to daddy in the throne room." Azula admitted.

"What else?"

"And them daddy asked for uncle Iroh's birthright then grandfather got super mad because he couldn't believe daddy would do something like that after cousin Lu Ten's death."

"So now as punishment grandfather wants daddy to kill Zuko as punishment so daddy can feel the pain of losing a first-born." Azula finally finished.

"..."

Ursa got up to find Ozai. "Oh mommy! I'm so scared! You don't think daddy would really do that?" Azula asked, oh yeah right...what a suck-up.

"Go to your room, now." Ursa ordered, Azula walked back to her room, smirking...why is beyond me.

"Ozai don't do this!" Ursa pleaded as she finally found Ozai, looking out of a beautiful window.

"I have to those we're fire lord's orders. If I don't it'll be treason but I'll have mercy. I'll do it at night so he won't feel a thing."

"No. Listen up, I have a deal for you."

* * *

A/N: Somewhere in here I put in a thing a thing about the lightning country. I haven't said anything about that though since chapters ago. You can take that as a big deal or as a reference I don't care.

Oh yeah and I would just like to say that two days ago was Naruto's birthday so happy late birthday Naruto!

**!Whats next!** More and more mysteries are unraveled as the team journeys into the forgetful valley. Meeting new faces, old faces, no faces, it's quite a chapter. With a new character guys! Update will probably be soon...maybe.


	24. Chapter 24: Facing my problems

**Recap: **More exposition, more explaining, more flashbacks. The Gaang make there way to Hira'a finally to discover some incredibly happy folks. Now heading to the forgetful valley the fate of our heroes is still undetermined.

**Notice: **I'm sure plenty of you miss Deidara, Sasuke, Toph, etc...oh well I'm sorry. Next story arc though entirely focuses on Sasuke and Itachi. Along with a comeback of many memorable characters you all know and love;) I'm sure everyone needs a break which will be coming in oh...two chapters.

* * *

"And what is your proposal? You have nothing I want." Ozai stated, his eyes now lightly glancing over at her.

"You want the throne. I'm sure."

"...ok. I'm listening."

"I know how to make a poison, that's not only odorless but untraceable and colorless. It'll make a person die quietly, like if he'd only fallen asleep. I'll give you a vial in exchange of Zuko's life, once in your possession do what you wish." Ursa explained.

"Smart very smart my dear but may I ask how you came up with such a poison?"

"My mother was a master herbalist."

"Very well I accept on one condition."

"..."

"Once the exchange is made you must leave capital city at once and never return. I expect with you here the tables might be turned on the new firelord with your poison."

"I accept. But I take my children with me."

Ozai got closer to her face and now looked at her directly in her eyes. "No your children are in of my possession. As long as you keep your promise, no harm will come to them." Ozai promised.

"If you decide to stay or take your children with you, I will you down. All of you. Just like I did with your previous boyfriend."

That night Ursa made the poison out of several ingredients after pouring it into a vial she gave it to Ozai to use it on a particular someone. Ursa put on her hood and went to say her last goodbyes. She tiptoed to Azula's room and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Next she went to Zuko's room and gave him a small kiss as well. Ursa began to leave the room that is until Zuko woke up.

"Mom?" Zuko still half asleep asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Ursa went up and hugged her son. "Everything I've done was to protect you my love."

Ursa put on her hood and said her last words. "No matter how many things seem to change, never forget who you are." Then she left...on a boat.

* * *

Finally the gaang ended up in the forgetful valley entrance, leaving Yoshito and Appa to fend for themselves back at the rock beach they ventured in. Along with Momo of course. The jungle place was pretty spooky, creepy rocks and creatures that weren't hybrid, going deeper into the thick green forest-jungle it made it clear where they were.

"We're finally here in the forgetful valley." Aang announced.

"How? Are you detecting something ooky?" Sokka asked.

"No. There's a sign right there."

*sweat drops* "Yeah I knew that."

"What now?" Sai asked, he looked around to see nothing but forest.

"I don't know...there's not a path." Zuko admitted.

"Come on Zuzu!" Azula said, she then shot a burst of blue flames in a random direction. "There's always a path for a firebender!"

"What? Do you idiots have any better way?" Azula asked, she crossed her arms and planted a smirk on her face.

"Well no but burning down the forest is not a good idea!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah and nature hates you!" Sokka yelled as well, Sai and Naruto however were putting out the fire.

"...ha! Look at this!" Naruto exclaimed, everyone looked to see that Naruto had a weird face again.

"Me too! I'm feeling a presence again!" Aang said as well, he had on a jacked up face as well.

"I think the avatars are really onto something. There are faces everywhere!"

Sokka made a sad and droopy face and pointed to a sad-faced leaf. "Like this one!"

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"Now look at the squirrel-toad!" Sokka still continued, he made a large smiley face and sure enough that same face was planted on the toad.

"Or this!" Sokka made a mad face. "On the bark of the tree!"

"Good point." Naruto agreed.

"And there's one on the flutter-bat as well!" Sokka agin pointed out to a drama face on the bat-moth-butterfly? "It's the face you're both making Aang and Naruto!"

"Wait! Mr. flutter-bat! I think we're suppose to form a bond!" Aang yelled, as he chased the thing.

"Aang! Wait not on your own!" Zuko said but no one listens to him in the first place so...

"He'll be ok!" Naruto quickly said as he followed the bat as well.

Naruto jumped from tree limb to tree limb while Aang was swinging on the vines and using air but both of them were yelling at it to slowdown. (...yeah I'll do that...I'll do what dad did.) Naruto thought to himself, he collected electricity in his feet and had a sudden burst of speed.

Naruto greatly passed up Aang and was jumping now at lightning speed, Naruto then pounced at the bat. Comically I should say Naruto ended up accidentally falling on the pool of beautiful water instead of catching the thing.

"Wow! Amazing!" Aang exclaimed, he jumped down to see a beautiful blue pool of water, specifically back at the northern water tribe water type.

Natuto dragged himself out of the water and fell down on the ground. "I hate that thing." Naruto mumbled, spitting up water.

"Without him, we wouldn't have found this place. Amazing."

"Aang?! Naruto?!" A voice yelled, it was Katara along with the others finally catching up to them.

"We're both right here." Aang called back as he sat down by the pool.

"Whoa. This water looks amazing! So clear! So still!" Katara exclaimed as she got a view of the water.

"I know," Zuko agreed. "It's like a perfect pane of glass."

"...hm not bad." Sai I guess agreed, he got out his paintbrush and scroll and started to paint.

"It's so tranquil," Aang practically whispered, his eyes closed now in a meditative state. "like back then at Tui and La's pool."

"Everyone have respect. This place is very spiritual." Aang warned, last time he said that though...it didn't go over well.

Azula happened to look at the water to find another Ursa reflection. "My love turn back. Your destiny lies elsewhere." Ursa faintly said.

"Not you again!" Azula hissed, she gathered up electricity once again.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Azula screamed, she then shot the lightning at the nice pool of water.

"Azula! Stop!" Zuko yelled.

"Azula! Did you even hear me?!" Aang asked, kinda yelled.

"She told you? She told you to bring me here you bastard!" Azula shot back.

Azula shot a burst of blue flame. "TO TORMENT ME!"

Zuko blocked her with another fire attack and two started again. "Stop it Azula! Enough is enough!" Zuko again yelled.

"That's right!" Katara agreed, she bended up a huge deal of water. "enough is enough! She's too unpredictable and since Naruto won't do anything I think-"

Cutting her off a bunch of flowers shot straight at them, not any major damage expect for a couple torn sleeves. Embedding themselves in the tree, Katara and Aang examined the extremely odd flowers.

"Those are some very pretty shurikens!" Aang praised because they wee really pretty.

"It's like the forest is attacking us." Katara conspired.

"Because nature hates Azula!" Sokka pointed out.

The team started to fend off the flower shurikens, Sokka with his clubs, Aang with his earthbending, Katara wasn't doing anything but Sai using his sword, Zuko with fire and Naruto just throwing rock shurikens back at them.

"...Sokka did you see when the flower hit your club...it shattered." Katara examined.

"Yeah..."

Katara picked up the flower and snapped it in half. "It's like ice, someone's bending the water inside these."

A vine came at them as well. "And the vines too!" Naruto quickly said, he then threw his last kunai at the incoming vine.

The vines kept it up, Azula surprisingly shielded Sokka away from another vine. "Thanks...I guess." Sokka sorta thanked.

"The more peasants that are alive the better chances I have to live."

Zuko got pinned down to a tree by the vines of course and was stuck. "Can I have some help?" Zuko asked, trying to escape the vine's grasp.

"Here you go!" Sai sliced the vines with his sword freeing the scared prince.

This time vines came against Sai who of course sliced them perfectly, it was bad they kept on coming and coming with seemingly no end since some waterbender was bending these things.

"We have to...we have to keep calm guys." Aang managed to say.

"Keep calm? How when nature is trying to kill us!" Sokka said as vine sand this time leaves cane at them with full force.

Katara stepped in a bended the leaves and vines back. "Show yourself. You're not the only waterbender!" Katara commanded.

Katara stopped bending to see two water tribe folks, one with a mask on that looked familiar and one with the same headband thing that Sai had on.

* * *

_Foggy swamp..._

"And now everyone I want you to bend." Danzo announced, it was early in the morning and the new recruits were all lined up in the muddy swamp grass. "Earthbenders will go to the left and be in the odd units, waterbenders will have the even units."

After all the rush Sai somehow need up in a small log cabin created by the one and only Tenzin! Sai was placed in Unit 4 and was to train in mostly spy missions. Shin however was held back by Danzoo for some reason.

Sai took out his book and began to draw him and Shin, together. The door creaked open revealing his big bro. "Shin!" Sai exclaimed, he ran over to him and squeezed him tightly.

"...Sai I love you. Never forget it." Shin sweetly said but his eyes looked dire.

"I love you too!"

"I just want you to know that i'm not coming back little brother."

"What?"

"...I have to do something...but I won't be back." Shin stopped hugging Sai and walked back to the door.

"Never ever forget how much I love you. Please be a good little brother just know that you are not alone in this world...Sai." And with that Shin left.

Sai followed him which was the biggest mistake he ever made. Sai quietly and quickly followed him until he stopped. Danzo came...that's not a good sign.

"Shin. You understand what I am doing right?" Danzo asked, he got out a very sharp katana...

"Yes."

"For being a firebender." Shin sighed.

"This is for the best." Danzo stated, he raised the katana then...then he...sliced him.

Sai watched something horrible happen, something truly painful. Sai ran back, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His brother was dead.

_Somewhere else in Hira'a..._

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for magistrate Jinzuk and his wife Rina." Ursa explained, it was her old house and seemed a new family moved in.

"...They both passed away years ago. I'm sorry." The girl said.

Ursa, now at the stage she started to cry, her life couldn't be much worse than it was, a man came up to him...it was that guy...Noren.

"If you're looking for a role...tryouts already ended."

"Oh no I'm sorry I was just revisiting old memories...that's all I could think of where to go."

"My name is Noren, director of the Hira'a acting troupe." Noren introduced.

"Oh and Grandma Guchi?"

"Retired then I took over."

"It's nice to meet you Noren."

"Old memories don't have to be so unpleasant you know."

"Hm?"

"It's almost sunrise. Perhaps I could buy you breakfast, sitting up in the stage all sad and lonely is a terrible way to start the day."

"Thank you."

* * *

Back at the forgetful valley the Gaang sat down around a campfire, eating some stew the woman made. It was a quiet day really.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. Been awhile since my brother and I saw some human faces 'round here. At first we thought an animal was disturbing the pool, the pool must be undisturbed." The woman explained, she then stuffed some more of the food in her face.

"That's what I said! It's a very a spiritual place." Aang pointed out.

"Me too!" Naruto added.

"No you didn't!"

"That's correct. There are three other pools and they all must be undisturbed."

"Anko, the stew is delicious! Taste kinda like..." Sokka praised after he taking a big bite of it.

"Seaweed stew up in the north?" Anko suggested.

"Yep!"

Anko smiled, in the background though even Momo ate some. "Heh, Rafa and I do what we can."

"So how did some northern water tribe people end up I'm a fire nation forest?" Katara asked as Momo pushed back the food, must have tasted nasty to him.

"...back then growing up, my brother and I were kinda the opposite." Anko started to explain, with no flashbacks...

"I was hyperactive at times but I was really for the most part bossy. He was more lax and a troublemaker...maybe that's not opposite but we weren't the same. He'd often steal things then I'd break his neck and tell him to bring it back. Which he always did just to prove to the village he could do it. The people he stole from were always so embarrassed that her never got into any actual trouble."

"Then that changed. While I was walking one day I saw him laying on the ice, his face was...disfigured. I took him to the most experienced healers but they couldn't do a thing. So I did what I hated the most: studying. Finally in an ancient scroll I learned about a powerful spirit that visited for nation forest from time to time. The spirit could give people new faces."

"So I promised myself I would bring my bro here. So here I am." Anko finished.

"So you came here unarmed?" Katara asked.

"And I had to secretly teach myself because of its sexist ways." Anko added a bit more bitterly.

"Things changed. Women are now able to fight with water bending instead of just heal."

"That's good. So ever since we've been here forever." Over Anko's head a big bug buzzed over her.

"How come Rafa isn't eating?" Sokka asked after chowing down on the food, Momo caught the bug and of course landed on Anko's head.

*vein pops out* "Well Rafa here doesn't really do much, like he's caught between life and death. He doesn't eat anymore." Anko explained while she as nicely as she could push Momo off.

"So you spent almost your whole life trying to heal your brother?" Sai asked, he didn't touch his food so Naruto took the liberty of eating that as well.

Anko smiled again. "That's what sister are for!" Anko gleamed.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other and smiled. "Of course!" They both said.

Azula and Zuko lightly glanced at each other, given the chance it's likely they wouldn't do that for each other. "Um, where'd you get that headband?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh this? Right in this valley there were some people who gave it to me as a good luck thing...they kinda looked pale...really pale. It reminds me of you Sai."

"..."

"Excuse me for interrupting that sad story of yours-" Azula interrupted.

"Azula! Don't be rude!" Zuko scolded, again.

"But we're on a mission. A mission to find a woman named Ursa."

"Sorry kid, never heard of her." Anko answered.

"So this spirit, what does it look like?" Naruto asked after finishing Sai's seaweed bowl.

"It's a she and I have no clue what she looks like. The forest tells us. When face-like things appear everywhere then she's near and coming."

"So then at a night like tonight a giant wolf with faces on its fur appears and it drinks from one of the four pools."

"Oh yeah you mean the wolf spirit that puked moth-flies on us?" Sokka asked.

"Which ever pool the wolf drinks from the spirit appears but because of my luck we've been at the wrong pool each time."

*sweat drops* "And we've probably missed her." Anko sighed, she plopped down on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Well try again I won't give up."

Naruto stood up and started to walk back to the pool. "This is gonna happen now. I am the avatar so spirits are my thing." Naruto stated.

"The wolf is coming. Now." Naruto then sat down and got into a meditative state.

"Damn! This is a waste of time!" Azula finally said as she got up.

"What are you taking about?" Zuko asked.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked again as he followed Azula.

"We did not come up here to waste our time on a couple of hoboes. We came to find mother."

"Naruto is the avatar, he helps people. And we're his friends...his team and helping people is our thing too." Zuko stated.

"I guess being fire lord isn't your thing is it Zu-zu? You rather go along and travel the world with crazy Naruto and friends?"

"I never said-"

*gasp* "Did she...did she plan all of this?" Azula conspiring style asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm getting closer aren't I? Is that why you sent those hooligans to slow me down?!" Azula crazy yelled at the forest.

"Too bad! It won't work!" Azula yelled and she started to run back.

"...stop!"

Azula went back to Anko and Rafa, she gathered up electricity in her fingertips. "Time to end it here mother!"

"Please! Please stop!" Zuko begged.

She didn't listen and shot it anyways at them. "NO!" Zuko yelled.

Naruto was in avatar state at the spirit world while Aang was protecting him. The spirit world was nice and filled with faces all until Naruto met the same flutter-bat.

"You!" Naruto angrily pointed out.

"You were always a fun guy to be around with so let me help you." The bat offered.

Naruto Sasuke-style huffed a hot burst of fire and decided to do it anyways. "Whatever." Naruto said as he boarded the enlarged bat.

Flying all the way up Naruto got a bird-squirrel's view of the whole forest...I don't know, I don't come up with this. There were four clearly different pools of water like Anko mentioned.

"Aaand...there's the wolf." Naruto said as he watched the wolf run down the forest floor.

The bat, flutter-bat I mean swooped down to the wolf, Naruto jumped off and called his name. "Wolf! Wait! Remember me? Remember the only blonde kid?" Naruto yelled as he waved his hands up and down.

"See since I'm the avatar I'm in the spirit world with you! Yeah and I remember the puking incident as well but we don't hold grudges, I'm especially fond of fox-er wolves!" Naruto explained, the wolf started to slowdown once the pool was in reach.

The wolf started to bend its head down to drink from the pool. "Wait don't drink that! Someone...someone peed in that pool, see there's a pool over there, taste better than this one." Naruto quickly said.

The wolf swiveled back and started to run again, Naruto ran up to it and held on to his fur as best as he could. The wolf stopped in what seemed like the center lost spiritual place of the forest.

"Who dares ride my wolf like that?" A loud voice asked, the voice echoed through the spirit forest scattering the spirit beast.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the avatar."

"I am the mother of faces."

The mother of faces had several faces surrounding her she looked almost like a wooden tree with a blue whispy dress at the bottom. She herself had four faces that showed only a mouth and her nose since it was covered by more tree parts and for the most part she was pretty awesome.

_Real world..._

Zuko redirected the lightning and shot into the sky, scaring Sokka for some reason. "Never forget what I can do!" Zuko warned.

"How dare you Azula! That was low even for-"

"That's what I had to do! That's what she wants! Your so naive!"

"You're right I am naive. Everyone. finish her." Zuko ordered.

Sai got out his small-sword which has a name but that doesn't matter. "This should be easy." Sai mused while Sokka and Katara got out their weapons.

Sokka threw his boomerang to which Azula dodged as she shot several blast of fire at them. Sai sliced them with his small-sword and threw several shuriken at her but she dodged that too. "GUYS STOP! You're disturbing everything!" Anko yelled but none listened.

As Sokka caught his boomerang, Katara shot water at her ankle then froze it. Sai with his small-sword ran towards her despite Anko's wishes.

"You heard her. Stop." Naruto ordered along with Aang right by him.

"You guys are back!" Katara cheered.

"And I came with someone else too." Naruto said, he pointed to the pool now with floating mask.

The mask began to bob up and down and vibrate until someone did pop up. It was the mother of faces.

* * *

_Foggy swamp..._

Sai ran back to the cabin he had to face the facts...his brother was dead. "Shin!" Sai cried, it was almost too hard to believe it though...it was like a dream he wanted so much to wake up from.

There was a knock at door, Danzo let himself in. "Sai, Shin choose his fate."

"What?!"

"Shin choose his death, he choose his fate." Danzo further explained but those were lies. Shin didn't choose his fate, his death.

"..."

"Firebenders killed our families, destroyed our homes...firebenders are-"

"But my brother told me not all firebenders were bad."

"Your brother is a liar. Fire is evil. I will train you to become unemotional so you can execute my missions perfectly...you'll be just perfect."

_Years later..._

Sai was Danzo's best student and did everything he was told to. Outside finally he began some advanced shuriken throwing. He was unemotional. That was the only word to describe him. The horror though, the horror of executing Danzo's missions were awful. Sai had to kill people, spy on them, lie, everything. The blood and screams he had to watch though...it was literally hell.

Sai heard a noise, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation Danzo and another were having. "Stay alive Itachi. Once you're finished tell him that the fire nation did it. I can't have you die I need you for other things." Danzo said.

"Lord Danzo sir. Next I shall go to the Akatsuki." Itachi said, he was dressed up in the B.U.N.T uniform and despite being taught to be emotionless his face told another story.

"I know you're troubled but this is for the best."

Sai now recognized him, he was ItachI Uchiha. The only firebender on the team. Why? I don't know but he's a prodigy. Better than Danzo himself. But one question needed answers, why is he going to the Akatsuki? What did the fire nation do?

_Hira'a...breakfast place..._

"Your name is just such a coincidence!" Ursa said as they were both waiting for their breakfast.

"Hm?"

"In love amongst dragons the dragon emperor took the name Noren after entering the mortal world." Ursa explained while she picked up a set of chopsticks or hashi as most fire nation people called them.

"So you a man named Noren directs that very play. Quite a coincidence is it not?"

"I believe you are correct Ursa." Noren agreed as he wiped his mouth.

"...! I haven't introduced myself yet!" Ursa pointed out, she quickly got up and let herself out.

"No wait! Please don't go! Let me explain!"

"I don't know what you're trying to do but thank you for the breakfast today."

"When we were six...you kicked me in the stomach and pushed my face into the dirt."

"...could it be."

"Then when we were 21 you broke my heart."

"And now you're going to walk away before we have a proper conversation?" Noren asked as he came closer to Ursa.

"My love, don't you think you've hurt me enough?"

"Ikem!"

* * *

"I am the mother of faces. Once the world all the same then came separateness, I gave identity. One was now many."

"I walk through this forest once a season. Never have I strayed from my wolf's chosen path. In deference though to the avatar I have come here."

"I am a generous spirit, softhearted and kind and I grant one favor to a human, you may make your request now."

"Excuse me but did you just say one?" Naruto asked.

"Just one."

"You see humans like yourself come to me begging new identities, are you here for that as well?"

"..."

"You see such a beautiful-kind-nice-lovely spirit like you can do us two wishes right?" Aang cut off.

"Do not take advantage of my generosity. One."

Zuko sighed and spoke of his answer. "Those two waited longer than us. They should get it."

"I'm sorry Zuko. We'll have to find her ourselves...but we won't give up!" Naruto proclaimed.

"...we won't. Anko...its all yours."

"Thank you so much!"

*vein pops out* "Dammit!" Azula yelled, she broke out of the ice and was about to change that one favor.

"Mother of faces, for my brother I ask-"

"You're such a let down Zuzu!" Azula hissed. "Even when you're strong. You're still weak."

"No! Wait!"

"We seek the princess of the fire nation named Ursa. Where is she?" Azula asked.

"Hey wait!" Anko yelled but too little too late.

"I remember her. I don't know why such a beautiful human would as for a new face but to test her sincerity," The mother of faces showed an image of Ursa. "I offered her a plain face and she accepted." Next there was an image of the one and only Noriko.

"That's Noriko!" Zuko gasped.

"Azula mother is-"

"She's gone." Sai said.

"I know where she's going! Back to Hira'a!" Zuko started to run off.

"Hold it!" Anko yelled.

"There's a shortcut to Hira'a." Anko said as she paved a path for Zuko with her plantbending powers.

Zuko stopped and walked over to Anko. "Thanks."

"You were all so nice to us..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Hurry up!"

Zuko began running through the flattened tress that was before he was stopped again. "Wait up Zuko!" Sokka called out.

"Sisters can be a pain especially Azula, you're gonna need some backup!"

"Thanks."

"Come on we have to go help them." Aang ushered.

"Right," Katara looked to see that Anko was trying to stop her with water bending. "I'm glad we did come, let's go!"

"Please mother of faces! Please don't go!" Anko pleaded, she tried water bending around her to try to stop her.

"You fool! You dare bend water out of my sacred pool?!"

"Wait! Mother of faces! She didn't mean to!"

"But avatar Naruto." And with that she disappeared.

"No I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled, he then jumped in the pool to try to catch her.

* * *

_Fire nation capital..._

Sai's mission was to go to the capital and kill Sasuke Uchiha. Since Itachi failed the mission according to Danzo. Sai was behind a house, Sasuke's house in Uchiha town. Wether he was there or may have been a problem, Uchiha town itself was deserted and mostly burnt down. Only a few houses stood standing.

"Target is here." Sai quietly said to himself, he took out a katana since his small-sword was exactly meant for killing.

"Don't kill him." A voice echoed, suddenly a person wearing the famous Akatsuki cloak stood right in front of him.

Sai recognized him as Itachi and attempted to stab him but Itachi stopped the sword from touching his body, barely. "Don't kill my brother." Itachi repeated.

"These are Danzo's orders. I will follow them."

"You'll die. Sasuke will not hesitate to kill you Sai. He's too overpowered especially after I gave him the black flames."

"You what? Do you understand the consequences?"

"I understand people will try to kill him. Especially Danzo."

"What if Sasuke tries to-"

"That's why I didn't kill Naruto like Danzo ordered."

_Hira'a..._

Ursa came with Ikem or Noren to the prop warehouse. Just like those days long ago. There were mask everywhere but it was kinda cluttered. With the new face Ikem had Ozai could not find him and kill him do he was safe it was perfect well except for the suffering part but still a perfect hideout.

"Ursa wait. You can get a new face as well! We can both start over together!" Ikem suddenly said, he was finally excited for something.

"There are so many things I want to forget but I'm still a mother. My children..."

"But if I got a new face I could go back to the capital city, undetected and hopefully see my children once again."

"But is that all? Just see them from time to time. Watch them grow up from a distance? How is that a life to live?"

"You just don't know Ikem. I don't what's happening to them, if they're happy, if they're sad, in pain. It's pure torture."

"..."

"...let's go Ikem. Down to the forgetful valley...let's see this spirit."

* * *

Naruto airbended a sphere around him and proceeded to find the mother of faves. Beneath the pool it was a new world. Fishes and seaweed, coral, shark. It was so vast it was almost like being lost in another world.

"Mother of faces! You gotta listen! You see they were searching for you for years and years. It's just one small favor for someone as powerful as you...it shouldn't be so bad." Naruto called out, he then found himself looking at four purple mask like things.

The mask turned into giant purple crabs and started to attack, Naruto burst up a huge amount of air scattering them all. After that he froze the claws, getting back into the air bubble he gasped for air. "Not funny! I thought you were suppose to be nice!" Naruto yelled just barely breathing.

Finally Naruto found a skull rock looking thing that started to fizz up, a jet of water shot into Naruto making him spring out from the pool and landed on the ground, hard. As water rained down on him he got up to see the mother of faces pretty angry.

"From since the beginning of time I've created faces for everyone! Each with care and love! In each face I put my being inside one!"

"And these humans rummage into my forest and demand me as I am their servant! They dare replace my gifts with new ones? After all that hard work they just throw it away? Do you know how that feels?!"

"The humans however I see pity on them and grant their wishes for my kindness is so vast."

"But that's not-"

The mother faces, barely inches away from Naruto gave him an even harder time. "Once a season is all I can tolerate! You avatar despite the evil I know that's inside you are suppose to be the best of humans. Yet you swim in my sacred pool and scold me like a child!"

"Avatar or not you humans are all but the same: arrogant, selfish, and insolent!"

"Now you and your friends," The mother of faces stated to finish saying. "Get out of my forest."

As she slowly descended into the pool the whole forest started chanting: get out, get out, get out.

* * *

_Forgetful valley years ago..._

Ursa and Ikem ventured through the forest, seeing al the sights and falling in love all over again. They began using their resources as days turned into months, building a house, collecting food, and now it was time to hunt yet again.

Finally they sat down to eat their not so good food. "Come on Ursa! My cooking isn't that bad." Ikem laughed after munching on whatever.

"I guess it's not as bad as the dirt pies yesterday, maybe I should cook from now on."

"Ha-ha, that's what I was hoping for!"

Suddenly there was a slit ping sound, it was the spirit wolf lapping from the pool which meant only one thing. "She's near." Ikem stated.

Ikem looked over at Ursa who looked sad. "It's ok Ursa, you can finally see your kids again!"

"It's just that these last few months in the forest with you feel like the world to me."

"Wait! We can find your kids and bring back here and then we'll be like a family."

"No. I'll just put everyone in danger. Ozai will do something awful to me, the children, you, and the whole town."

"..." Ikem grabbed Ursa's hand. "Let's do this."

Once the mother of faces appeared Ursa walked over to her. "Human, what is your wish?" The mother of faces asked.

"Pardon my interruption mother of faces, I am Ursa and I would like a new face, a new identity."

The mother of faces showed her a much more simple face to test something. "Someone so beautiful would you accept a simple face like this?"

"As long as it's new."

"Ursa, I sense much pain in you. Will a new face relieve you of this pain."

"No. My pain comes from memories of a life I did not choose."

"I can give you much more than a face. I can give you a new mind, one that does not remember the life before."

Ursa looked over at Ikem. "Will I remember him?"

"Do you wish to forget him?"

"No."

"Then you will remember him."

"Will I remember my children."

"Do you wish to forget them."

Ursa thought of a bit, her answer she knew she would regret. "Yes."

"Then you won't remember them."

Ursa started to cry, her children..."You must decide."

(Zuko...Azula...I'm so horrible.)

"Do you wish to have a new face and mind?"

"Yes."

"Don't move."

The mother of faces planted the plain face on her then put both hands on her face. The deed was done and she went back to the spirit world. Ursa was now Noriko.

* * *

A/N: Another long chapter;) Next chapter FINALLY finishes up the search story arc, thank-you.

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! 6,000 words! (give or take)

almost forgot!** !What's next! **Bad things are happening but one good thing is Rafa's solution and new gift. With a surprise appearance of some fan favorite guest things are likely to get messy.


End file.
